I could be the one
by bechloehuh
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a famous music producer when she meets Chloe Beale in a coffee shop in LA. Most famous stars are used to glitz and glamour and boys swooning over them, right? Yet, Beca's different. Beca just likes to make people happy, really. You see, Beca's a closet romantic, and not many people know this. But when she tells you she loves you, she really does mean it.
1. Chapter 1: Coffee shop acquaintances

**I could be the one.**

Beca Mitchell is a famous music producer in LA. She's worked with some fairly famous people since moving there 6 years ago, names such as Usher, Chris Brown, Ke$ha, One Direction (unfortunately) and P!nk. Of course she loves her job, being able to make music and inspire people was what she lived for. But she did not, however, love how whenever she walked around the streets of LA, she was being followed by paparazzi and stalked by random insane fans. I mean, don't get her wrong, she loves her fans and she likes to sign autographs every now and again (if they asked politely.) She wouldn't be where she was now without them, but sometimes things just get too.. Big for her, you know? And big things don't mix well with small women such as Beca Mitchell.

It was an early saturday morning, 8:20am to be precise, and because Beca is very, _very_ lucky, she didn't work on weekends. So she put on her favourite sunglasses, drove to her favourite coffee shop and placed her usual order.

"Hi, one large cappuccino and a club sandwich to go please" she said to the man behind the counter. It was a familiar face and Beca remembered his name; Joe. She came here often so all of the employees pegged her as a regular customer and most of them knew her name anyway. (what, with her being famous and all that jazz.) Sometimes, nobody in the shop even noticed who Beca was, which was kind of liberating. After all, celebrities need their privacy if all they want to do is get an innocent cup of coffee. Of course, she's appeared on front cover's of the hottest magazines, but with all the airbrushing and editing involved, people rarely recognised her. (Not to mention she was _much_ smaller in real life)

She took a seat and waited for her order to be called out. The coffee shop was small, but mostly empty apart from a few people scattered around. Including an old man reading a newspaper at one end of the shop, and a middle aged woman sat on the sofa reading **'To kill a mockingbird'**. Most people would be at work, Beca guessed, or they would be sleeping in and spending time with their families, or whatever.

Beca, however, couldn't do any of these things. She couldn't sleep in or spend time with her family. 11 years ago, when she was 14, she was diagnosed with insomnia. She hasn't had a full all-night sleep in 11 years. This didn't exactly bother Beca at first, she could stay up all night, catch up on her homework and make more mixes. For the first couple of months she was fine with it. But then it started to kick in all at once.

* * *

_**It was her 15th birthday and she was having a sleepover with 3 of her best friends. She suggested they have an all-nighter because, well, she couldn't exactly fall asleep. After a while, all her friends were sleeping, dreaming. She then realised that she couldn't really experience a dream again. If she couldn't sleep then how was she supposed to dream? She watched her friends in envy as they all dreamt their way to paradise, leaving her behind.**_

_**The next morning she tolerated their company until all her friends went home. She didn't talk to anybody for the rest of the day. She locked her bedroom door and started working on mixes with her DJ equipment that her parents had bought her the year before. She only ever came out of her room to go to the bathroom or to get some food. Eventually, she shut her parents out completely and she lost all of her friends. Once she started high school she started to get bullied. Verbally and physically. People called her the 'alt girl' and 'emo' which didn't really phase Beca at all.**_

_**When she was 19, her parents had been out for their anniversary and they were on their way back home when they were hit by a drunk driver. They were instantly killed and Beca truly thought that this was the end for her. After her parents died, they left her all their money. Of course, this destroyed her, but her mother was always optimistic that she could become a DJ if she put her mind to it, and she always told her to follow her dreams. Her mother's words replayed in her head on the plane all the way to LA.**_

_**"Whatever you choose to do, be good at it"**_

_**And as cliché as it sounds, she finally understood what her mother's words meant. If she wanted to be a DJ, she would have to be good at it. Of course, she already knew that she was a good DJ. But she wanted to use this talent as a reason to be a good person. If she could make people happy by playing music, then she wanted to do it. It took a lot of persuasion from Jesse but eventually, she chose to move to LA to make people happy, and she was good at it.**_

* * *

She heard the bell to the cafe ring, and looked over to see a tall woman dressed in a pink top, blue skinny jeans and black heels Her hair was a bright ginger color, almost orange, in fact. And her arms and face were beautifully tanned. She placed her order and turned around to look for a place to sit in the cafe. She could either sit next to the old man at the other side of the shop, next to the woman who was taking up the sofa, or opposite Beca.

When Beca saw her walking towards her, she noticed how bright her eyes were. They were the lightest shade of blue she'd ever seen and they almost, mesmerised her. She was gazing into the woman's eyes and unbeknownst to her, the redhead had just said something but she was too hypnotised to notice. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Beca asked nervously.

"I asked if I could sit here, there's nowhere else in the shop to sit."

"Oh, yeah- Yeah that's fine! Be my guest" Beca smiled.

The redhead sat down opposite Beca and took out her phone, Beca heard a dial tone and then saw the redhead put the phone up to her ear. She looked over at Beca and smiled, then turned away and waited for whoever she was calling to answer the phone.

"Hey, Bree... Yeah... I'm just picking up coffee, are we still on for today?... Yeah... _Oh_..." Her voice suddenly dropped into a whisper, "Oh no, that's fine... Okay I'll see you whenever... Bye... Bye" she put the phone down and Beca couldn't help but notice the sad look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked after a short pause, giving the redhead a reassuring smile when she turned round to face her.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just someone.. Let me down.. Again" she let out a breath and Beca could tell that this had really gotten to her.

"I'm sorry about that"

The ginger woman smiled and shook her head, "It's fine, I'm used to it" she responded sadly.

"Girlfriend?"

"What- no, no no. Just a friend" Chloe shot her a welcoming smile but her voice suggested otherwise.

Beca paused for a moment, taking in the redhead's sadness in her voice. "I'm Beca"

"Chloe" the redhead responded, holding her hand out to shake Beca's.

"That's a nice name" Beca answered, taking Chloe's hand in her own and then dropping it with a smile.

"Thank you Beca" Chloe smiled. If it was possible for Beca to melt into a puddle of goo from the sincerity in Chloe's voice then she's pretty sure that she would have by now.

"So what brings you here this early on a saturday morning?" Beca asked after a while.

"Long story actually" Chloe laughed.

"I'm all ears" Beca stated. She then noticed the boy behind the counter walking over to her with a coffee in one hand and her sandwich in the other.

"I figured you were eating in after I saw you with this one here" he said to the brunette, "I know what you're like"

"Thanks Joe" Beca said smiling.

Chloe had an unreadable expression on her face, "What does he mean, he knows what you're like?"

"I'd say I'm.. _Known_, around here"

"Oh, so you're a regular?"

Beca was surprised by the redhead's question. Did she not know who she was or something? "Yeah, if you'd call it that. Joe's noticed that I like to make friends with as many people as I can"

"Oh so we're friends now?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

Beca nodded, "I'm afraid we are" she said as she noticed a small smile tugged at the corners of her new 'friend's' mouth.

"So, tell me you're long story about this friend who's bailed on you. Do you need me to go kick their ass? I'm a black belt in karate, you know"

"Oh_ really?_" Chloe asked, smirking at the brunette's forwardness.

"No I'm not actually, I'm just trying to impress you"

"What makes you think I'm worth trying to impress?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"I have this _thing_, where I just.. I like to make people happy."

"_Wow_" Chloe said sarcastically as she took the coffee from the waiter's hand who had just brought it over to her, "thanks" she said to him, not taking her eyes from Beca's. "I'm not getting away from you now, am I?"

"I'm afraid not" Beca smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Spontaneous trips to the roof

"Okay, _inspire_ me."

"How about this? Life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets."

"Okay, but uh.. How will that inspire me?"

Beca sighed, "Patience! I bet your upset because one of your friends, who you've known for I'm guessing, around 13 years, has cancelled some very important plans last minute. Am I right?"

Chloe nodded and smiled.

"And I bet this isn't the first time they've done it, is it? But you've forgiven them, because that's what you do. You treat people the way that you're used to because you want them to treat you the same. So I think you shouldn't let this 'Bree' get to you, because life's too short to get upset over one tiny thing"

"I.. I simply don't have any words to respond to that." She laughed, "How.. H- what?"

Beca smirked and took a sip of her coffee, "I've been through a lot, I'm just talking from experience."

"So, you just forgive anybody who has ever done anything bad to you? What about if they did something like, _super_ bad that you couldn't bring it in yourself to forgive them?"

Beca sighed, "You see, all the adversity I've had in my life, all my troubles and obstacles, have strengthened me. I was popular when I was in middle school. Then I was diagnosed with insomnia. That basically destroyed me. I shut everybody out and when I got to high school I got bullied."

Chloe gasped.

"You may not realize it when it happens, but a kick in the teeth may be the best thing in the world for you." Chloe smiled across the coffee table at Beca's words and the redhead couldn't help but notice how familiar the story sounded.

"For a long time it had seemed to me that life was about to begin-_ real life_ was about to begin. But there was always some obstacle in the way, something to be gotten through first. For example, some unfinished business or a debt to be paid. And then life would begin. And at last it finally dawned on me that these obstacles were basically my life. And then I realised that I was alone to face these obstacles."

Chloe frowned, "Alone?"

"My parents died in a car crash 6 years ago. Drunk driver." She gulped, "I've had nobody to help me through.. But there are worse things than being alone, it often takes a long time to realize this, and then once you realise, it's all too late, and there is nothing worse than being too late. This is your life, and it's ending one minute at a time.. And that's how I feel everyday of my life."

"So, you.. I dont- I don't understand. You're basically saying that everything's too late. Are you just gonna be.. Miserable for the rest of your life?"

Beca was relieved that Chloe didn't start being all sympathetic on her after she mentioned her parents dying. "As human beings we all want to be happy and free from misery.. I've learned that the key to happiness is inner peace. The greatest obstacle to inner peace are disturbing emotions such as anger, attachment and fear, or if you're me; insomnia. While love and compassion and a sense of universal responsibility are the sources of peace and happiness."

"I.."

"Put it this way.." Beca sighed "Now I've started appreciating the little things in life which gives me happiness and inner-peace. It sounds simple yet its so powerful in a sense that it got me thinking that anger is the cause of so much unhappiness. Because of this I have become a calmer, more compassionate person and this has made me genuinely happy. The happiest I've ever been in a long time actually. Its a strong feeling I have, so I want to make other people feel it, I guess"

"Wow" Chloe let out a breath, "That was.. Wow" she smiled. "This story sounds oddly familiar" She paused for a moment before speaking up again. "The friend, who was on the phone.. We were supposed to be going rock climbing.."

"In_ that_ outfit?" Beca mocked humorously.

"Hey, I was obviously going to change!" Chloe laughed, "She likes to be dangerous and fearless, and of course, she's my best friend so I'm always supportive of whatever she wants to do. Don't get me wrong, I like to experience things like that, but it sometimes gets too much."

"That's the thing, if you've seen it on TV then there's no point in risking your life or wasting your time going to see those things"

"Well.. Because its, its _liberating_, you know?"

"Yeah but.. Sure, it could be an amazing, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to see it, but what happens if something goes wrong? What are you going to do after that?"

Chloe sat looking at Beca, mesmerised by the brunette's words. "So what, you're never going to experience something breathtaking, not even once in your life?"

"If you think about it carefully, everything's breathtaking. Take this cup of coffee for example."

Chloe laughed at the brunette, "We're going deep diving huh?" Beca just smiled and carried on.

"Hey don't laugh, this is a serious matter" she winked. "So, it started off as a tiny little coffee bean. Then it got ground into even tinier pieces of coffee. But then, with just a dash of milk and some hot water, maybe sugar if you take it, it turns into a beautiful cup of coffee. I bet you're thinking that coffee is hardly breathtaking. But I bet you have a cup of coffee everyday don't you? Every morning, even, am I right?"

Chloe just nodded. "The subject changed pretty quick"

"Shut_ up_, I'm on a role here man!" She laughed for a moment with Chloe and then carried on, "Anyway sometimes, if you're like me, without coffee, you can't really function on a morning. And it takes that one simple cup of coffee to start your day. That's how I think of life.. You start off as a person. A small vulnerable, helpless person. Then you go through a lot of shit in your life, and all these things are making you feel smaller. Whether they're bullying you, like in my case, hurting you or just simply insulting you. You feel small and worthless, just like the grain of coffee. But then you meet somebody, whether its the dash of milk, or the spoonful of sugar. And then you feel whole. Like somehow this person has made you worthy of your life. And then, what started out as something small, might just turn into something that someone loves to wake up to on a morning. It could be the reason for why they are happy. Just like the coffee."

"_Wow_" Chloe breathed. "How old are you?"

Beca laughed, "I'm 25"

"Are you sure? Those were definitely the words of a 60 year old wise man."

The two of them laughed and silence took over the coffee shop. What Beca didn't notice was that everybody in the shop was listening to her little speech. She felt beady eyes staring at her from different places. Sure, she was a famous DJ but she still wasn't at all used to this sort of attention in a place so small, even after being in the music industry for 4 years. She suddenly got panicky and nervous but then she turned around and she focused on one thing.

"So tell me.." Beca said after a while, taking a sip of her coffee. "Are you inspired?"

Chloe laughed, "What if I told you I wasn't inspired?"

"Then I'd go with plan B"

"What's plan B?"

"You want to know what plan B is?" Beca laughed.

"_Yeah!_" Chloe responded dumbly.

"Come with me" Beca said, standing up and taking the redhead's hand. Before Chloe could object, they were walking across the street. Suddenly, Beca stopped in the middle of the road and stood in front of Chloe.

"What do you see?"

Chloe looked around, "Beca what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?!" Chloe tried walking away but Beca grabbed both her hands and asked her the same question.

"Chloe, what do you see?"

The sound of car horns and shouting flew through both the girls ears and Chloe was getting pretty scared, _**who the hell did this girl think she was?!**_ "I see cars, and angry men shouting."

"Hm, what else?"

"I see you.. And I see traffic lights and people are looking at us and- and can we please get out of the middle of the road?!"

Beca smiled and looked around, she waved at the cars who were beeping at her and yelled "Sorry" to everybody. She then took the redhead's hand again and walked them to the other side of the road to a very tall building.

"What the hell _was_ that?!" Chloe yelled.

"Shh, just trust me" Beca said calmly.

Chloe just sighed, intrigued as to what the brunette could be doing to 'inspire' her. The redhead couldn't help but think how familiar this woman looked. Her charm and charisma were certainly winning the redhead over. But she was so.. Wise.

Beca led Chloe into the building and made her way to the desk, her finger's still entwined with Chloe's.

"Why are we at a hotel?"

"You have a lot of questions, don't you?" Beca smirked. "Like I said, just trust me"

Beca approached the clerk behind the desk and he gave her a welcoming smile. She smiled back at him, "Hi, how much for a penthouse room please?"

The look on the clerk's face showed both the women that he too, recognised this girl. "Uh, I'm sorry but we don't have any penthouse rooms available today or tonight"

"I won't need it for a night, I'll need it for what, 15-20 minutes"

"Beca, _what_ are you doing?" Chloe asked, tugging on Beca's hand.

Beca smiled at Chloe yet ignored her question and looked back over at the clerk behind the desk. "Forget it" she said, handing him her credit card, she whispered in his ear, "My name's Beca Mitchell, I'd like to take this beautiful woman to the roof"

"_Beca Mitchell?!_" Both Chloe and the clerk asked in unison. Beca looked at them both, surprised that Chloe had heard her whisper into the man's ear, and nodded. "I knew I recognised you!" Chloe yelled, holding her hand over her mouth. She stopped herself from jumping up and down at the thought of going up to the roof with the one and only Beca Mitchell.

"Normally the roof is out of bounds for people staying here" The clerk said, "But I think we can make an exception for you. You're music is _so_ amazing"

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me" Beca smiled.

He then looked over to Chloe, "You're a _very_ lucky lady" he winked.

Chloe didn't say anything. The shocked expression on her face showed that she was simply speechless. **_Beca fucking Mitchell is holding your hand right now, Beale! Why aren't you freaking out?! Okay okay, calm yourself down there, ginger._**

"Would I be able to have an autograph?" The man asked sincerely, handing a pen and a notebook to Beca, "My son is a huge fan of your music and he'd be delighted to have it"

"Of course, what's his name?"

"Tony" the man responded, smiling brightly as he watched Beca scribbled his name down along with a message underneath it and then signed her name. "He'll love that, thank you!"

"My pleasure" Beca responded. She smiled at the man one last time and dragged Chloe towards the elevator.

They reached the very top floor, Beca's hand still holding Chloe's, and made their way up to the roof. Chloe looked around suspiciously and looked over at Beca, "Are we-"

"Close your eyes"

"What?"

"Just stop questioning me and close them" Beca smirked at the nervous redhead. "Come on" she said, opening the door and taking Chloe outside onto the roof. The redhead gasped as the wind rushed over her face and through her hair.

"Okay.. Open your eyes" Beca whispered.

As Chloe opened her eyes, she instantly stepped back and squeezed Beca's hand tighter.

"Now tell me what you see" Beca whispered.

Chloe smiled as she looked towards the city, "I see buildings. Uh, people and cars who look a lot like ants. There's the sea, and.. I don't hear car horns and shouting anymore" she laughed.

"Isn't it weird? We're in the same city. Same spot. Yet we're just looking at things from a different perspective. There's a difference between up here and down there" she pointed down towards where the two of them were standing in the middle of the street. "That's life. If you look at things from a different perspective, they can be so much simpler and calmer"

Chloe turned and looked Beca in the eye, for the first time she noticed the color of them. They were a dark blue, kind of like the ocean at night. She found herself lost in her make-up covered eyes until Beca spoke up, repeating the words from earlier. "Now tell me.. Are you inspired?"

Chloe sighed and released a breath she didn't even realise she was holding. "Yeah.. _Yeah_ I am"

Beca took a deep breath. This was the part she wasn't very good at. She was good at making people happy, brilliant at it, in fact. Yet she became a nervous wreck when it came to simply asking someone out.

"I'd like to get to know you more" Chloe smiled at the famous DJ's words which kind of put Beca at ease. "I'm taking you out tonight."

Chloe kept her cool, while deep inside her she was having a mini party. "How do you know I like girls?" She asked sarcastically.

Beca laughed and shook her head, she took Chloe's right hand in her own hand and rubbed her finger over Chloe's ring on her thumb, "You have a thumb ring." she stated, "Thumb rings mean you're lesbian or bisexual.. I'm very observant" she winked as she held up her own right thumb which held a silver ring.

"How do you know I don't have a girlfriend then?" Chloe responded, smiling.

"Left thumb means you're in a relationship, right thumb means you're single. Yours is on your right. Are you done questioning my flirting abilities?" She asked, taking a step closer towards the redhead.

Chloe was taken aback by the brunette's confidence. _**'Two can play at this game'**_ the redhead thought to herself. "Maybe" she said, biting her lip. _**She's gonna kiss you Beale! Beca Mitchell's gonna-**_

"Good" _**Oh.**_ Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand and started to walk towards the door and down the stairs to the elevator. They rode their way to the bottom and Beca gave the man behind the desk a smile as they walked outside into the warm air.

"So do I get to know where you're taking me on this date, or are you just going to sweep me off my feet like the little charmer you are" The redhead asked as they walked over the road, back to the cafe that they had previously been in.

Beca shook her head, "Nuh-uh." She gave Chloe a toothy grin and laughed, "Tonight. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds perfect.. Here, put your number in and I'll text you later" Chloe gave Beca her phone for the brunette to put her number in. Beca scored in the digits and handed Chloe her phone back and gave her a kiss on her cheek (which made Chloe gush like a schoolgirl) before walking over to get into her car.

"Don't forget to text me, red!" Beca yelled out of her car window at Chloe who was just about to get in her car. Chloe smiled and waved at the brunette who threw a wink back in her direction and then saluted her as she drove away, thinking about her date with the redhead tonight. As soon as she arrived home, she called her best friend; Jesse.

_**"Becaw!"**_ She heard him shout through the phone.

_**"What have I told you about calling me that?"**_

Jesse's voice dropped, _**"That I shouldn't ever, ever call you it unless completely and totally necessary"**_

_**"Good. Now, I need a favour"**_

_**"I'll try my best, what's up?"**_

_**"Well.. I met the most amazing girl today."**_

_**"That's awesome!"**_

_**"I know! I just need you to listen to me, okay? Its a lot to ask and you're gonna think it's so 'un-Beca like' but she's special, so please, please don't ruin this for me"**_

_**"Special? Oo, what is it?"**_

Beca went on to tell him all the details of her date with Chloe. She described everything she wanted him to do in pristine detail so that she could make tonight special for the beautiful redhead. She repeated the order's twice and made sure he even wrote them down word for word.

_**"Okay. Beca, again, I've got it. Relax"**_

_**"I know, I was just checking, okay? I need this to be good"**_

_**"Beca?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"I don't think I've ever seen you this way over someone"**_

_**"Well she's uh, she's different y'know"**_

_**"Becs, I uh, um.. I-"**_

_**"Jesse spill it"**_

_**"I think you're.."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Whipped"**_

_**"Shut up!"**_ She laughed, _**"I'll see you later"**_

She heard Jesse laugh down the phone, _**"Anytime man"**_

* * *

Chloe pulled up outside the block of apartments at 11:30, she still had the rest of the day off because of her planned outing with Aubrey, but now that the plans were cancelled, she had to find a different way to entertain herself.

"Hey, it's me!" she shouted into the room, setting her car keys down on the table and hanging her bag on the wall. She walked further into her apartment and noticed an unfamiliar phone and set of keys on the coffee table.

"Stacie?!" Chloe yelled, hoping the brunette was here. She then noticed for the first time, clothes thrown haphazardly around the apartment. "God, not again" she groaned, walking towards the TV and picking up her **'friends'** dvd's from the side. Quickly, she made her way back to the front door, picked up her keys and headed out. She decided to text her best friend, Ryan, to see if he wanted to hang out. She had nowhere else to be anyway.

_**«Chloe: Hey, are you in? I have bagels and the whole friends box set»**_

_**«Ryan: Is that even a real question? Bring me the bagels baby! p.s I just saw Chace Crawford outside my apartment block but I didn't want to meet him because I would have screamed and scared him away»**_

_**«Chloe: Oh my God, your gayness scares me sometimes.. I have great news anyway! I'll see you in 10»**_


	3. Chapter 3: Post-date madness

"Hi, can I have two smoked ham and philly cheese bagels, one with pickle, one without, please. _Aaaand_, two soy lattes" Chloe stated with a smile. The friendly man behind the counter smiled back at her as he entered her order and took the money.

"Keep the change" she smiled again before heading to sit on the chairs to wait for her order. To pass time whilst waiting for the food, she googled Beca's name and was surprised to see so many headlines, websites and fan sites about her. The redhead noticed that she had a twitter account and was also surprised to see she was verified and had over 4 million followers. **_I guess more people know her than I thought._**

Chloe clicked the follow button and looked down her tweets and smiled when she saw that the brunette had recently tweeted;

**"BecaMitchell: It always makes me happy when I know that I've made someone smile. 'Life's too short to wake up in the morning with regrets.' Embrace life."**

The redhead smiled at the words that the brunette had said to her earlier that day. She retweeted it and then composed her own tweet;

**"ChloeeBeale: It's not everyday you run into a hot brunette who insists on taking you up to the roof of a hotel to cheer you up. I was reluctant at first."**

The redhead then smiled even brighter again as an alert came through her phone. _**Beca Mitchell is now following you.**_

A few minutes later, her order was called out and she took the bag and headed out to her car.

* * *

"Chloe, you're my hero!" Ryan preached as he hugged Chloe tightly, gaining a giggle from the redhead. "So, tell me! What's the great news?!"

"I have a date!" She squealed as she did a little happy dance.

"Is _that_ it?! Oh my God, I thought you was gonna say you were pregnant or something!"

"Ryan!" She glared at him playfully while walking towards the man's kitchen and taking the bagels out of the bag.

"What? I'd love to see you try and handle a child!"

"You're so evil, you know that?" She laughed, "why am I even friends with you?"

"Because I'm your favourite person in the world and you love me like crazy?"

The redhead just smiled at him, "That, I do"

* * *

"Ry, just.. Just get it together, okay!" Chloe yelled at her frantic best friend who was pacing the room and grunting.

"I can't believe this is happening!" The blonde shouted.

"Ryan, stop! You're making a big deal out of n-"

"Don't even dare say its nothing, Chloe Beale! Don't!" He pointed his finger at the redhead.

"Come _on_" Chloe whined.

"You're trying to tell me that this isn't a big deal?!"

"Not really, no.." The redhead made a face as if to say she didn't care.

"Oh my _God!_" Ryan responded with wide eyes.

"I didn't even know it was her at first, what does that tell you?"

"That obviously she looks different in person, but _still!_" He threw his hands up in the air, "you're going on a date with Beca fucking _Mitchell!_" He yelled, putting emphasis on the DJ's last name.

"I know, I d-"

"Do you have any clue how exciting this is?! Jesus, Chloe! I'm gonna make you look _gorgeous!_" He gushed.

"Ryan there's really no need-"

"What, am I not capable of making you look gorgeous? _Huh?_" Ryan snapped quickly in a mocking hurt tone.

"What, no I just-"

"That's settled then! What's the point in having a stylist as your best friend if you're not going to take advantage of me? Come on! Up up up!"

Before Chloe could respond, a text came through her phone from Stacie.

_**«Stacie: The apartments yours for the night babe, I'm at Zac's until tomorrow x»**_

_**«Chloe: Thanks Stace, I'll see you tomorrow x»**_

"Who's that? Is that Beca?! What did she say? Has she bailed? Did she figure out she's too good for you?! What-"

"Ryan!"

"I'm sorry babe, you know I have no filter" he answered, looking like a kicked puppy.

"It was Stacie, the apartment's safe so we're going back there."

"What, why? All my equipment is _here!_"

The redhead grabbed her friends hand and dragged him towards the door. "Because its almost five and I was supposed to text Beca to tell her when to pick me up!"

"At least let me get my tools, I'll be down in 2!"

"You're a stylist, how come you're making out like you're some sort of macho builder man"

"Word of advice, _ginger.._ Gay and macho do _not_ fit together,_ ever!_"

"I worry about you"

"No need my little lesbian friend, no need!"

Chloe just laughed and left Ryan to get his hair styling equipment and walk down to her car. She waited for a few moments and laughed as she saw Ryan stumble into the car with a huge bag.

"Let's make you look _fabulous!_" He cheered as he clapped his hands.

* * *

Beca was totally not waiting around almost all day in her bedroom for Chloe to text her. She definitely was not currently laid on her stomach on the floor with her white iPhone 5 right in front of her eyes as she waited and waited. (Gaining weird looks from her German Shepherd, Jake) and she definitely didn't scream in frustration when she got a text that happened to be Jesse instead of the redhead that so happened to occupy her every thought. (Also, gaining a weird look from her pet)

_**«Jesse: Sup Becs! Reservations are made, just call me superman»**_

_**«Beca: Chloe!»**_

_**«Jesse: Uh.. no? Wait, is this 'Chloe' girl actually me and this is your romantic way of asking me on a date?»**_

_**«Beca: No, idiot! I'm waiting for her to text me but then you text instead, I thought you was her!»**_

_**«Jesse: Back up a minute. Beca Mitchell is SMITTEN!»**_

_**«Beca: Capital letters? Really? No need»**_

_**«Jesse: Yes need! SMITTEN KITTEN»**_

_**«Beca: Fuck you. You're fired!»**_

_**«Jesse: I don't even work for you!»**_

_**«Beca: You're fired from my life.»**_

_**«Jesse: We both know you wouldn't be able to live without me»**_

_**«Beca: Life would be a lot more peaceful»**_

_**«Jesse: You're just mad at me because you're smitten»**_

_**«Beca: STOP»**_

_**«Jesse: Bite me! You also haven't thanked me for the reservations by the way, should I just cancel or..?»**_

_**«Beca: You dare, Swanson!»**_

_**«Jesse: Say it.»**_

_**«Beca: Thank you, I owe you one»**_

_**«Jesse: You owe me more than one, I'll take four»**_

_**«Beca: If we're talking about something other than drinks then no»**_

_**«Jesse: Damn it»**_

_**«Beca: Go away, Chloe just text me!»**_

_**«Jesse: *cough* smitten *cough*»**_

When the text from the right person did come through, she almost jumped up and down on her bed. _Almost_. Well, actually, maybe she did. As soon as the unknown number came on screen, she left the phone on the floor and jumped up to happy dance on her king sized bed. Jake pounced up with her and tried jumping on her but she took him by the paws and shouted excitedly, "Jake, she finally text me!"

She then found herself embarrassingly squealing for joy when she finally sat down and read the text. Resulting in bouncing up and down a few more times before she eventually replied.

_**«Chloe: Hey you! It's the amazing redhead you met at the coffee shop this morning! You have my number now so there's no chance of backing out of this date ;)»**_

_**«Beca: Redhead? I don't recall meeting a redhead today unless I was high or something and can't remember..»**_

_**«Chloe: Oh, is this Beca Mitchell? I'm sorry if its not, she must have typed the wrong number in»**_

_**«Beca: Beca Mitchell?! Isn't she that super cool, super sexy, awesomely amazing music producer?! You're so easy ;)»**_

_**«Chloe: Okay, this is totally Beca ;) what plans have you got for us later DJ?»**_

_**«Beca: Ah, that's for me to know and you to find out my little cherub!»**_

_**«Chloe: Little cherub?! I'm like 5 inches taller than you!»**_

_**«Beca: Still doesn't stop me from giving you pet names»**_

_**«Chloe: Pet names? Wow this is getting pretty serious, Mitchell! I'll have you know I don't put out on the first date»**_

_**«Beca: Ah damn it, what good is it taking you out now?»**_

_**«Chloe: I guess your new pet name is Ms. Sarcasm! How did I even agree to going out with you?»**_

_**«Beca: Because I'm super awesome and charming and I'm a great catch? ;) Plus you know I have a great rack»**_

_**«Chloe: So chivalrous! I guess they're mainly the reasons, especially the last point ;)»**_

_**«Beca: You have great taste, ginger! I'll pick you up at exactly 7, what's your address?»**_

_**«Chloe: 110 Main Street. Apt 26. I'm holding you to that, I expect you to be there on time or I'm not answering the door ;)»**_

_**«Beca: So demanding!»**_

_**«Chloe: You know it, I'll see you at 7!»**_

_**«Beca: On the dot!»**_

* * *

So it was settled. Beca was picking Chloe up at 7 and right now it was.. 5. So that gives her 2 hours, to get a shower, get ready and find her way to Chloe's house.

"Fuck!" Beca yelled to nobody in particular. Yet Jake jumped up from his throne (literally, he has a throne) and ran to see what she was shouting at. "Jakey I'm fine, but I'm late! I'm gonna be late Jake!" The dog just groaned and walked away as the brunette got up from her sitting position on the floor (yeah, she likes to sit on the floor, sue her) and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

20 minutes later, Beca had finished her shower, dried her hair and was stood with a towel wrapped around her in her closet, choosing an outfit.

"What about this?" She asked her dog, holding up a black and dark blue patterned mini-skirt. The hound responded by turning a full 360 and wagging his tail. "_Bingo!_"

She shimmied herself into the pencil skirt, put on a blue tank top and tucked it into the skirt, then put a dark blue blazer over the top. She accompanied that with dark, 4 inch wedges and her favourite black handbag (which she has on her all of the time)

She finished off by straightening her hair, putting some foundation, lip gloss and mascara on, and obviously, her trademark black eyeliner and eye shadow. "Shower, _check!_ Makeup, _check!_ Hair, _check!_" She listed, counting on her fingers.

"Okay, I think I'm ready" she turned round and addressed her dog again who just looked up from his laying position. She looked at the time on her phone and noticed it was 6:30. "30 minutes, okay I better go."

Jake followed her downstairs to the front door, obviously hoping that he could go with her. "Nuh-uh, not tonight buddy, I'll be back later" she patted the dog who just groaned in response as she opened the door. "Wish me luck!" was her last words before heading out to her garage after locking the door.

The DJ opened the garage and got into her red and black-striped mini convertible (yeah, she has a mini cooper. Again, sue her) and started the engine. She looked back at the text that Chloe had sent her, "110 Main Street, apartment 26" she said to herself before backing up and driving off into the night.

* * *

"Okay, so I was thinking we could straighten it out, or will that look too professional? What about curls? Not too many though, they need to be loose, y'know? Oh and-"

"GINGER!"

"What?!"

"Just let me work my magic" Ryan sighed as he washed Chloe's hair with coconut conditioner.

"Sorry" she mumbled, letting Ryan finish washing her hair.

The tall blonde blow-dried Chloe's hair after washing it and straightening it. He curled a few strands of hair into loose curls and admired his work. "Your hair is _so_ soft" he pouted as he stroked her hair in his left hand.

"Thanks.." She answered, smirking at how the man was easily amused. "I don't mean to be rude but can you hurry the _hell_ up?! She'll be here in.." She looked at her phone, "30 minutes, Ryan! I haven't even picked out an outfit!"

"Okay, do your own makeup, I'll go pick an outfit for you!" Ryan hurried off to the bedroom.

"Ryan, no!" She stood up.

"Sit your perky ass back down now!" He ordered. "I'm gay, I think I know what _fashion_ is!"

The redhead sighed and realised she wasn't going to win the argument. She fetched her makeup box and looked through it for a minute before settling on light foundation, black mascara, red lipstick and dark grey eye shadow. She then checked her phone and saw a text from the brunette.

_**«Beca: I'm on my way, don't blame me if I'm a minute late. Small girl + big city = guaranteed missing persons case»**_

The redhead smirked at the message before typing back:

**_«Chloe: I told you, if you're not here at exactly 7 then I'm not answering ;)»_**

She then noticed she only had 20 minutes left. Make that 19. "Ryan! Hurry up _now!"_

* * *

Ryan walked in 10 minutes later looking proud of himself. "Your outfit is on the bed, fire cracker, go change!"

"Jesus, finally!"

"My names Ryan but close enough" he smirked, proud at himself for the witty comeback.

It was literally 5 minutes after Chloe had finished getting ready that she heard Ryan talking into the intercom.

"Come right up!" His high pitched voice yelled a little too excitedly into the speaker.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and smiled when Ryan gasped and brought his hands up to his mouth. "My baby's all grown up!" He exclaimed. She could of sworn she saw tears in the man's eyes but she didn't have any time to respond as she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Oh God, I don't think I'm ready! How do I look?! What if she sees me and laughs at how ridiculous I look?! Oh_ god_, Ryan I'm freaking out!"

_**Smack!**_

"_Ow!_" The redhead shouted with a shocked face as she picked up a pillow, "did you just throw this pillow at my face?"

"It was the only way to shut you up" Ryan responded sheepishly.

"You could have messed up my make-up!" She shouted, throwing the pillow back at him which made the tall man laugh.

"Come on, you look _gorgeous_. Now answer the door before I overwhelm with feels!"

The redhead gave Ryan a questioning look but then brushed the comment off and made her way to the door.

She opened it up and gasped as she saw how beautiful the small DJ looked. Chloe had only ever seen the woman in magazines, either dressed casually or done up to look like some sort of uncomfortable air-brushed supermodel. But _this_, this wasn't what Chloe was expecting. **_Oh my God! She looks absolutely beautiful! And holy mother of all that is good, she's wearing a skirt!_**

"Wow, Chloe you look.. _Wow_" Beca breathed out as a wide smile spread across her face.

"You look pretty _wow_ yourself" The redhead answered back, internally screaming at how gorgeous Beca looked.

The small brunette stood and admired the redhead's form. She was dressed in a short black dress with white-ish patterns on the front. Her red locks were curled loosely and hung over her almost-bare shoulders. To top it off, she was wearing a bright red shade of lipstick which made her eyes pop out even more, to almost hypnotise the DJ. _**Beca Mitchell. You are standing in front of a real life angel.**_

The redhead looked at her phone which read **'7:00pm'**.

"It's _exactly_ 7" the ginger said in a shocked tone, "are you God?!"

"Something like that, yeah" the brunette smirked. "You look so beautiful"

Chloe blushed, "Thank you, you do too" she said with a smile. The two stood there taking in each other's beauty before it was rudely interrupted by a very excited Ryan. He popped his head around the door frame and smiled brightly at Beca. "Hi!"

"Uh, hello" she answered guiltily, as if she had been caught staring at Chloe.

"Beca this is Ryan, my best friend, and Ryan this is-"

"Beca Mitchell!" He yelled which made Beca wince.

"Ryan, God damn it! I told you to stay calm!" Chloe looked at him sternly which, dare she say it, turned Beca on. A lot.

"I'm sorry Chloe but it's Beca Mitchell! Beca Mitchell is standing at your door! You're going on a date with_ Beca Mitchell!_ Why aren't you freaking out?!"

"Because I'm hoping to save all the dignity I have, unlike someone"

"Bitch you did _not!_"

"I did _too!_"

Beca cleared her throat in order to get the bickering pair's attention. "I'm sorry to ruin this _touching_ moment, but I would really like to steal Chloe away from you for the night. If that's okay?" Beca asked Ryan jokingly.

Ryan stood looking at Beca for what seemed to be hours before he finally spoke up. "You have the voice of an angel" he gushed in a soft tone.

"Uh, thanks" Beca replied, smirking at the tall blonde who now had his hand over his mouth.

"Beca Mitchell thanked me" he whispered to Chloe, not taking his eyes off of the brunette stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"_Okay_, Ryan, I'm going now"

Beca laughed as Chloe pushed Ryan further into the apartment and strutted out to join her. "You ready?" Chloe asked with a bright smile. Beca nodded and held her arm out for Chloe to link hers with. "I like him, he's funny" Beca said as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. She pressed the button on the wall and waited until the doors opened.

"He's not always like that" Chloe explained, stepping into the elevator and watching the doors close, arms still linked with the brunette's. "He's just jealous that I get to go on a date with such an awesome person"

Beca almost blushed but played it cool as she answered, "I'm jealous that he gets to share an apartment with such an awesome person"

"_Oh_ he's not my room mate, he's just someone I've known forever" Chloe said, stepping out of the elevator into the hall.

"Well I'm jealous that he's had the privilege of knowing you for such a long time" Beca winked as she opened the door and was met with a cool breeze.

"You're sweet" Chloe responded. The redhead smiled widely as they approached Beca's car. "You have a mini cooper!"

"What's wrong with mini's?!" She asked in a jokingly shocked way as she untangled their arms from Chloe to find her car keys.

"Nothing they're cute, like you!" she said as she bopped Beca on her nose, making the brunette scrunch her face up. "Thank you" the redhead said as the brunette opened the car door for her.

"Ready to be blown away?" Beca winked after she had got in the drivers seat, put her seatbelt on and started the engine.

"Always!" Chloe responded as she put her seatbelt on.


	4. Chapter 4: Restaurants or beaches?

"So, where is Beca Mitchell, DJ and music extraordinaire, taking me tonight?" Chloe asked with a goofy grin as she sat in the passenger seat while Beca drove through town.

"If I tell you before we get there, I'd have to kill you" Beca shot back, earning a giggle from the taller woman. _**God, I could get used to that sound.**_

"Want some music on?" Beca asked, in which Chloe just nodded and smiled in response. The brunette turned the radio on and was just about to turn it to her friend, Fat Amy's show, but she was caught off guard by what was currently on.

***Music producer, Beca Mitchell was seen kissing a mystery redhead yesterday on Hollywood Boulevard outside of Kelly's Coffee shop. The talented DJ and unknown taller woman seemed to be comfortable with each other as they walked out of a hotel hand in hand. The paparazzi then snapped pictures of Beca kissing this girl on the cheek after what looked like, exchanging numbers. The-***

"Fucking paparazzi" Beca muttered as she turned the channel over. Chloe didn't know what to say after she noticed that Beca seemed to be angry at what they had just heard. She rested a hand on the brunette's thigh but warily doubted her action. It wasn't until the brunette smiled back at her that she realised it was okay. She gave the DJ's leg a little squeeze and smiled reassuringly at her.

The two didn't talk for the rest of the ride. They sat in a comfortable silence (with the exception of the radio in the background, although it was on low volume.)

About 15 minutes later, Beca pulled up outside the restaurant.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed with a shocked face. Looking up at the restaurant which read **'Casa Vega'** in big letters.

"What do you think?" Beca asked with a smile as she turned the engine off, pulled the keys out and took off her seatbelt.

"It- it's.. _Wow!_ I can't.. How?" The redhead turned to face Beca. **_God, those eyes!_** Beca thought as she looked into the woman's blue orbs. **_Focus, Mitchell._**

"I had to pull a few strings but I managed to get a reservation. We even get a booth!" Beca said in a surprisingly excited tone. The brunette then quickly hopped out of the car and ran around to Chloe's side to open the door before she could. The redhead's heart melted a little at the small gesture.

"Casa Vega is like, the best restaurant in LA, Bec." Chloe said as she stepped out of the car. Beca shut the car door and locked it shut.

"I guess you deserve the best" she winked and linked Chloe's fingers with hers, which honestly made Chloe's stomach flutter. They started walking towards the restaurant hand-in-hand._** Don't forget to breathe,**_ Chloe thought to herself as she was reminded that Beca was probably going to go all-out this evening, given the fact that she took her on the roof of a hotel when they had only just become acquainted.

"What about the paparazzi?" Chloe whispered, as if talking any higher would trigger the paps to come running towards them.

"What about them?" Beca asked rhetorically as she carelessly opened the door of the restaurant for Chloe and smiled. The two women walked into the restaurant and the redhead gasped at how beautiful it looked. The tables were lined up with a red cloth over them. Some tables had dark red chairs and others were booths. Each table had a candle in the middle and were already set with knives and forks. The restaurant was dimly lit which made it all the more romantic and Chloe smiled as she saw that not many people were there, so they wouldn't be interrupted by a fan or anything.

"Table for two, under the name 'Swanson'" Beca stated to the (quite snobby) looking waitress.

"Right this way ladies" the woman said with a fake smile. _**What's her problem?**_

"Swanson?" Chloe asked confusedly.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't have time to make a reservation so Jesse did it for me"

Chloe nodded and the two then followed the waitress, still hand in hand, to their table. There was a pianist in the corner of the restaurant and Chloe noticed the sweet symphony of 'someone to watch over me.' She smiled to herself as she took in the atmosphere, but blushed when Beca noticed. "You like it?"

"I love it, Becs" Chloe managed to breathe out as she squeezed Beca's hand tighter.

"Here are your menu's." The waitress said with (another) fake smile, "if you need anything, just ask, and we'll be sure to do everything possible to suit your needs."

"Thank you" both women replied as they sat down opposite each other.

"This place is even more perfect than I imagined" Chloe smiled. "Do you come here often?"

"Nope, first time actually. I hadn't even heard of it before Jesse suggested it to me" the brunette replied honestly.

_**At least she's being honest.**_ Chloe smiled. "You'd never even heard of it? _Wow_"

"Why, is that bad?" Beca chucked.

"No, no no.. I just thought you'd have at least heard of it. I mean, don't you always come to these fancy restaurants?"

"I'd say I'm more of a Taco Bell kinda girl" Beca winked as she picked up the menu and started to look through it.

_**Soul mates!**_ "I'd say you have great taste" the redhead winked back which made Beca smile.

"Look at this, I can't even pronounce half of the words on here" Beca whispered over the table.

"I know, that's exactly what I was thinking"

Beca looked up at Chloe who seemed to be concentrating on trying to pronounce the words in her head. The brunette found herself admiring the look of confusion on the woman's face and smiled as the redhead's eye brow raised as she must have seen a strange word on the menu.

"I don't even know what half of these mean" Chloe stated without taking her eyes off of the menu.

"Me neither" Beca replied as she looked down at the menu and realised she had only read the breakfast section before she got caught up in the redhead's beauty.

Before either women could speak again, the waitress from earlier came to the table with a notepad. "Can I get you any drinks?" The woman asked.

Beca looked at Chloe in confusion. "What do you recommend?" The brunette looked back at the waitress.

The woman sighed and turned to a page in her notebook. "I'd say the Merlot or Chardonnay is nice. The Giaconda Chardonnay is definitely in my top 5, but that's me" she shot a smug smile which Beca just brushed off. _**Maybe she's not a fan.**_ The brunette thought.

When Beca didn't respond, Chloe cut in. "That's great, thank you"

The waitress smiled genuinely at the redhead before walking away to fetch the wine, which left Chloe and Beca sat there in confusion at the waitresses change in demeanour.

"What's Giaconda Chardonnay?" Chloe smirked.

"I don't know but it's apparently 150 dollars" Beca laughed as she saw the price on the menu.

"Oh, gosh, I didn't know! I'm sorry, I d-"

"Hey" the brunette interrupted, "as long as you like it then I'm sure it's alright"

_**God, Beca! Stop doing that to me!**_ Chloe thought just as her stomach knotted and a wide smile spread across her cheeks.

There was a short comfortable pause before Beca spoke up. "So tell me, what do you do?"

"I'm sort of on broadway. I'm hoping to become.. You know, an actual actress, which is highly doubtful, but a girl can dream, right?"

"Hey, don't think like that, I'm sure you're great" Beca took Chloe's hand which was resting on the table. Chloe looked down at their hands and a smile spread across her face. "How old are you, by the way?"

"I'm 25, like you"

"Right.. Sorry that was random, I just didn't know" Beca laughed. "So.. What do you like to do, like.. In your free time?"

"I love photography. I have a real passion for that.. I uh, I like to sing and I enjoy reading and listening to music too"

"Yeah? What kind of music?"

"All sorts really.. I love your music, obviously" the redhead winked. "I like indie music.. You know, stuff that not many people have heard of before"

"I agree.." Beca nodded, "Best way to spend a saturday?"

"What's this, a talk show?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"I'm just asking whatever rolls off of my tongue" Beca smiled.

"Well, I guess I like to wake up kinda late.. I uh, I sometimes go for a run in the morning but when I don't, I like to stay in bed. Watch TV or listen to music.. And basically just chill out all day" Chloe smiled. "How about you?"

"Well, I wake up in my huge king sized bed which is made of gold.. Then I get my maid to carry me downstairs and she makes me a full course breakfast.."

"You're so sarcastic!" Chloe grinned. Beca smiled back at her but her smile faded when she saw the waitress walking towards them.

"Here's your wine. Are you ready to place your order?"

"Yeah, I uh.. I think I'll have the- the mash-ka c-con hu-uevo" the brunette stuttered as she tried to pronounce the difficult word._** Aw, she's like an adorable 2 year old!**_ Chloe thought to herself and couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips.

"Do you mean the machca con huevo?" the waitress replied smugly in a fluent accent as she wrote down the order.

"Yeah, that.."

"And for you?" The woman asked Chloe politely after giving the brunette a questioning look.

"I'll have the pollo asado, please"

"Good choice" the waitress smiled at Chloe. She then took the two menu's from the women and walked away.

"It's the dark makeup isn't it?" Beca asked jokingly. "I knew I should have toned down on it. This place is just too darn posh for me"

The redhead giggled at the brunette. _**Seriously how many times is she gonna make me do that tonight?**_

"What's pollo asado, anyway?" Beca asked, smiling over the table.

"Grilled chicken with guacamole" Chloe shot back, "What did you order?"

"I think I ordered from the breakfast menu" she cringed.

"Wh- what does it say?" Chloe asked, smirking at the brunette's facial expression.

"Scrambled eggs with shredded bacon"

The two burst into a fit of giggles, gaining strange looks from the other people scattered around the restaurant.

* * *

"So, what do you hate most about the dating process? Please tell me so I can avoid it" Beca smirked.

"You're funny" Chloe laughed. "I guess I don't like when people are boring."

"Am I being boring?"

"Yeah, you're being _so_ boring. Gosh, its unbelievable!" Chloe laughed.

"I knew it!" Beca exclaimed sarcastically. Not wanting this getting-to-know-you stage to end, Chloe kept the conversation going by asking random questions that popped into her head.

"What's your favourite movie?"

The brunette scrunched her face up, "not really a big movie fan"

The redhead shrugged coolly, "Fair enough, wh-"

"What- you're not going to lecture me about how I haven't seen the 'right' movie?" Beca asked, surprised that Chloe didn't say what Jesse said the first time they met, about how she just needs to see the perfect movie for her to change her mind.

"No, it's not your fault that you don't like them" Chloe smiled. "So, who's the most important person in your life?"

_**You. **_

_**Wait, Beca. What?**_

"I'd say uh.. Jesse. I think he's probably the most important person in my life. He's always been there for me, right from the start of my career and he's such a good friend.. I don't know what I'd do without him keeping me grounded"

Chloe smiled as she noticed the sincerity in Beca's voice. This 'Jesse' dude must be someone really special. "How did you two meet?"

"I met him when I was uh.. 13.. We were neighbours and then when I was 18, his family took me in when my mom and dad died."

"Oh, I remember you mentioning that, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't be" If it was anybody else, Beca would find this conversation uncomfortable, but it was Chloe. And Chloe was different. Chloe was.. Chloe. "It's fine" the brunette smiled genuinely which put Chloe at ease.

"What's he like?"

"He's great, kinda annoying at times.." she laughed, "He's really sweet and he's always there for me, you know? Like, even when I don't need him to be there, he's there, and that's kinda cool.. He _loves_ movies too and always tries to get me to watch them but he fails.. Miserably."

"Right, well I guess we're not going to see a movie for our second date then" Chloe shot back in a playful tone.

"Second date?"

"That- that's if you want" Chloe blushed.

"I'd love it, and I don't mind going to see a movie." _**Wow, Mitchell. This one must be special.**_

"That's sounds great" Chloe smiled. "Uh, morning or evening?"

"Oo, evening" Beca responded.

"Dogs or cats?" _**Please be a dog woman, please be a dog woman.**_

"Dogs" Beca responded with a smile.

"Thank God!"

"I have a German Shepherd named Jake at home. He's my angel"

"_Aw_" the redhead smiled. "Spontaneity or routine?"

"Spontaneity, I took you up to a roof half an hour after we met, didn't I?" Beca laughed which made Chloe giggle.

"I still don't understand how you got me up there, by the way.. Uh, casual or formal?"

"It was my charm, I just know it" Beca winked, "_And_.. Casual"

"Reading or video games?"

"Oo, that's tough!" Beca hesitated, "I'd say video games"

"Child!" The redhead mocked.

"Hey!" The brunette smirked. _**Since when were first dates ever like this?!**_

* * *

And just as quickly as the conversation started flowing, it was soon cut off by the waitress bringing their meals. Beca smiled up at the waitress who didn't smile back, but a small smile spread across the waitresses lips when she looked at Chloe grinning. "Thank you" Chloe said, and the waitress walked away.

"I think someone's got an admirer" Beca stated as she picked up the salt shaker and spread it across her meal. Chloe brushed the statement off with a smirk and picked up the bottle from the ice bucket. She poured a glass for her and a glass for Beca and then stuck it back in the bucket.

Beca swirled the drink around and looked into Chloe's eyes. "To trying new things" she stated as she raised the glass.

"To trying new things" Chloe repeated and nodded, raising her glass to _clink_ with Beca's. They both grinned at each other before taking a sip of the chardonnay. Chloe let out a soft '_mmm_' sound which almost made Beca choke as the sound immediately went somewhere she wasn't expecting. "God, that's _so_ good!"

"Definitely worth 150 dollars, right?" Beca laughed. The redhead smiled and nodded in response. The two of them then dug into their food, sharing pleasantries while doing so. Soon after they started to eat, they ended up talking about almost anything and everything. Beca couldn't help but think how it was so odd that conversation flowed so easily between the two of them, and Chloe couldn't help but admire Beca's witty sense of humour and charm.

* * *

As soon as the meal was over, Beca had only had 1 small glass of wine, (because she was driving) and Chloe unwillingly had the rest of the bottle. The brunette waved to the waitress and paid the bill, with a $20 tip, and held onto Chloe's hand as she led her to the front of the restaurant. She then noticed that a crowd of paparazzi had formed in the front entrance and if she went out, they would undoubtedly ask who Chloe was and if they were a couple. The brunette wasn't ready for these questions yet so she asked the waitress if she could go out of the back. Chloe clung onto her as she led her through the back and helped her into the car.

"Where are we going?" Chloe slurred as Beca drove the opposite way to where they came on the way to the restaurant.

"You'll see" Beca smiled.

She carried on driving until they arrived at a small, secluded beach area. Beca pulled up just at the edge of the sand and Chloe seemed speechless for the first time tonight. Beca admired the redhead's face as she took in her surroundings. She smiled at how captivated Chloe seemed to be as she looked out into the ocean. The brunette undid her seatbelt and got out of the car before running round to Chloe's side of the car and opening the door for her. "M'lady" Beca smiled.

"Thank you" Chloe answered sincerely as her mouth still gaped at the beautiful scenery. "Bec this is so beautiful"

"I figured you'd like it after you said that your parents liked to take you to the beach when you was younger" The brunette linked her fingers with the redhead's as they both looked out at the sea.

"You really didn't have to, Becs" Chloe smiled tearfully. She didn't want the brunette to get upset because of the fact that she shared such a fond memory of the beach with her mom and dad, but she admired that she would go out of her way to make her happy, even if the brunette _had_ told her that she hadn't been to the beach since before her parents died. Beca smiled back at her and let go of Chloe's hand to take her heels off. "What are you doing?"

"Walking along the shore, you didn't think that I'd brought you just to stare at the water, did you?"

Chloe laughed and took her heels off, just like Beca had. They left them in the car and headed out to the water.

"Shit, that's cold!" Beca hissed as the seawater touched her toes slightly.

"Come on, you wuss!" Chloe pushed playfully as she squeezed Beca's hand harder and walked further into the water until it came up to her ankles. After another 5 minutes of nudging, Beca finally managed to get in ankle deep too.

The two strolled across the water hand-in-hand, as the sea splashed up on their calves. (So cliché, right?) Chloe talked more about her childhood. She tried to not talk about her parents too much, in case she upset Beca, but she talked about how she had an older brother; Michael. He's a marine and he's 29. Chloe talked a lot about her brother and it made Beca smile because she felt like Chloe was talking about Jesse. Jesse was basically a brother to Beca and hearing Chloe talk about all the similar things that Michael and Jesse did, it made her feel happy because of how they had both grown up with a brother to protect them.

The two shared a lot about their characteristics, pet peeves, guilty pleasures.. Basically _everything._ And before they knew it, it was 11pm and time for them to head back.

* * *

The DJ's red mini parked up outside Chloe's apartment at 11:22pm. Beca shut the engine off and turned towards Chloe. They smiled lovingly at each other without saying a word, both wishing internally that they could relive the night again and again. Beca was the first to break eye contact as she opened her door and ran around to open Chloe's again for the sixth time that night. Chloe got out of the car and smiled at Beca as a thank you. "Can I walk you to your door?" Beca asked which earnt a little laugh from Chloe.

"Of course" the redhead smiled when she felt Beca's hand wrap around hers again. _**Shit, what if she wants to come in? Wait, should I ask her if she wants to come in? Oh my God, what if she wants to have sex?! No, she won't want sex on the first date, will she? Shit Chloe, breathe!**_

"You okay?" Beca asked, interrupting her internal battle."You seem tense?"

"Hmm? Yeah" Chloe managed to breathe out, "I'm fine"

"Okay, well uh.. I had an amazing time with you tonight" Beca smiled as she arrived at the doorstep of the tall block of flats. "I'd really like to do this again sometime"

"Me too" Chloe answered back as a smile spread across her face.

The two stood there for a moment, looking into each others eyes before Beca let go of Chloe's hand and cleared her throat. "I uh, I better go before I- I.. I'll see you later, okay? I'll text you?"

_**Better go before you what? Before you what?!** "_Yeah, I'd like that.."

Beca smiled and leant over, placing a soft peck against the redhead's cheek, leaving her lips to linger there for a few seconds before pulling away. She smiled once more at the woman and turned on her heel to walk to her car. Once the brunette had watched Chloe walk into the building and shut the door behind her, she wanted to punch herself in the face. _**Why didn't you kiss her?!**_ She thought to herself as she rested her head against the steering wheel. _**Smooth fucking move, Mitchell.**_

She turned the engine on a few minutes later and then turned the radio on. She almost punched herself again when she realised what song was on.

_**And I get all tongue tied, lost in your eyes**__**  
**_

_**I'm a fool and I know it**_

_**I should've kissed you, I should've told you**_

_**Told you just how I feel.**_

"FUCK YOU CHRIS BROWN!"


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the best friend

Chloe woke up to the burning sunlight shining through her window at 9am. She laid in bed for a few minutes, thinking about last nights events and smiling to herself. She didn't know what she expected when Beca asked her out on a date. And she certainly wasn't expecting it to go so well and for conversation to flow so easily with the DJ. If you would have told her last week that she'd meet Beca Mitchell in a coffee shop, and then go out on a date with her the next day, she would have just laughed in your face and told her you was crazy. But here she is, the morning after her date and the only thing she can think is, _**when am I next going to see Beca?**_

She finally got out of bed 5 minutes later and threw on some shorts and a tank top, then walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Chloe? Is that you?" a voice asked from the bedroom. **_Stacie? I thought she was out with Zac?_**

"Yeah Stace, do you want some coffee?!" Chloe shouted back at her roommate. The tall brunette appeared at the door frame with a white tank top and some shorts on.

"_Shh! _You'll wake Mike up"

The redhead sighed as she opened the cupboard to fetch two coffee mugs, "Mike? Who the hell is Mike? What happened to Zac?"

"I don't know, I met him at the gym yesterday because Zac bailed- hey I have a question, why was Ryan curled up on my sofa last night watching mean girls?"

"He.. I don't know" the redhead turned away and tried not to laugh. Of course, Ryan would have wanted to wait until Chloe got back from her date to hear all the 'juicy details' as he would put it.

"Well I walked in with Mike and I didn't even know he was there" she said as she sat at the table, "if it wasn't for Damien shouting 'I want my pink shirt back' then we probably would have had sex against the door before Ryan had any chance to say anything.."

"Oh my God, then I'm glad Ryan was there to stop you" the redhead laughed as she poured the two coffee's, making sure to put extra milk in Stacie's, just how she liked it.

"Oh, no we still had sex against the door" Stacie stated nonchalantly as if it was normal to share that sort of information with people. Seriously, how can she be so comfortable in talking about stuff like that?

"Are- are you serious?! Stacie!" The redhead shot a stern glare at her friend as she sat cross legged at the table opposite Stacie and handed her the coffee.

"Geesh, chill, it was obviously _after_ Ryan had left.. That would have been weird" Stacie smirked, taking a drink out of the cup.

Chloe glared at Stacie with an incredulous look on her face as she took a sip of her own coffee, "I hate you so much"

"_No_, you don't" Stacie smiled. "So where were you last night?"

"Oh, I had a date"

"A date?!" Stacie's eyes widened.

"Yes, Stacie.. A date" Chloe rolled her eyes.

The brunette sat there looking at Chloe in disbelief. The redhead hadn't been on a date in 2 months and now she was just shrugging it off like it was nothing? "Well, you can't just tell me you went on a date and then not elaborate! Who was it?! Was she cute? Did she kiss you? H-"

"Stacie!" Chloe sighed, "yeah, I get that it's been a while but_** please**_, tone down on the questions, it's too early for 20Q"

Stacie looked at the redhead sheepishly. "Are you gonna tell me who it is?"

"Hmm" Chloe brought her finger up to her chin and made a 'thinking' face before saying "nope"

"Oh my God, Chloe, you can't do that to me!" Stacie pouted.

Chloe looked at the brunette for a moment and sighed when she realised that Stacie wouldn't this drop until she got her own way. She took a deep breath before looking away and muttering "Beca Mitchell"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Beca Mitchell" Chloe said a little louder.

"Who's Beca M- OH MY _GOD!_" Stacie gasped loudly and shot her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Stacie!" Chloe winced and scrunched her face up at Stacie's shrill scream.

"Beca Mitchell?! As in, world's-best-music-producer-and-super-hot-DJ Beca Mitchell?!"

"I guess so, whatever floats your boat"

"Chloe _Beale!_"

"Stacie _Conrad!_" the ginger mocked and smirked as Stacie stood up and started fanning herself with the newspaper that Chloe was reading, gaining a frustrated sigh from the redhead.

"You're kidding me aren't you? Please tell me you're kidding"

"I'm not" Chloe laughed.

The brunette's breathing seemed to get heavier and heavier, "I think I'm gonna pass out"

"Why is everyone so excited that I went on a date with her?"

"BECAUSE IT'S BECA MITCHELL"

"I know!"

"You _know_ how much I love her music, Chloe!-"

"Stacie?" A (very) masculine voice said from the doorway of Stacie's bedroom. The two of them looked at the man leaning against the door frame in nothing but his jeans.

"Oh, morning! Chloe this is Mike, Mike this is Chloe" Stacie introduced them both nonchalantly and Chloe laughed to herself at how Stacie could be so comfortable, and not awkward, on the morning after. Sure, she's had her fair share of having to do the walk of shame but the way Stacie just played it cool the next morning baffled her.

"Hi" Mike simply stated in which Chloe just smiled back.

"I'll be right back" Stacie said as she gave Chloe the newspaper back and made her way to the bedroom, "Don't you dare think that this conversation is over, Beale"

The redhead just sighed as she took another swig of her coffee. Today was gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

"She's actually perfect, Jess." Beca beamed like a 15 year old schoolgirl. "I mean she's genuinely _so_ perfect. I- I don't think there's any other word to describe her apart from perfect. She's got like, the most beautiful light blue eyes and her hair is gorgeous, you know? Like, there's not a single strand of hair out of place. She's just.. She's flawless and I just- I can't.. It's like 'hey Chloe, how are you doing that with your face?' that's how gorgeous she is and I just don't get it! How-"

"Jesus, Beca, breathe!" Jesse interrupted, amused by how Beca was gushing over her new friend. He's pretty sure he has never seen her act this way over anybody.

"Shit, sorry." Beca blushed, but the smile on her face still stayed there like it had been since the date. It had been there since she got home at 11:30. It had been there when she was making her mixes from 12am until 7am. It had been there when she walked into work at 8:15. And it's still there now as she's talking to Jesse on her break.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much. It's like someone's tattooed a smile onto your face" Jesse laughed with his childlike grin spreading across his face.

"She does things to me, man. Y'know like.. I've never felt like this and it- it's _so_ weird"

"Gross, Bec.. I don't wanna know that your new girlfriend gives you a lady boner-"

"Jesse! I didn't mean that!" Beca blushed again which made Jesse chuckle. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"So when are you gonna see her again?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of texting her to see if she wanted to hang out later, is that too soon?"

"Not at all, see if she wants to get some ice cream or something"

Beca just smiled at Jesse and pulled her phone out. She was thinking of texting her but she realized that she'd prefer to hear her voice. She dialed her number and it rang twice before the redhead picked up, sounding as perky as ever.

_**"Hello!"**_

"Hey, Chloe" Beca smiled through the phone, glad that Chloe couldn't see how stupid she looked, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Which Jesse was laughing at because the DJ seemed totally and completely hooked on this girl. (He would tease her about that later.)

_**"Hey DJ, what's up?"**_ Beca smiled at the nickname and was just about to answer when she heard a faint, _**"DJ? Is that Beca?!"**_ through the phone speaker.

"Chlo?" Beca asked confusedly when Chloe didn't say anything.

_**"St- Stacie, get off! NO STACIE!"**_

Beca frowned, "H-"

_**"STACIE CONRAD GIVE ME THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW"**_

Beca chuckled as she heard Chloe struggling on the other end of the phone. She heard 'Stacie's' voice come through the speaker again._** "Hi Beca!"**_

"Hey" she grinned again.

_**"Oh my God Chloe, it's Beca Mitchell!"**_ the voice screeched.

_**"For God's sake Stacie, I know! Give me the phone now!"**_

_**"Oh my God, okay. Bye Beca!"**_

"Uh, bye" The brunette didn't know what was going on but she smirked as she heard Chloe's breathless voice come through the speaker again.

_**"Hey, Bec, sorry about that"**_

"Tell me, are all your friends crazy?"

_**"Uh, pretty much, yeah"**_ Chloe laughed,_** "I think me and Aubrey are the only sane ones out of all my friends"**_

Beca laughed, "I was calling if you wanted to go out for ice cream or something?"

_**"Uh, sure"**_ Chloe hesitated. _**"I, um.."**_

"Hey, it's okay if you're busy" _**I knew it'd be too early to call!**_

_**"No- no, its just.. I'm supposed to be heading out with Aubrey and Stacie so do you- do you maybe wanna, come with us?"**_

"Oh, no it's okay, I don't wanna intrude or anything"

She heard Chloe giggle down the phone, _**"Don't be silly! We could all go get frozen yogurt together?"**_

"Okay sure, that sounds awesome.. Do- do you know where _'Menchies'_ is?"

_**"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! That store is the best!"**_

Beca laughed at the redhead's words, "Okay, I'll meet you there in, say.. 20 minutes?"

_**"Sure!"**_ Chloe beamed and Beca could almost sense her smiling brightly on the other end of the line. _**"I'll see you later Bec!"**_

"See you, Chloe"

Beca smiled as she put the phone down and rolled her eyes when she noticed Jesse grinning at her across the table. "Shut it, Swanson"

"I didn't even say anything!"

* * *

As soon as Chloe got off of the phone with Beca, she told Stacie that they would all be going out together. Boy, did she regret that. Stacie screamed (literally) and ran into her room shouting something along the lines of "My best friend is secretly fucking Beca Mitchell and I get to meet her!" Chloe just rolled her eyes at her and carried on drinking her coffee wondering why Stacie had to be so crude all the time.

She then called Aubrey to tell her that there would be a change of plan. She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear.

_**"Aubrey Posen" **_her very professional voice came through the phone and Chloe rolled her eyes at how she didn't just say 'hi' like a normal person.

"Hey, Bree"

_**"Hey, what's up? Aren't we supposed to be meeting up in like half an hour?"**_

"There's going to be a change of plan, I want you to meet somebody" Chloe beamed.

_**"Who?" **_The blonde sounded curious as to who Chloe sounded so happy about.

"We're meeting her at Menchies in 20 minutes, can you make it?"

_**"Yeah, but you didn't answer me, who is it?"**_

"Uh, it's.. Beca"The redhead mumbled quietly.

_**"It's who?"**_

"Her name is Beca"

_**"Oh.. Are you dating?"**_

"Well, we went on a date last night"

_**"Chloe, that's great! Where did you go?"**_

"Uh, Casa Vega" she mumbled again.

_**"Where?"**_

"Casa Vega"

_**"WHAT?!"**_

"Jeez, Aubrey!" Chloe winced. Seriously, who do people need to shout all the time?!

_**"Who the hell has the money to take you to Casa Vega?!"**_

"Um, Beca does.."

_**"Chloe there's something you're not telling me" **_When Chloe didn't answer, Aubrey spoke up again,_**"Chloe, who the hell is Beca?"**_

"It's Beca Mitchell"

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Chloe had thought Aubrey had ended the call but before she could say anything, she heard Aubrey sigh through the speaker._** "Seriously, Chloe? You think I'm gonna buy that?"**_

"No, Aubrey, it's true!"

_**"Okay.. Prove it"**_

"Fine! Meet me at Menchies in 15 minutes." and with that, she hung up.

* * *

Chloe and Stacie were walking down the street to meet Aubrey and Beca when Chloe decided to give the brunette a little pep talk before she met the famous DJ.

"Stacie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know we're only hanging out.. I don't want you to go all 'crazy fangirl' on her, okay?"

"I would never!" Stacie gasped in a mocking tone which made Chloe roll her eyes.

"I just.. I like her Stace, and I don't wanna scare her away"

"_Aw_ Chloe's got herself a little girl crush!"

"Hey!" Chloe playfully swatted the brunette's arm which made her giggle.

"Don't worry, I'll try and stay sane"

"Thank you"

* * *

The two of them carried on walking until they approached Menchies and saw Beca standing outside. Chloe almost stopped in her tracks when she noticed (once again) how beautiful the small brunette looked. She was wearing simple short denim shorts and a blue batman t-shirt, accompanied by white converse pumps and black sunglasses. She looked to be standing next to her mini cooper and the way the sun glared down on her made her look like an angel, so Chloe thought.

"Oh my God, Chloe look at her" Stacie started to bounce up and down, "Chloe look!"

"Stacie!" the redhead gave Stacie another stern glare which automatically made her stop jumping up and down like an idiot. "We're just 4 girls hanging out, okay? That's it"

They finally approached Beca, who took her sunglasses off and beamed at Chloe, "Hey!"

Chloe, who was now smiling brightly back at Beca, gave the small brunette a quick hug before introducing her to a now grinning Stacie. "Beca, this is Stacie, my best friend and roommate, and Stacie, this is Beca Mitchell"

Beca held her hand out to shake it with the taller girl's but was surprised when the taller woman pulled her in for a tight hug, "It's so great to meet you, Beca!"

"Thanks, you too" Beca replied awkwardly which earned another huge grin from the taller brunette.

_**She's gonna be riding this high for weeks.**_ Chloe thought to herself. "So how's your day been so far Becs?"

"Becs" Stacie muttered, grinning like an idiot again which made Beca smile. _**God, she's like a starstruck puppy or something, **_Beca thought as she watched Stacie gush over Chloe's nickname for her.

"It's been alright, I was hanging out with Jesse before I called you." Beca stated smiling, "Oh and before I forget, I'm DJing at a club on Friday and I wondered if you wanted to come, you too Stacie, and uh, Audrey if she wants to"

"Aubrey" Chloe corrected her, "and that sounds great"

"Oh my God, yes!" Stacie exclaimed, managing to stop herself from jumping for joy.

Chloe smiled at Beca who giggled at Stacie. "Awesome" Beca responded, flashing her a smile. "It's at a club called _Element_, are you familiar?-"

"_Element_, that's fancy" a voice from behind the three girls sounded. They all turned around in unison and was met with a tall blonde woman dressed in a fuchsia pink dress.

"Aubrey!" Chloe shouted and jumped over to hug the woman. "Aubrey, this is Beca, Beca this is my best friend, Aubrey"

Beca looked at Chloe confusedly, "I thought- I thought Stacie was your best friend?" she asked, pointing to the tall brunette.

"It's nice to meet you too" Aubrey responded in a smug sarcastic tone, earning a playful slap on the arm from Chloe.

"Uh, sure" was all that Beca could reply with, feeling slightly intimidated by the blonde.

"So.." Chloe said simply, darting her eyes from Beca, to Stacie, to Aubrey and smiling brightly. "Shall we go get froyo then?"

Chloe linked her arm with Aubrey's and headed inside. Beca held Stacie back for a second, simply whispering, "What's blondezilla's problem?" which earnt a laugh from the taller girl. "I'm serious, she seems to have misplaced her hat with her ass"

"Oh, that's just how Aubrey is.. If you want to have _any_ sort of friendship with Chloe, never mind relationship, you'll have to get Aubrey's stamp of approval." Stacie smiled when Beca grimaced, "You'll have to get on her good side if you want her to like you"

"Ah jeez.. I guess the froyo's are on me then" Beca laughed.

* * *

20 minutes later, the four girls were sat outside in the sun eating their frozen yogurts. Beca decided on a simple island mango sorbet. Chloe got a green apple sorbet topped with gummy bears and sour worms. Stacie settled on caramel fudge with chocolate sprinkles. And Aubrey unwillingly got low fat dutch chocolate topped with coconut, also mentioning that she shouldn't be eating it and it would take her a week to burn off all the carbs. Beca paid for all of the snacks which, she thought, earned her a gold star in Aubrey's books.

They were talking about the club that Beca would be DJing at and Aubrey was surprised to learn that she would be able to get them into the VIP lounge. Aubrey hadn't been out to a real party in ages because she's always too busy with her lawyer cases, so she was kinda excited to see what the DJ could do behind the scenes.

They carried on talking for another hour and before Beca knew it, she had to get back to work. The brunette bid her farewell, hugging Chloe in the process, before taking off in her mini convertible, which now had the hood down because of the beautiful LA weather. She was looking forward to Friday, and also being able to gain another gold star with Aubrey. That's if she didn't mess up.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Chloe asked her two best friends brightly. "Do you like her?"

"She's great!" Stacie gushed enthusiastically, earning a wide smile from the redhead.

"She's not bad" Aubrey said monotonously, taking a sip of her water.

"Aubrey" Chloe warned.

"You asked me what I thought of her!" Aubrey shot back defensively.

"Yeah but you could at least show _some_ interest in her"

"I don't know, Chloe, I just think she's a little- a little too alternative for you.. I mean, have you _seen_ how many ear piercings and tattoos she has? And why does she have to wear so much eye makeup?"

Chloe sighed in disbelief, of course Aubrey wouldn't like her. "God forbid, you would like at least _one_ person I show interest in"

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I just don't want you getting hurt like last t-"

"I appreciate that Bree" Chloe cut in, "I really do.. But I'm a big girl, okay? I can look after myself"

Stacie unknowingly looked between the both of them, sighing at the awkward tension. The two looked at each other before Aubrey broke the silence. "You're right, I'm sorry. You've just been through a lot in the past and I don't want her messing up."

"I know.. So will you give her a chance?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"If she makes you happy then yes"

The redhead let out a squeal of joy as she hugged Aubrey tightly, which the blonde returned with a genuine smile on her face.

"If she hurts you though, Chloe, so help me God, I will rip out her vocal chords and fu-"

"Aubrey!"


	6. Chapter 6: Another step

It was Tuesday, 2 days after the 4 girls all met up for froyo, and Beca was in the studio working on her new album. She was currently in the midst of an album with her own vocals in. In the past, the DJ had only published mixes that she had made with other people's vocals and not with her voice on, but now, she was producing a whole album with all of her own songs on. Nobody really knew that Beca could sing so well, except from Jesse. He accidentally found out when he walked into her house while she was singing along to Miley Cyrus. She told him that if he ever told anybody about it, she wouldn't hesitate to punch him 'right where boys should never be punched.' He still likes to tease her about it every now and again, and if she wasn't so stressed from making this album then she'd probably left-hook him. 'Right in the jaw' she said.

The brunette was on her lunch break waiting for Jesse when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She put her sandwich down before taking it out and answering without looking at the caller ID. "Beca Mitchell"

_**"Oh God, you answer your phone like that too?"**_

The brunette's faced brightened at the voice. "Hey Chlo"

_**"Hi! Whatcha doing?"**_ Beca could sense Chloe's overenthusiastic smile through the tone of her voice.

"Oh, I'm just on my lunch break talking to this really cute girl"

_**"Really?" **_Chloe's playful tone asked which made Beca smile,_** "What's she like?"**_

"Oh you know, the usual.. Perfect blue eyes, fiery red hair, amazing body, great rack.."

Chloe giggled through the phone and Beca couldn't help but giggle back. "What about you, what are you doing?"

_**"Just thinking.."**_

"That can't be good" Beca replied sarcastically as she took a drink from her Starbucks cup, gaining another giggle from the redhead.

**_"I was just wondering if you wanted to come shopping with Aubrey and I tomorrow" _**she sounded hopeful,**_ "___****I just wanted your opinion on an outfit for the gig on Friday"**

"Ugh, shopping?"

_**"It's okay if you aren't up for it"**_ Chloe sounded less perky which made Beca feel a bit bad, _**"It's just.. I sorta- I kinda miss you, and I wanna see you"**_

"I'll be there" Beca shot back smiling, "and I sorta, kinda really miss you too"

_**"Okay"**_ Chloe beamed, _**"So it's a date then"**_

"A date? With Aubrey there too?" Beca laughed.

_**"Oh Gosh, I'm such an idiot, why don't you bring Jesse along? Is he single? We could hook him up with Bree.. Oh my God this is exciting, I never thought about this before!"**_

Beca laughed at the redhead's excitement, "Sure, I could ask him if he's up for it"

_**"Kay, so it's a double date!"**_

"Can't wait" Beca smiled. "Oh, and before I forget! I have something for you"

_**"Ooh, what is it?"**_ Chloe sounded excited which made Beca laugh.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow" she smiled, "right now, Jesse's here and - yeah Jesse, it's Chloe - okay, Chloe I gotta go.. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

_**"Sure, see you later Becs!"**_

"Bye" the brunette hung up and put the phone back in her pocket. She rolled her eyes when she saw the childlike grin spread across Jesse's face as he sat down opposite her.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing" Jesse shot back, still grinning. He took out his lunch from his backpack before getting back up to pay for his coffee. Beca watched him walk across the coffee shop and pay for his coffee, along with a macadamia nut cookie, with the smile still painted across his face. When he came back she shot him another questioning look.

"Seriously, why are you so happy?"

He shook his head and then realized he probably couldn't hold it in any longer. "I may or may not have met someone on the way here"

If it was any other time of the day, Beca would have smiled or hugged Jesse, telling him she was happy for him. If she hadn't just told Chloe that she'd bring Jesse along tomorrow to meet Aubrey, then she would have bought him a drink or something. But nope, right now all she wanted to do was shoot him and his 'dorky charm' which managed to bag him the ladies.

"_Seriously?_"

"What? Am I not allowed to date or anything now?" Jesse asked, his grin now replaced with a hurt look.

"Not when I was gonna introduce you to Chloe's best friend tomorrow, no"

"Oh" Jesse sighed, "sorry"

"It doesn't matter, you're coming with me anyway"

"What- why? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, I heard it clear as day, but Jesse I _need_ you to come tomorrow. Please! I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate"

"Why are you desperate?" Jesse asked, smirking at the pleading brunette.

"Because I'm pretty sure she hates me and I don't want her to have the 'best friend' talk with me. And she won't if she has you to distract her"

"Best friend talk, huh? She's one of _those_ friends?"

Beca nodded, "Please say yes.. I'll buy you pizza" Beca shot a sweet smile at Jesse and fluttered her eyelashes in the best girly way possible.

"Fine, but please for the love of God, don't ever pull that face again. You look like a scary version of Lola bunny"

"Lola who?"

"The rabbit that bugs bunny has a thing for?" Jesse sighed when Beca shook her head confusedly, "You know the really h- never mind"

"You're a weirdo"

"Yeah but I'm your weirdo!" Jesse smiled and took a bite out of his sandwich. Beca just shook her head again and rolled her eyes. A thing she always seemed to do whenever she was around Jesse and his upbeat dorky attitude.

The two of them sat eating their lunches before Jesse spoke up again, "did you tell Chloe the news?"

"Nope, I'm gonna tell her tomorrow though" Beca smiled, "I really appreciate what you did, by the way Jess.. It's really sweet of you to-"

"Woah everybody, Beca's getting sentimental!" He clapped his hands and grinned widely again.

"Shut up, I don't have these moments often. Embrace them" The boy just grinned and let Beca carry on. "I just.. I appreciate all you've done over the past few days- well, past few years actually.. You've been like a brother to me and I sound so queerballs right now but I love you, man"

"_Aw_, Becs" Jesse gushed, "that's probably the kindest thing you've ever said to me all the years we've known each other!"

"You better appreciate it then" Beca laughed.

"I love you too" he smiled brightly. The boy's eyes seemed to glisten when Beca smiled back at him and yeah, her life was great right now.

* * *

"Hey you!"

The brunette smiled brightly at the sound of that beautiful voice. She recognized it straight away as Chloe's and turned around just in time for Chloe to catch her off guard in a huge embrace. The two stood beside Beca's car hugging and smiling, but Chloe soon pulled out of the embrace, gaining a disappointed sigh from Beca.

The brunette had been waiting with Jesse outside the mall for Chloe and Aubrey to arrive for their shopping spree. To say Beca couldn't wait to see the redhead was a huge understatement. Although the two had been texting each other none stop since they met at the coffee shop, Beca still couldn't wait to see the perky redhead. That's why she's currently standing in front of the taller woman with the biggest grin on her face that anybody has probably ever seen.

She was pulled out of her trance by Jesse awkwardly clearing his throat. "Oh, Chloe this is Jesse, Jesse, this is Chloe Beale"

"It's so great to finally meet you" Chloe said enthusiastically holding her hand out for the man to shake, "I've heard so much about you"

"_Pfft_, Jesse Swanson doesn't do handshakes" Chloe was caught off guard by Jesse pulling her in for a hug, but she soon returned it with probably more enthusiasm, "I've heard a lot about you too, Chloe" he said, pulling out of the embrace and putting his arm around Beca, "This one hasn't shut up about you since Saturday"

Chloe giggled that cute little giggle which sent Beca's brain into overdrive. The brunette brushed off the comment with a little laugh and shrugged Jesse's arm off of her shoulder, "Where's Aubrey?"

"Oh, she's just parking the car"

"Okay, so how have you been?" Beca asked.

"I've been pretty good" Chloe smiled, "I sorta don't have a job at the moment though, so that kinda sucks"

"What? Why?"

"The theater isn't doing any shows at the moment, I've been auditioning for so many movies and plays but.. No luck. I even had an interview at Starbucks, _that_ didn't work out"

"What happened?"

"They hired some teenager with big boobs"

"Ouch" Beca laughed and then put a reassuring hand on Chloe's arm. "You'll find something, I _know_ it"

The brunette rolled her eyes when Jesse shot a wink in her direction. If Chloe noticed then she didn't say anything, which was good. That's the whole point of a surprise, right? _Not_ to let the victim get suspicious. She would shout at Jesse for that if he did.

The three of them stood there, waiting for Aubrey until the blonde showed up with a shocked look on her face. "Jesse?"

The man turned around and a bright smile spread across his face when he saw the blonde, "Aubrey!"

"What- h.. What are you doing here?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe looked at her best friend and then back at Jesse, "Do you two know each other?"

"Beca this is the girl I told you I met the other day" Jesse said sweetly as he took in the tall woman's beauty. She was simply dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, but Jesse thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, this isn't gonna be weird or awkward is it?" Chloe asked.

"Not at all" Aubrey smiled walking over to stand next to Jesse. The man just looked at Aubrey, not able to wipe the childlike grin off of his face.

"Shall we, then?" Beca asked, taking hold of Chloe's hand and heading towards the entrance.

* * *

The four of them were sat in Starbucks after trailing around different stores for 2 hours. Aubrey was pissed that she hadn't found an outfit yet. Beca was grumpy because her back hurt from carrying Chloe's bags around. (Although she didn't show it.) Chloe was happy with what she had purchased. And Jesse.. Well, Jesse was too distracted by Aubrey to do or feel anything right now. Seriously, the last time Beca saw him like this was when he thought he met 'the one' a few years back. She thought to herself how Jesse would fall for someone like Aubrey, she'd never know. But she was still happy that her best friend seemed content.

"I think I'm done" Chloe sighed as she sat back and rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I haven't even found an outfit yet, Chlo" Aubrey pouted, which Jesse swooned over. (Surprise, surprise.)

"Aubrey we've been in every single store about 5 times" Beca groaned, "my legs are gonna fall off if I set foot in one more dress shop"

Chloe lifted her head up to look at Beca who looked very, _very_ tired. The redhead rested her hand on the brunette's thigh and stroked it, not knowing that it was making Beca's head spin. "I agree with Beca, Aubrey. Can't you just borrow one of my dresses?"

"No, Chloe, we both have totally different styles" Aubrey sat back in her chair and sighed.

"We could stay a little longer" Jesse suggested, "I don't mind looking for an outfit with you"

Beca almost snorted when she looked at Jesse. The man looked back at her and gave her a stern glare because he knew_ exactly_ what she was thinking.

"Great, that's settled then!" Chloe clapped her hands and stood up, stretching in the process.

"Wait, Jesse are you sure?" Aubrey addressed the man. He just looked at Chloe and Beca, then back to Aubrey and nodded in approval.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Aubrey gushed and gave the man a side-hug from where she was sitting next to him at the table.

Chloe and Beca made their way outside Starbucks with Jesse and Aubrey behind them, "I'll call you later, Bree" Chloe said after giving Aubrey a hug and taking a few bags off of Beca. The brunette protested at first saying that she could handle it but the redhead insisted.

The two girls walked back towards Beca's car but were soon interrupted by the paparazzi taking pictures and shouting questions at them.

"Beca, who knew you actually came out in the daytime!" one of them laughed which made Beca chuckle. She recognized him as someone who was always outside _Element_ hoping to capture a picture of her taking someone home. He hasn't got the picture, yet.

"I know man, I'ts not like me to come out of a mall either, is it?"

"Who's your friend, Beca?" another one shouted.

"I don't know, I don't even know who she is" Beca answered back which earned her a giggle and a playful hit on the arm from the redhead.

"Beca, can I have a picture?" A teenage girl asked her, trying to push her way passed the paparazzi.

"Of course" she answered, walking over to the girl and smiling as she took the picture.

"Thank you, I love your music!"

Beca chuckled, "thank you, that means a lot to me"

"Beca, can you sign this?!" a guy shouted from behind her. She turned around and signed the picture, along with a few more, and then made her way back to Chloe who was stood there awkwardly waiting for the brunette. "Sorry about that" Beca leaned in and whispered in Chloe's ear.

"What have you bought, Beca?" another man asked as he noticed the bags in her hands.

"Oh just the usual, nothing that concerns you, my friend" she responded playfully and sighed in relief as they made it to her car.

The two of them got in the car and threw the bags on the backseat. "God, how do you get used to that?" Chloe sighed as she looked outside to see the cameramen now trying to snap pictures of them both through the front window.

"I haven't" Beca laughed and started the car. She honked the horn and started to drive forward, making sure she wouldn't hit any of the paps on the way out of the parking lot. **_If only._**

* * *

The two arrived back at Beca's house and were now watching 'New Girl' with a glass of wine. Well, they were both on their fourth glass and were feeling, yeah you guessed it, _pretty_ drunk. Beca was sat on the couch with her legs propped up on the coffee table and Chloe was snuggled into her side with her head rested on the brunette's shoulder.

"Are you cold?" Beca asked when she noticed Chloe shiver.

"Just a bit" the redhead answered and lifted her head up off of Beca's shoulder.

"Hang on" Beca stood up to fetch her favorite blanket from the cupboard. She walked back over to the couch, "Here you go" she said as she draped it over Chloe.

"You play piano?" Chloe asked as she noticed for the first time, the grand piano at the other side of the living room.

"Yeah" Beca answered shyly. Hoping to God that Chloe wouldn't ask her to-

"Can you play it for me?" _**Fuck.**_

She was gonna say no, she really was. But then Chloe was giving her that adorable puppy dog face and she just couldn't bring it in herself to turn her down. "Sure" She walked over to the piano and sat on the stool. Chloe followed her and sat beside her, her side brushing up against Beca's which made her mind go into overdrive. _**Focus, Mitchell. Jesus Christ.**_

She pressed down on the piano, getting a feel of the keys before she thought of a song to play for the redhead. She started to play a familiar tune which made Chloe smile brightly. The redhead noticed the look of concentration on the brunette's face as she played. She then soon started to sing, surprising Chloe with how soft and beautiful her voice sounded._**  
**_

_**I know your insides are feeling so hollow,  
**_

_**And it's a hard pill for you to swallow,  
**_

_**But if I fall for you, I'll never recover,  
**_

_**If I fall for you, I'll never be the same,**_

_**Oh, I really wanna love somebody,**_

_**I really wanna dance the night away,**_

_**I know we're only halfway,**_

_**But you can take me all the way,**_

_**Take me all the way**_

The redhead smiled lovingly, noticing how much effort Beca was putting into the song. The brunette then carried on playing the piano but shifted her weight, then started singing different lyrics, her eyes lighting up as she noticed how well they fit together.

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
**_

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

She then went back to singing 'love somebody' and Chloe admired the mix that the brunette was singing for her, taking in all of the lyrics to heart. She admired the way her tongue stuck out a tiny bit when she wasn't singing and the way she would embarrassingly put it back in when she noticed that Chloe was smiling at her. The way her eyebrow furrowed when she got to a tricky part on the song. The way she shut her eyes to concentrate on the lyrics. Beca's voice then shifted to another song which made the hairs on Chloe's neck stand on edge.

_**You say it's too late to make it,  
**_

_**But is it too late to try?  
**_

_**And in our time that you wasted,  
**_

_**All of our bridges burned down,**_

_**And she will be loved,**_

_**And she will be loved,**_

_**And she will be loved,**_

_**And she will be loved.**_

Soon, the song was over and Chloe noticed for the first time, how dilated the brunette's eyes were. The look of love and passion took over her eyes and Chloe couldn't help the tears forming in her own eyes. She put her hand on top of Beca's which were now rested in her lap.

"Chlo?" Beca whispered when she noticed the glossiness of the redhead's eyes. "Was I that bad?" she asked sarcastically.

Chloe let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding before she shook her head and spoke up, "That was so beautiful, Becs.. How did you know to mix those songs together?"

"I may or may not have made a mix for you with those songs on" Beca answered truthfully as she looked down at Chloe's hand which was resting on her own, then shifted back up to look at Chloe's eyes.

Chloe smiled as she looked into Beca's eyes. She shifted her gaze down to Beca's smooth lips which were now forming a toothy smile. The redhead then looked back up into her eyes, letting a single tear finally fall when she heard Beca's hardly-audible voice speak up again.

"I've never played for anybody before"

The brunette noticed the tear fall down Chloe's face and immediately brought her hand up to wipe it away. She cupped the redhead's cheek in her palm and rubbed the pad of her thumb over her cheekbone, feeling the soft, warm skin under her touch.

Chloe inched her face closer towards Beca's, soon feeling the brunette's breath against her lips. She hesitated for a moment before she swallowed and took a deep breath. She leaned forward slowly, wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, and gently pressed her lips against hers closing the gap between the two of them and a firework of pleasure almost erupted in her stomach because she's _kissing_ Beca fucking Mitchell.

The brunette kissed her back with something the redhead could only describe as lust, and placed her hands on the Chloe's hips. When they finally broke apart, Beca didn't want it to end. And so she cupped Chloe's face in her hands and pulled her face back towards hers, melting into their second kiss.

The second kiss soon ended when Chloe pulled back slowly, only leaving a few centimeters between the two of them. "Thank you" she whispered, before leaning in for yet another heartfelt kiss from the brunette. The kiss grew harder, more intense, and Beca stood up with her hands still cupping Chloe's face. The redhead stood up as well as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, stroking the small of her back and slowly parting her lips and sliding her tongue on top of Beca's. This kiss wasn't filled with lust. It was filled with want. _Need._ It was filled with something the two of them never thought they would experience this early. It was filled with _love._

As they kissed Chloe slid her hand under Beca's flannel shirt and felt her smooth skin beneath her fingers. The brunette let out a gasp and slowly pulled away from Chloe, her arms still wrapped around her neck. "Wow" she bit her lip and breathed heavily, trying to gain her breath back from the kiss. It was probably the most intimate she had felt with someone for years.

"Wow indeed" Chloe responded as she traced circles under Beca's shirt onto her warm, pale skin.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Taking in each other scents and breathing each other in before Beca placed another kiss on Chloe's lips. "Stay with me tonight" she whispered and if it wasn't for their close proximity, Chloe wouldn't have heard her. But she _did_ hear her, and the redhead could only nod before surging her lips forwards once again, taking Beca's bottom lip in her own mouth and pushing her towards the stairs and up into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7: Not all gossip is true

**A/N: First of all: Whoa! Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback on this! I really didn't expect for this to get so many reviews, favorites and follows in such little time. So thank you everybody!**

**Second of all: If you read my other Sendrick fanfic 'Heartbeat' then you'd know that I'm gonna be spending more time on this fic than any of my others. I've got a plan for this and I'm so excited! So please leave a review and tell me what you think, I love hearing what everyone thinks about it.**

**Third of all: I'm sorry for this chapter (don't hate me)**

* * *

Chloe stirred a bit as she woke up in a different environment than she normally did. She was laid on her stomach, face down in the pillow and she noticed when she breathed in that this wasn't normally what her pillow smelled like. This one smelled like fruity perfume mixed with fresh air. _**Can something smell like fresh air?**_

She turned her head to the side and noticed that she wasn't in her own bedroom. The memories of last night immediately came rushing back and she smiled to herself when she thought about the small DJ. She turned over and frowned slightly when she realized that she was alone in the brunette's bed.

As she sat up and stretched, she noticed Beca's hoody draped across the chair at the other of the bed. She leaned over and put the garment on. It was quite big for her and it stopped at her thighs. If it was big on her, what would it look like on the brunette? She was practically half her size.

She hopped out of bed and put her jeans on from yesterday before opening the curtains, letting the bright glow of the sun shine through the window. As she looked around the bedroom, she laughed when she saw her bra hanging off of the bed post and other pieces of clothes scattered around haphazardly.

She tiptoed across the room and opened the door to the hallway. Making her way downstairs, she noticed that the whole house was silent. There wasn't a single noise to be heard and Chloe doubted herself when she thought that the brunette might have left. _**She wouldn't leave you in her own house the morning after you had sex, Beale.**_

She walked into the living room, noticing the wine glasses from yesterday and the blanket that the brunette had fetched for her last night before they got.. Intimate?

She smiled to herself as she walked passed the piano and into the kitchen. She looked around the whole house, asking herself where Beca was. She wouldn't have left her.

She walked back into the living room and noticed a door that she didn't see before. It was the same as the other doors but it had a lock on the outside. The redhead walked over to it and opened it, gasping when she saw that it was a huge studio. There were shelves and shelves of CD's and vinyl's, all leading up to what looked like Beca's work station. Her Mac computer was on standby and her laptop was turned on. All the equipment looked very expensive and Chloe questioned whether she should leave or not. Maybe this place was supposed to be Beca's secret place? She shouldn't just come in here, invading all her space, should she?

She traced her hand across the edge of one of the shelves and picked up a random record case. The case read **The Smiths.** She put it back and looked at some of the others. Artists such as **The Beatles, Lord Huron, The Fray, Oasis, Parachute, Counting Crows** and a few others that she hadn't heard of.

She picked up one more vinyl which read **Aerosmith**. It was the song 'I don't wanna miss a thing' and she smiled as she remembered that Beca had mentioned the song on their first date. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice speak up from across the room.

"I see you've found my studio" she sounded happy. Probably happy to see Chloe stood looking adorable in her jacket with her messy bed hair.

The redhead jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw Beca walking towards her. "Where were you?"

Beca smiled as she took the vinyl from Chloe and placed it back where it was on the shelf. "I went to the store for some milk and I got us breakfast on the way. I hope you like waffles"

"I _love_ waffles!" Chloe smiled brightly, jumping on the heels of her feet.

The brunette laughed at Chloe's excitement. "Before we get breakfast, I wanna show you something" she walked over to her DJ equipment and the redhead followed behind. The brunette sat on her swivel chair and before she could even say anything, Chloe sat on her lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around the redhead'd middle and they both smiled at each other as Beca handed Chloe her headphones. After clicking a few buttons, she finally found what she was looking for.

The words of Maroon 5's 'Love somebody' came through the headphones. It was the mash-up that Beca had sung for Chloe the following night. She listened to the song as Beca patiently waited for her reaction.

As soon as the song was over, the redhead took the headphones off and smiled brightly at Beca, "I love it! Thank you!"she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the back of Beca's neck. She gave her an intimate hug before pulling away slowly. The brunette responded by tightening her grip on Chloe's waist and smiling intently back at her. The brunette inched her face closer to Chloe's but before she could close the gap between them, Chloe pulled back. "You're not kissing me when I have morning breath!" she laughed.

Beca burst out laughing with Chloe and slightly pushed on her shoulders. As soon as they calmed down, Beca's gaze went back to Chloe's lips. The redhead's mind seemed to go into overdrive again as she noticed the intense look that Beca was giving her. There was a moment of silence before the brunette spoke up quietly. "I really like you, Chloe"

The redhead looked down into her lap and tried to suppress the huge grin that was threatening to break her cheeks. "I really like you too" she whispered, looking back up and smiling at Beca.

Beca fixed her gaze on Chloe's lips again and pulled her in slowly with one hand at the back of her neck. This time, the redhead didn't pull away and instead let the DJ close the gap between them. As soon as their lips collided, they both felt yet another surge of electricity mixed with pleasure pulse through them. Both their heads seemed to spin at the feeling of their lips pressed together. Chloe tangled her hands in Beca's hair as she swiped her tongue across the brunette's bottom lip, causing Beca to moan quietly into her mouth. The DJ smiled into Chloe's mouth as soon as their lips parted, both of them needing to come up for oxygen.

They kept their foreheads pressed together for a moment, eyes closed and smiling at each other. The brunette spoke up after about 5 minutes of silence, "you _do_ have bad morning breath"

The redhead immediately laughed out loud and pushed Beca's shoulders playfully, "you're so evil!" she stated playfully, still laughing.

"I think the waffles are awaiting us" the brunette stated after they had both calmed down again.

"Lead the way, madame" Chloe answered back as she placed another sweet kiss on Beca's lips and jumped off of her lap.

Beca absentmindedly entwined their fingers together, "Come on, they're in the kitchen" she said, leading Chloe out of the studio.

The two of them went to the kitchen and they ate their breakfasts after Beca had made them both a cup of coffee. They were now sat on a stool at Beca's kitchen island talking about anything and everything.

"What made you want to become a music producer?" Chloe asked after a moment of silence.

"Well.. My mom once told me that the true way to render ourselves happy is to love our work and find in it our pleasure. She said that the best thing to do in life is to make people happy. So if I can make people happy by producing music, then that's what I want to do"

"You never cease to amaze me, Ms. Mitchell" Chloe shot back, smiling, "You really think that your job is the reason that you love your life then?"

"Yeah" Beca smiled, "I mean.. If you don't enjoy getting up and working and finishing your work, then the chances are you're not going to be very happy. I think that.. If someone bases their happiness on major events like huge amounts of money then that person isn't going to be happy with their life. But.. If happiness depends on a good life, including a good job, then I guess we're more likely to live with a lot of happiness"

Chloe looked at Beca with what seemed like an impressed expression on her face, "I know that you like to make people happy, but what else did you want to be a producer for? _Was_ it the money?"

"I guess.. It's good to have money and the things that money _can_ buy, but it's also good to check up once in a while and make sure you haven't lost the things money _can't_ buy."

Chloe laughed, "I swear you're double your actual age! You seem so wise and judicious" She said as she playfully pushed Beca's shoulder.

The brunette laughed and smiled back at Chloe. The redhead had a beaming smile on her face. "This is what I mean" she said.

"What?"

"You're smiling. And knowing that I made you smile just makes me.. I don't know, _satisfied_"

Chloe smiled even brighter at this statement and she thought _**can she get any more perfect if she tried?**_

"Speaking of making people happy, I've got a feeling that you're gonna like this" Beca said as she stood up to retrieve something from the drawer in the living room. "Remember the other day, I told you I had something for you?"

"Yeah?" Chloe looked puzzled.

"Well, here.." She handed Chloe a poster. The ginger took the piece of paper from the brunette's hand and looked at it confusingly.

"What is it?" She asked as she read the title on the paper. It read '**four**' in huge block letters and had a picture of what looked like four teenagers drawn on it.

"It's an audition sheet for a new movie coming out called four." Chloe looked at her puzzled again, "I googled you and saw that you were in a few stage productions, so I looked on YouTube and watched a few clips.. You're a _great_ actress Chloe.. So I asked Jesse to help me out and I managed to get you an audition for this movie. He works at Universal as someone who scores movies and he's gonna be scoring this one. So he talked to the producer and director and even though the auditions were a few days ago, he managed to get you one on Saturday at 3 o'clock"

The brunette had a huge grin on her face as she watched Chloe read over the piece of paper. Her smile faltered when the redhead didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Beca frowned. Chloe looked up at her with an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm sorry if I-"

"Beca" Chloe interrupted and looked down at the poster again. "This is the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me" she smiled shyly.

Beca let out a sigh of relief, happy that Chloe hadn't gone ballistic or something.

Chloe then stood up and made her way around the table. Halfway there, Beca stood up as well and the redhead threw her arms around the DJ's neck. Beca wrapped her arms around her torso and they hugged for a little while. Both smiling brightly.

"Thank you so much" Chloe mumbled into the DJ's hair.

"It's my pleasure" she smiled. _**Yeah, making Chloe happy could easily be my new favorite hobby.**_

* * *

After Beca had broke the news to Chloe that she had got her the audition, Chloe decided it was time to go home and let Beca go into work. The brunette insisted that Chloe could stay and she would just call in sick, but Chloe told her that she had to head home and hang out with Stacie. The DJ dropped Chloe off home, helping her with her bags from yesterday, and they bid their farewells, promising that they'll text each other before the gig tomorrow night.

The redhead walked through the door of her and Stacie's apartment and before she even had chance to put her bags down, she was bombarded by Stacie and Ryan.

"_What_ is this?!" Ryan questioned as he held a magazine in front of her face.

"It's nice to see you too, Ry" she smirked as she took the magazine from Ryan's grasp. She frowned as she noticed a picture of her and Beca walking out of the a store yesterday along with the headline:

**Beca Mitchell found herself another redheaded fling?**

"Another redheaded _fling_?" Chloe frowned, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Read the article" Stacie appeared from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand and a sorry look on her face.

The redhead looked at them both quizzically as she opened the magazine to the right page. Her face faltered when she read over the article:

**Beca Mitchell, 25, seems to have found another beautiful redhead after her split with girlfriend of four years, Kristen Smith. What's funny is that her new mistress seems to look oddly familiar to Kristen. Something you're not telling us, Becs?**

**The DJ's previous relationship with Kristen ended only a month ago when she was accused of cheating on her with actress Emma Stone, yet _another_ redhead. Now that she's found another woman, will the brunette make the same mistake again?**

Chloe's eyes widened. Was she actually reading this correctly? **_Beca cheated?!_**

**The two were previously spotted walking out of a hotel hand in hand on Saturday and were spotted yesterday, coming out of the City Mall, also holding hands. Beca seemed to have been her normal friendly self with the paparazzi, she even signed a few autographs and took some pictures. But what exactly was the reason behind her happiness? We're guessing it's because of her new fiery haired sweetheart. **

******I think we've just found Beca's affinity, am I right? Or is this woman just another person to add to the DJ's long list of one night stands? Ginger's seem to be all Beca Mitchell wants at the moment. Let's look over all the Auburn haired adolescents that Beca has been spotted with over the last few months.**

At the side of the page there were about 10 photos of Beca with many different redhead's. There was one which was taken on Monday, 2 days after her and Beca met. It was of Beca joking and laughing with a woman. The woman had her hand on Beca's shoulder and seemed to be pushing her playfully, and the brunette was laughing at the woman. Chloe closed the magazine and handed it back to Ryan.

"This is bullshit" she muttered under her breath as she stalked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Ryan and Stacie looked at each other and shook there heads.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Ryan asked sincerely, and if Chloe wasn't so angry right now, she'd brush it off and they'd go back to normal. But she _was_ angry. She looked down at the floor and stuck her hands on the counter-top in front of her. She sighed before speaking up.

"No, I am _not_ okay" she uttered without turning around. She felt Stacie stand next to her and lean against the counter.

"Hun-"

"Why would you show me that?!" her voice raised as she turned around to face Ryan. "You _know_ how I feel about those stupid gossip magazines! They're just a bunch of fucking lies and you know what I've been through in the past!"

"I know, sweetie I just-"

"Don't fucking call me that!" she interrupted yet again. She felt so frustrated that her best friend would show her the magazine. If she knew any better, she would have thought Ryan would do anything to make sure Chloe _didn't_ see those magazines. She felt sick. Is that what she was? Just another one of Beca's 'flings'?

She felt Stacie's gentle hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her looking down at her with a look of pity in her eyes. She felt herself get angrier. She didn't need Stacie's pity. She didn't need anybody's pity right now.

"I'm _really_ not in the mood for this" she muttered, marching out of the apartment and slamming the door.

* * *

It was 11:30pm and Beca had been to the store to grab some late night snacks for her and Jesse's 'moviecation' night. She was driving back home when she noticed a girl sat on the floor at the bus stop at the side of the road. She slowed down the car and noticed the bright red hair. There was only one person she knew with hair as bright as that and that was Chloe.

She came to a stop at the other side of the road and walked over to where the redhead was sat with her head in her hands.

"Chlo, what are you doing here at the bus stop?" The woman's head shot up and Beca gasped. She had tears running down her face and her makeup was all smeared under her eyes. The brunette immediately ran to Chloe's side. "Chloe, what happened? Where's your car?" she whispered as she stroked the girl's back. Chloe instantly stood up, much to Beca's surprise and started walking away.

"Chloe!" Beca stood up and followed her. She tried to grab the redhead's hand but Chloe was too quick as she pulled away rapidly. "Chloe, what's wrong?!"

"You tell me!" Chloe shouted through her tears. "Tell me, Beca, am I just another one of your 'redheaded flings'?!" she emphasized with air quotes.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Beca questioned, raising her eyebrows at the redhead's behavior.

"That's what I am, right? A fling? What we have means nothing to you at all!" Chloe cried.

"What- why would you think that?!"

Chloe shook her head and her shoulders slumped, "That stupid fucking magazine. You know, the one where it shows you flirting with about 15 different women!"

"Chloe I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Beca's voice got higher.

"Forget it. Just forget I said anything. I'm done talking" she was about to turn around but stopped when Beca spoke up.

"Well I'm not!" Beca closed the distance, leaving about a meter between them.

"Maybe I should start pretending that nothing had even happened between us. You know, because it was so easy for you to do that" the redhead turned on her heel and tried walking away again, only to be stopped by the brunette's voice.

"Chloe" she sounded defeated. "Just tell me what I've done wrong"

The redhead's heart broke at how upset the brunette's voice sounded. She turned around slowly and saw Beca biting at her lip with tears in her eyes. "The magazine.. It said that I was just another one of your stupid flings.. It- It's a magazine that's normally always right and it said that you've got a.. A _thing_ for redhead's." she sighed. "It basically said that I meant nothing to you and I was just yet another one of your one night stands"

Beca stepped forward and was surprised that Chloe didn't back away from her. "None of that is true, Chloe" she spoke with sincerity. "Why would you believe any of the shit that those magazines say?"

"I don't know" Chloe looked to the floor in embarrassment. "It's just that.. The magazine that I read it from normally never lies. And I mean, it had all these pictures of you and loads of women and- and it had one that was taken on Monday."

_**Monday?**_ Beca thought to herself.

"How come you didn't tell me that you've only just got out of a relationship of _four_ years?" she questioned, looking up to meet Beca's eyes.

"I didn't think it was important.."

"How come you didn't tell me that you cheated on Kristen?"

Beca opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't seem to form words. A moment passed before she finally spoke up. "Kristen and I were already separated when I was seen with Emma. I admit, there was something with Emma and I but the magazines took it the wrong way and they thought that me and Kristen were still in a relationship. Kristen just decided to tell everybody that I cheated."

Chloe sighed, "why didn't you just tell the press that you weren't dating at that point?"

"I did.. But, they took Kristen's side in it all and only a few magazines believed me"

"So you didn't cheat on her?"

"No, Chloe, I would _never_ cheat on somebody"

There was a silence between the two of them as they stood in front of each other with tear-stained cheeks. Beca took another step forward and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. The redhead instantly responded by wrapping her arms around Beca's back and gripped at her jacket. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't be sorry" Beca instantly responded, burying her head into Chloe's neck. "Just as long as we're okay"

"We're okay" Chloe whispered into her hair, "We'll just take things one step at a time, I don't want to rush into anything that we'll regret, okay?"

"I understand" Beca squeezed her eyes shut.

The two stood there for about five minutes before Beca offered to take Chloe home. The drive was silent and rather awkward, but both girls new that everything was going to be okay. _**Everything's gonna be okay, Mitchell**_ Beca thought to herself over and over. Praying on the inside that everything _was_ in fact, going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting over you

Beca pulled up outside Chloe's apartment at 11:54pm and shut the engine off. She looked over at Chloe who was sat staring blankly ahead of her. "Chlo?" Beca asked with a confused expression. The redhead hadn't really been herself on the journey from the bus stop to her apartment. She was being awfully quiet to say she was Chloe Beale.

"Hmm?" she looked to her left and was met with a smirking Beca.

"We're here" Beca mused.

"Oh" she looked around and noticed that they were outside her building, "I.. Sorry" the redhead mumbled as she took her seat belt off and opened the car door, quickly stepping out into the brisk cool air.

Beca also took her seat belt off and opened her door. She walked over to meet Chloe at the side of the car. "Are you okay?" she asked, stepping forward and putting a comforting hand on Chloe's arm.

"I'm fine" Chloe looked down at her feet, hoping that Beca would just drop it. But the timid action didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. Beca brought her hand to cup Chloe's face but frowned when the redhead pushed her hand away.

"Chloe-"

"I'm sorry, I just.. I don't think I can do this" she took a step back and tried looking anywhere but Beca's eyes.

The DJ's face fell at the redhead's words. **_What is she talking about?_ **"You can't do what?"

"_This_, Beca.. Whatever _this_ is.." she sighed, "I- I just.. I could easily fall for you and I'm- I'm just not ready for it right now. I'm sorry" she felt tears prickling her eyes and she didn't dare herself to blink in case one of them fell. Because if one tear fell then that would most likely mean that a whole lot more would come after that.

"You just said we were okay" Beca mumbled, "You said that as long as we took things slowly we were gonna be fine"

"I know, but.. I just can't Beca"

"So.. You're just gonna throw this away?" she asked in a defeated tone which broke Chloe's heart.

"I can't-"

"You can't or you won't?" Beca interrupted as she felt tears gloss her eyes.

"I'm not used to feeling this way, Beca! I've been through so much _shit_ in the past and I swore to myself that I wouldn't get involved in another relationship again! But then _you_ come along and it's like you've just made me forget about all the stuff that's happened!"

"Chlo-"

"It's like once you've been hurt, you're _so_ scared to get attached again.. Like.. You have this- this _fear_ that every person you start to like is just going to leave you"

"I'm never gonna leave you, Chloe" Beca stepped forward and let out a sigh of relief when Chloe didn't step back. "I know that you're insecure about what happens behind closed doors, and you find it hard to trust me because I have rumors spreading about me all the time, just like that magazine said.. But I swear that I will _never_ do anything to hurt you"

"Who was that girl you was with on Monday?" Chloe whispered, still looking at the ground.

"The only person I was with on Monday was the girl who came to see if there were any jobs going at the club.. Luke was out so I had to take care of the office for him"

"You looked pretty happy with her"

"Chloe, I've literally known her for, what- 15 minutes tops. You have to believe me when I say that nothing's going on"

Chloe finally lifted her head up to look Beca in the eyes. Beca felt her breath catch in her throat. The redhead looked worn out and tired. Her makeup was smudged and her eyes were rimming with tears. Her hair wasn't in its best state and she wasn't in perfectly fitted clothes. But the brunette swore that she had never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life. She took another step forward and cupped Chloe's face in both of her hands for the second time that night, smiling when Chloe didn't pull away.

She looked her straight in the eye and noticed how they were a shade of blue so intense that she couldn't even describe. They sparkled. The colour was so unnaturally beautiful that, if possible, she could get lost in them. If you took a picture of just her eyes, you wouldn't even know that she had been crying. Beca brought her thumb over to wipe the stray tear that rolled down the redhead's cheek. She traced her other thumb over the girl's soft lips. Slowly inching her face closer.

Before Chloe could even say anything, Beca's lips were on hers. She didn't know what else to do but let it happen, and she was _more_ than happy to just let it happen. She felt her tears mix with Beca's on her cheeks. Her eyes closed tightly and the DJ guided her through it, her actions delicate. One of her hands stroked her neck, the other kept her chin tilted. It was magic, to say the least. It wasn't like their other kisses. The way the DJ's lips connected with hers, it just felt.. _Right. _But it also felt so_ wrong._

Somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to her like a life line, something inside of the redhead changed. As their lips molded together, it felt like the redhead was walking on air. But not in the good way. She felt as if she could die right now but she'd be fine with it. She'd be fine, as long as she was kissing Beca. The past feeling could be dwelled upon later, because for now, she was content to feel Beca's breath come and go with her own.

But then she was reminded that she couldn't let this happen if she still wanted to remain friends with Beca. She couldn't lose her. But she also couldn't let herself fall in love again. Not after what had happened.

Chloe pulled away slowly. Cursing herself for what she was about to do.

"Friends" she whispered.

Beca pulled away with a confused look, "What?"

Chloe brought her hand up to pull Beca's hands away slowly, which where cupping her face. She brought them down and held them in front of her. "I just wanna be friends, Becs" Chloe saw the tears prickling in Beca's eyes again. "Maybe we can build something from this but right now, I'm just not ready"

A few moments passed and neither of them said anything until Beca sighed and shook her head, "I don't.. I can't do that, Chloe."

"What?" Chloe's face fell.

"Just think about it.. You can never go from seeing each other to just being friends, just like that.. It- It's a lie.. It's just something that people say to take the permanence out of a break up" she wiped the one tear that fell, "And someone always takes it to mean more than it does and then they're hurt even more when inevitably said 'friendship' is still a major step down from the previous relationship.. And- and its like breaking up all over again, but messier.."

"So what do you expect me to do then, Beca?" Chloe's voice suddenly turned cold. "You can't always get what you want, you know!"

"That's not what I said! Look, if you want to be f-"

"No, Beca, forget it! Like you said, we can't be friends after what's happened."

"Chloe, I-"

"Save it, Beca!" the redhead interrupted yet again, "You literally _just_ said that you'd be there for me and that you would never leave me." tears fell down her face once again, "but here you are, telling me that you can't just do this _one_ thing for me! I'll see you around" she turned on her heel and headed for her apartment building.

_**Friends **_she thought to herself_**, yeah right.**_

She felt Beca's hand grab hers and turn her around. "If you think you're just gonna walk away from me now and you'll never see me again then think again" she whispered, as if she was telling her a secret, "I'm not going to lose you Chloe, so if you want to just be friends then that's completely fine with me"

"Are you sure?"

Beca let out a breathy laugh, "I'm sure" she smiled, "you're probably the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'd be damned if I fucked this up.. So.. Friends" she stuck her hand out in front of her and smiled when Chloe took it and gave it a small shake.

_**Friends. I'm cool with that, **_she thought to herself, ignoring the searing pain in her chest.

* * *

The next day was Friday. It rolled around quicker than Chloe had expected. She woke up with a slight headache and her eyes felt as if she hadn't slept in a week.

She started thinking about what had happened last night. I mean, one minute she was telling Beca that she just wanted to be friends and the next minute she was having possibly the most satisfying kiss she's ever had. The brunette told her that she was completely fine with just being friends. So the redhead agreed and they went their separate ways. But now, thinking back, Chloe's not particularly sure if that was what she wanted anymore. She wanted _Beca_.

The redhead rolled over in bed and noticed her phone on the surface of her dresser. Trying not to fall off of the bed, she reached over and picked up the phone. She plugged the device in to the USB cable when she realized that the battery had died over night. (She's actually not sure how long it had been turned off.) As she waited for the phone to come on, she slipped out of bed and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt.

Noticing that her phone had finally turned on, she unlocked the screen and saw that she had 6 unread messages and 9 missed calls. Most of them were from Aubrey, Ryan and Stacie, but she smiled brightly at the text that she had received from the DJ.

_**«Beca: Morning you, just checking if you're still coming tonight?»**_

She looked at the time which read **9:13am. **The message showed that she received it 2 minutes ago. She typed out a reply and waited a few minutes before replying. (She didn't want to seem _too_ eager.)

_**«Chloe: You bet :) what time?»**_

The reply came almost immediately.

_****__****__**«**_Beca: 8pm, I want to see you before I spin_**»**_

_****__****__****__**«Chloe: Sure, that's fine, I'll see you there!»**_

_**«Beca: Can't wait, I'll be the one behind the decks.»**_

Chloe smiled. She thought the conversation would be over after that last text but she reminded herself that this was _Beca _she was talking to. The girl could make a conversation out of anything. The two of them texted and called each other so much this past week that Chloe's pretty sure she's gone over by just short of a hundred dollars on her phone bill.

_**«Chloe: I'll be the one in the red dress!»**_

_**«Beca: Damn it, you can't do that to me. I won't be able to concentrate.»**_

Chloe felt her legs weaken at the text. (Why? She will never know. I mean, they're only friends now, right?)

_**«Chloe: Hey, you were the one who helped me pick it!»**_

_**«Beca: Because you look super fucking hot in it.»**_

Okay, _now_ she felt her legs weaken even more. A big smile etched across her face as she strolled across to the other side of her room and opened her curtains before replying.

_**«Chloe: Who said chivalry was dead?»**_

_**«Beca: Shut up ;) are Aubrey and Stacie still coming?»**_

_**«Chloe: As far as I know, yes they are :)»**_

_**«Beca: Great, I'll remind Luke to put them on the guest list. I might just forget to write your name down though ;)»**_

_**«Chloe: Hey! You just said you can't wait to see me!»**_

_**«Beca: Maybe I was lying to try and get into your best friend's pants.»**_

She doesn't know why, but she felt a pang of jealousy rush through her. It's not like they were dating so she had no reason to be jealous. And she was the one who told Beca that she didn't want a relationship. So there was no reason for her to feel this way.

_**«Chloe: Both of them?»**_

_**«Beca: Why not? ;)»**_

_**«Chloe: I don't think you have it in you ;)»**_

_**«Beca: Pshh, of course I do! My boss is shouting at me for texting you now, stop getting me into trouble!»**_

_**«Chloe: You text me first!»**_

_**«Beca: See you tonight!»**_

The redhead threw her phone on her bed and walked across the apartment into the kitchen smiling. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Noticing the magazine there from yesterday with her and Beca on the front of it, she sighed, stood up and walked over to throw it in the trash can.

Chloe went back to sit at the table, wondering what she was going to do all day to pass time. She could watch movies all day? Listen to music? She could go to the gym. Maybe grab lunch with Aubrey. Possibly hang out with Stacie or Ryan or.. **_Shit._**

She totally forgot about what happened last night before she ran out of the apartment. She forgot what happened before she walked and walked until she stopped at a bus stop and ran into Beca. She forgot that she had snapped at both her best friends for showing her the magazine. Up until now. **_What shall I say to them? Should I apologize? They were the one's who showed me the magazine. Were they trying to break Beca and I up or something? They should apologize to me!_ **She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Stacie's bedroom door open.

"And where the _hell_ have you been?!" The tall brunette sounded stern. It was the first time Chloe's ever seen her look so serious in the 4 years that she had been roommates with her. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried me and Ryan were after you left?! You didn't even come back and I called Aubrey but you weren't with her! You could have been mugged or anything, Chloe!"

Stacie's face faltered, it turned sympathetic almost, as she realized what had happened before the redhead left. "Did you stay out all night?"

The redhead just looked up at Stacie from where she sat on the chair. She looked down at the table and started to play with her fingers.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Chloe?" Stacie asked softly as she sat opposite Chloe at the table, "you're messing with your hands and I know you only do that when you're nervous or scared"

There was another silence before Chloe spoke up quietly, "I ran into Beca"

"Oh"

Another silence. It was almost deafening.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night, I just.. I just didn't know what to do because, _God_, I really like Beca and I just- I didn't want it to be true"

"And was it?"

"No" Chloe shook her head and sighed. "She told me that she didn't cheat on Kristen.. She said that she was accused of it by all the gossip magazines and she just didn't bother to correct them because Kristen told everyone that she _did_ cheat on her"

The brunette gasped, "That's awful"

"I told her that I just wanted to be friends" the redhead whispered almost inaudibly.

"And is that what you actually want?"

"I don't know" Chloe let out a nervous laugh. "She looked so upset, Stacie.. I'm just scared, you know. I'm just lost and I don't know what to do anymore. I can't help but think about her. Part of me wants me to tell her how I really feel for her.. To just- to let it all out, without any regrets." she paused, "the other part of me reminds me of all the pain I went through in the past. I keep telling myself to keep it all to myself so I wont get hurt again. I can't decide what to do anymore." she put her head in her hands and felt the tears brimming again.

"Look, I know I'm not the first person to come to for relationship advice" she smiled when Chloe let out a soft laugh, "but the thing is.. If Beca is the one that you want.. And you're sure that you want to be with her, I think you should tell her, before it's too late.. But if you just let her go, then she _will_ find someone else, Chloe.. She's famous, she has boys and girls falling at her feet from all different directions-"

"Is this supposed to be cheering me up?"

"I don't know, like I said, I suck at relationships.. But just, give her a chance.. Be friends with her and hang out, you can still do that can't you?"

"Yeah"

"Then just start off with being friends"

"Okay.. I can- I can do that" Chloe smiled, "**_Friends_**"

Stacie smiled back at her brightly, "Friends!"

* * *

"She just wants to be friends"

That was the first sentence she spoke to Jesse as he walked into the studio where she was tweaking her new song.

He had left last night to go to Aubrey's while Beca was out getting snacks, and when she ran into Chloe. Aubrey told him to come over because she had a 'plumbing emergency'. Beca scoffed when she found out. "Jesse can't even fix his tie, never mind fix a sink." was what the brunette said to herself when she read the text. The boy text Beca as soon as she arrived home and told her that they would have their moviecation some other night. So the brunette just collapsed into Bed and cried herself to sleep. She got at least 2 hours sleep before she woke up and decided to drown herself in her own pity and make a mix for Chloe. She used Hall & Oates' **'You make my dreams'** and **'I can't go for that' **and managed to perfect it just as the sun was rising.

Right now, she was writing a song. She had her guitar under her arm and her notebook in her hand. She had already written most songs for the album but just had a few more to write. So when Jesse walked in and noticed Beca was wearing sweatpants and didn't have any of her dark makeup on. He suddenly closed the door and went to sit beside her. He knew better not to bring anything up so he just sat there quietly (which Beca was _very_ thankful for) until the brunette spoke up.

"She just wants to be friends" she mumbled as she strummed away on her guitar.

"What happened?" he asked with a pitiful look.

"When I ran out to get us some snacks yesterday, I saw her crying at the side of the road." she paused as she set her book and pen down in front of her. "She started shouting at me about a magazine article saying that she basically means nothing to me and that she's just another one night stand."

"And she believed that?" Jesse asked in a shocked tone. Why would _anybody_ believe that shit?

"Yeah.. It also brought up the whole Kristen and Emma thing"

"You did tell her that you didn't cheat on Kristen, didn't you?"

"Of course I did" she sighed as she strummed on her guitar again. "She said we were okay, so I drove her home.. And then- then she just started saying that she couldn't be with me because of what she's been through in the past.. So I kissed her, and- and she said that she wants to be friends, so I told her I was fine with that"

"And are you fine with being friends?"

The brunette took a deep breath and suddenly felt tears falling down her face, "No, Jesse" she whispered inaudibly.

Jesse didn't say anything, instead he wrapped his arms around the smaller woman and let her cry into his shoulder. It's not like the brunette hadn't cried in front of Jesse before. In fact, there's been a number of times when Beca cried on Jesse's shoulder until her tears stained his shirt. But Jesse didn't complain. It wasn't regular that the brunette felt this way about anybody, and he would be damned if he let her mope around and cry about a girl all day.

"You're still doing the gig tonight, aren't you?" He asked after she stopped crying.

"I have to" she wiped away her tears and placed her guitar on the floor.

"Is Chloe still coming?"

"Yeah.. I text her this morning and she said yes"

He smiled, "and you're single?"

Beca frowned, "what?"

"You're single now aren't you.. I mean, Chloe doesn't want to be in a relationship?"

"No" it was more of a question than a statement. _**Where was he going with this?**_

"Right.. We're gonna get you laid" he said standing up and grabbing his coffee off of the table.

"Jesse, n-"

"Wear something hot!" were his last words before he walked out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Shit!" she yelled at nobody as she started a mini rant in her head.

_**Maybe it's a good idea.**_

_**It's not a good idea, you idiot!**_

_**But he's right, Chloe doesn't want me!**_

_**But you want her! Making her jealous isn't going to solve anything.**_

_**She won't get jealous. She'll be happy that I'm moving on.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Mixing up

3 hours.

That's how long Beca's been getting ready for now. (Or at least, that's how long she has been _trying_ to get ready for.)

She just can't seem to find an outfit good enough for tonight. I mean, she has nobody to impress.. Okay, maybe she wants to impress a certain somebody. But it's like she doesn't have the strength to even take a jacket off of the hanger right now.

Jesse arrived 2 hours ago and it's 7:25pm now. She has to be at the club in 35 minutes but she just can't seem to find something to wear no matter how hard she tries.

She's had a shower, done her hair and makeup but now it's just the outfit to choose. She's pulled out almost everything she owns and there's at least 200 items of clothing thrown haphazardly on her bedroom floor. She's tried hanging them up in different areas of her room and then spinning round and pointing to one randomly. _That_ didn't work out. She's tried asking Siri. She's no help either. It's almost like God doesn't want her to wear any clothes tonight. (Maybe she'll try that out.)

"Why don't you wear a dress?" Jesse suggested as he stood against the doorway looking at Beca in her underwear. (He won't admit it out loud but he's enjoying the view _a lot._) Weirdly, she feels comfortable when she's half naked in front of Jesse. God knows why, but hey, he's not complaining.

"_No_. It won't be comfortable enough to spin in." she answered as she rummaged through her closet.

Jesse sighed as Beca threw another pair of jeans behind her causing them to fly across the bedroom and land on one of the many piles of clothes. "What about high-waisted shorts?"

"_No_. Don't like my legs."

_** It's like whatever I suggest, she finds a reason to turn it down**_ he thought to himself.

"Come on, Bec, your legs are fine" he sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm not wearing shorts, Jesse!" she turned around and noticed him looking at her with a strange look on his face. "What are you- why- why.. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason" he answered, "except maybe the fact that you were voted number 2 as hottest woman of the year last year and yet you're moaning to me about how you don't like your legs.. I mean have you _seen_ them?"

"I just don't like them, okay? Stop being weird" she responded, flopping down on her bed and covering her face with her hands.

"I'm not!" he laughed as he walked into her bedroom and sat next to her on her bed. "I'm just saying.. I will never understand why you're self conscious. You- you're probably the hottest girl I've ever met"

"Shut up" she mumbled into her hands.

"I'm not kidding! I may be the most annoying person you know-"

"That's true" she interrupted.

"-but honestly, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.. You're beautiful, Beca.."

The brunette finally sat up and looked at Jesse. If she could read the expression in his eyes, which she could, she'd be able to tell that he was 110% telling the truth.

"You know.." Beca started, "you sometimes make me wonder why I'm even gay"

Jesse laughed at her and pushed her shoulder playfully. He looked down and talked after a few minutes of silence. "You make me wonder why I ever let you go"

And there it was.

The two of them had never told anybody, and never mentioned it to each other since. But when the two of them met at age 14, Jesse had a huge crush on Beca. One night, when they were 18, the two of them were at Jesse's house for thanksgiving. They were hanging out in his room and he leaned over and kissed Beca. The brunette kissed him back, not fully aware what she was doing at first, but the two of them decided to date each other. They dated for about a year when Beca found herself gradually not being interested in Jesse anymore. Maybe it was because at her 19th birthday, when she, Jesse and a few other friends went for a meal, she found herself weirdly attracted to the waitress. The two of them agreed that their relationship didn't work and luckily it wasn't an unhealthy break-up. They both loved each other as friends and nothing more so it was a mutual decision to just stay friends. It was a few months after that when Beca finally came out to Jesse. He was weirdly supportive and even insisted that she called him her 'lezbro'. The nickname never caught on.

Beca didn't say anything, instead thinking to herself if her life would be any different if she and Jesse hadn't broken up.

"Will you wear the shorts? For me?" he interrupted her thoughts (and the awkward silence) smiling sweetly.

The DJ looked down at her legs and rested her hands in her lap. She looked back up at Jesse and her breath caught in her throat when she noticed the look on his face. It was a look so sincere that she just couldn't tear away from it. She couldn't do anything apart from gaze back at him. "Sure" she whispered, still keeping eye contact.

They seemed to sit there for what felt like hours before Beca's phone vibrated, pulling them both out of their long, fixed stare.

It was a text from Chloe.

_**«Chloe: We're on our way :)»**_

"Shit!" she shouted as she looked at the time on her phone which read **'7:53pm'**. "Jesse we're gonna be late!" she yelled again, running across the bedroom into the hall. She ran back in the bedroom when she realized that she didn't have any clothes on. After quickly putting on some black high-waisted shorts, a green button down shirt and her black converse, she picked up her phone and keys and ran outside, with Jesse trailing behind her.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Stacie shouted as her, Aubrey and Chloe stood in the line outside of _Element. _The trio had arrived about 15 minutes ago and had been standing in the queue. It was already quite loud because of the music coming from the DJ that was on before Beca. Also, because there were people screaming because they thought Beca was going to step out of every car which pulled up outside the club. Yes, everybody has come to see Beca, tonight.

"I know, but Chloe, can't you text Beca and ask her to come and get us?" Aubrey asked in an agitated tone, "I don't think I can stand out here much longer with these kids screaming behind us.

"Give them a break, Bree, they're excited to see Beca! And I know that you're excited too!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the redhead but then smiled when she saw Chloe put her phone to her ear. The ginger dialed Beca's numbers number and she finally answered on the third tone.

**_"Hello? Chloe?"_**

"Hey Becs! Where are you?"

_**"Shit, Chloe I'm literally a minute away from the club."**_ She sounded apologetic which made the redhead smile, _**"I'm sorry I'm late, I'll come and get you, okay?"**_

"Sure! I think I can see your car actually!" Chloe had to raise her voice as the screams around her got louder. She brought one hand up and put it over her left ear while she pushed the phone closer to her right ear to drown out the sounds.

_**"Yeah, that's me"**_ she laughed.

"I can't here you because of all the screaming!" Chloe yelled into the speaker.

_**"What?!"**_

"I said I can't hear you b-"

_**"Chloe I don't know what you're saying!"**_

"It doesn't matter, I'll see you-" _**- *be****ep* call disconnected - **_"..soon"

The redhead lowered her phone and winced as she heard screams erupt around her. "Beca's here!" Stacie yelled. Or at least that's what the redhead thought she said. She couldn't exactly hear her over the shrieking and the bass of music pumping in her eardrums.

Chloe looked around frantically as she searched for the brunette. As she looked behind her she heard more screaming and was met with bright flashing lights when she turned around. _**Jeez, how the hell is she supposed to find her way inside with all those lights? She's gonna go blind!**_

The redhead saw Aubrey looking at her. Her lips were moving but she couldn't hear anything over the loudness of the club and screaming fans. "What?!" Chloe yelled to Aubrey.

"I said-" again, she was cut off by the fans.

"Aubrey, I don't know what you are saying!" the redhead yelled again slowly, trying to get her words across.

"BECA!" Stacie shouted at the top of her voice. _**Figures, I can hear Stacie over all this noise. What a surprise.**_

The redhead turned around just in time to see Beca walking towards her and the other 2 women. She couldn't stop herself from eyeing the brunette's legs. _**God, if legs could kill..**_

"Hey! Come on, you guys must be dying out here!" Beca shouted and motioned for, what looked like the bouncer, to let the three women through the barrier. She instantly grabbed hold of Chloe's hand and the redhead smiled at her before Beca turned her head and headed for the entrance. She stopped along the way to sign some CD's and take a couple of pictures. Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe all smiled at the brunette who was talking to a young girl who seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"It's actually you!" the girl shouted as happy tears formed in her eyes, "You have no idea how much your music has helped me!"

Time seemed to stop for the DJ as she stood in front of this young girl. She felt so proud that her music had such a great impact on this person. "Thank you, that means a lot to me!" Beca shot back as she signed the blonde's magazine which had her on the front of it. She then took a picture with the girl and gave her a hug, before bidding her farewell and waving to the rest of the people outside.

She motioned for Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe to follow her into the club. None of them had any chance to talk before a huge man came up behind them and ushered them into the VIP lounge, giving them their VIP passes in the process. Beca let out a sigh of relief as she flopped down onto one of the many sofa's. "_God,_ that never gets old" she said, beaming up at the ceiling. Her chest rose and dropped as the adrenaline was wearing off.

"How the hell did you survive out there?" Chloe laughed as she sat down next to Beca. "I mean, I wasn't even near the cameras and all I can see right now is weird swirly lines and - oh my God, I feel high.. Or schizophrenic"

"You get used to it" Beca responded after giggling at the redhead.

Aubrey slowly started to walk around the room, looking at the pictures on each wall, "So, this is.." she paused, trying to find the right word. She noticed that there were no windows or doors in the lounge apart from the door they just walked through and the fire door at the other end of the room. "Enclosed"

"Yeah, you could say that" Beca smirked.

The room was painted a dark red color. Most of it was red, actually, apart from the black carpet and the green colored lights that shone down from the roof and the walls. There was a long bar with almost every drink you could think of, and each booth had it's own bucket of ice with a champagne bottle in the middle. There were sofa's and beanies at one end surrounding a small table, and the rest of the room was scattered with tables, chairs and booths and even a pool table. There were a total of 3 TV's on the walls, which were currently turned off and there were maroon curtains draped across the walls and large plants in every corner.**_ Efficient_**, Aubrey thought to herself.

"Drink, anyone?" Beca asked the girls as she walked over to the bar.

"I'll have a gin and tonic, please" Chloe replied, following Beca to the bar.

"Vodka cran" Aubrey answered and Stacie motioned for the same drink as the blonde as they both walked towards the bar.

Beca poured all three drinks in to small glasses and added a lime and ice into them before sliding them in front of the three women.

"Aren't you drinking?" The redhead asked confusedly.

The brunette shook her head. "Nope, I never drink when I'm working" she smiled.

Chloe smiled and nodded her head in understanding. She took her first sip of the gin and tonic, cold and icy, slightly sweet and tangy against her lips. _**Jesus, this is like heaven in a glass.**_

"So.. Are we just gonna be in here all night while you're doing your.. Music, thing" Chloe asked, placing her drink down on the bar.

Beca laughed at the redhead, "Gosh, you can tell you're new to these places"

"I'm not new!" she shot back defensively, "I- I've been to many bars before, thank you very much"

Stacie turned away from the three other women and mumbled "gay bars" which earned laughter from the others.

"I've gotta be on in like.." Beca looked at her phone which showed the time **'8:30pm', **"now.. But if you want to stay in here then that's fine, you can go dance as well, if you want.. I finish at 12 and after I'm done, we normally hang in here for a while"

"Who's 'we'?" Aubrey asked. She found her answer when Jesse walked into the lounge with a short, butch, blonde woman, a woman with dark skin and fuchsia pink hair, a petite Korean girl, a tall brunette and a tattooed blonde man.

"Oh, these are my friends slash family" Beca motioned to the group, "this is Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lily and Luke. And this is my assistant, Kim and you know Jesse." she smiled as she introduced them, "and guys, these beautiful women are Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe" she motioned to the three of them.

The three girls blushed almost simultaneously. **_Beautiful. Aw, isn't she a cutie._**

"You're all related?" Stacie asked as she eyed them all.

"Not exactly" Beca answered, "Luke here, he's the manager of this club.. Cynthia Rose is the manager of the studio where I work, but let's face it, she's totally gonna let me be in charge after I've released my album" she winked at the woman who just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fat Amy and Lily have a radio show together at mine and CR's studio.. And Kim is like, the most important person of all. She organizes my gigs and tells me what to do and when to do it."

"Hey, what about me?" Jesse asked in a playful shocked tone.

"Yeah and Jesse's just.. Jesse"

All of them laughed as the tall boy rested his arm on Beca's head, (taking complete advantage of her height) and the brunette tried to wriggle herself free when the man wrapped her up in a tight embrace. She slightly punched him in the shoulder and they all separated to mingle with each other.

Fat Amy was the first to walk over to Chloe and spark up a conversation, "So _you're_ the cute redhead that Beca's crazy about. I see what you mean now, short stuff, I don't bat for your team but I wouldn't mind-"

"Amy!" Beca interrupted, glaring at the blonde. "sorry, Amy has no filter" Beca said to the redhead who just giggled in return and held her hand out to shake it with Amy's.

They all exchanged pleasantries and the brunette bid her goodbye's to the others and made her way up to the DJ booth to set up.

A few minutes later, everybody heard a man's voice burst through the club speakers introducing Beca and they all smiled as their favorite DJ started the night with her 212 and bust a move mash-up.

* * *

2 hours into her set, Beca took a break as she queued a few songs to play in case she didn't return in time. She walked down the stairs to the VIP area and went to refill her glass of water. The brunette was smiling as she remembered watching Chloe dancing through the glass while she was playing Titanium. She found herself in a daze about how the redhead looked while she was dancing. Although she was partially jealous towards Stacie, who the redhead was grinding against. (Apparently dancing provocatively with your best friend is normal these days.)

She looked around the lounge and saw Jesse and Aubrey laughing with each other. They seemed to be having a deep yet funny conversation and she could see that Aubrey had loosened up a bit. **_Maybe Jesse could be good for her._**

Chloe and Stacie were still on the dance floor when Beca went back to the booth and she laughed at the two. They looked pretty drunk to say the least. The DJ put on her favorite mash-up which she made last week (with Chloe in mind.) It was a mix of _Last Friday Night_ by Katy Perry, _We Found Love_ by Rihanna and _Without You_ by David Guetta.

She looked down and frowned a little when she noticed that Chloe and Stacie were gone. **_Probably gone to get another drink_**, she smirked to herself.

She heard a knock on the door and yelled to whoever it was to come in. The door opened slowly and she saw a dash of red hair in the corner of her eye. Without even needing to see who it was, a smile curled at the thought of the redhead. "You miss me?" she asked, smirking as she queued up her mix that she had made Chloe the other day.

"You could say that"

"Oh, plea-" _**Wait. That's not Chloe's voice.**_

The brunette shot her head round and was met with someone she thought she'd never see again. Her jaw dropped as she saw the redhead walking slowly towards her with a rather short red dress on. _**Don't look at her boobs, DON'T look at her- Fuck, damn it Mitchell, you looked at her boobs!**_

"Look at you, little miss hot shot DJ" her croaky voice smirked seductively as she leaned against the table, dangerously close to Beca.

"What are you doing here, Emma?" Beca asked, trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks as she felt the woman's hand stroke her arm.

"Just come to give my favorite DJ her favorite drink.." she leaned in close to brunette, her hot breath sending shivers up her spine as she whispered in her ear, "_sex_ on the beach" she drunkenly giggled.

The brunette closed her eyes and tried not to smile at the redhead's wandering hands. "Emma, look-"

"God, I _love_ the way you say my name" she husked, moving closer towards the DJ.

"How did you know I was here?"

"It's LA, news spreads pretty fast" she laughed, eyeing the DJ. The brunette didn't say anything for a few minutes, instead going back to queuing songs up. First she put a _Wild One's_ and _Call Me Maybe_ mash-up on. Then she set up 5 more songs to play after that.

"You shouldn't be up here" she turned to Emma.

"I wanted to see you" the redhead scooted closer to her and rested her left hand on the brunette's right hip, pulling her closer to her, "I miss you, baby"

"Don't call me that" Beca answered back but the DJ made no attempt at moving away. She looked down at the woman who she hadn't seen in what seems like forever, and felt all sorts of different hormones rushing around her body. She felt like a 15 year old boy with the way that the woman was turning her on so easily. The ginger was giving her that certain look which made her head spin. She knew what that look meant. **_Fuck me, I'm screwed._**

"Come on, don't you miss me?" she whispered, stroking circles on the woman's now exposed hip.

"No. I- I mean, yes._ God_, yes.. I do miss you.. I just mmfph-" her words were cut off by soft, lips moving against her own. She melted into the kiss and it tasted like tequila and vodka shots. The redhead didn't hesitate to swipe her bottom lip against the DJ's lip and for some reason, Beca didn't protest. _**Pull away!**_ she thought to herself. _**Fucking. Pull away. Now.**_

Ignoring her conscience, she moaned as the woman teased the corner of her mouth and pulled her closer, making Beca almost wish for just a little bit more. But when she took the DJ's tongue into her mouth, all the sweetness was gone. It was replaced by fire, burning. Their tongues stroked and they both moaned and gasped for more. Their tongues circled around each other almost fighting for dominance. Eyes closed tightly, wrapped up in the passion of the other.

It was almost like a lightning strike had hit Beca in the face as she quickly pushed herself off of the redhead. "No!" she yelled as she took a few steps backwards. She ran both hands through her hair and started to pace around the booth. "You can't just kiss me like that after you left me a month ago, Emma!"

"Bec-"

"No, I want you to leave" the brunette sighed.

"Baby-"

"Get out!"

The redhead straightened her dress and took one last glance at Beca before stalking through the door.

* * *

"Hi! Two hurricanes please!" Stacie mouthed to the bartender. It was hard to hear over the loud music but he understood. The redhead was smiling brightly as she listened to Beca's mash-up that she made her a few days prior. She looked around and everywhere she looked there was just a swarm of bodies moving and dancing to the beat. _This_ was the kind of atmosphere she loved in a club. It wasn't like the others she'd been to, which smelt like smoke and sweat and were filled with butch men with mustaches who look like they'd eat anyone who walked passed them. She kind of felt like she belonged here. She could get used to this. (Especially if she got to support Beca)

The bartender brought the two women their drinks and Stacie was just about to pay when the bartender told her that all their drinks were on Beca tonight. The two of them smiled brightly at the man and then beamed at each other.

"I'm having so much fun!" Stacie shouted. "Beca's such a great DJ!"

"I know!" Chloe shot back, gleaming with pride. She looked over at the DJ booth where she'd been looking all night, just to get a glimpse at the brunette.

Her face fell when she looked up and saw something she wasn't expecting. Stacie saw the unreadable expression on the redhead's face and followed her gaze up to where Beca had company in the booth with her.

"Is- is that Emma Stone?!" Stacie gasped.

She looked back to the redhead who was in the midst of storming out of the club. Not looking back to notice that Beca had pushed Emma away.


	10. Chapter 10: Drunk mistakes

**A/N: First, I just want to say thank you everybody for all the reviews/ follows/ favourites! Seriously, I wasn't expecting it at all! I looked at the views and it's got over 14,000 which is SO awesome! Also, keep the reviews coming in, I love hearing what everyone thinks of this, it inspires me to write more! (Lame, I know..)**

**Secondly, I know that Chloe is being a huge pain in the ass but I think you'll understand when you find out why she's so against relationships. People are reviewing saying that they dislike Chloe in the last few chapters which I think is kind of a good thing because it's normally Beca who's all 'anti-relationshippy' (is that a word?) in most fanfictions, so I like that I've given Beca a break ;)**

**I also want to let you know that there's still going to be a lot more going on in future chapters, (this story is no where near done yet) and don't worry, Beca and Chloe _will_ sort their shit out, damn it! **

* * *

Beca took another sip of her water bottle as she queued up her last song for the night before the next DJ took over. She played _Titanium_ and almost everybody at the club were on the dance floor now. Hundreds of drunken bodies were grinding against each other and jumping up and down to the beat. She felt like she was on fire. _This_ was what she lived for. The looks on everybody's faces showed her that she had done yet another fantastic job.

The brunette looked down from the booth and sighed when she didn't see Stacie and Chloe. They were there earlier but they never returned. **_Maybe they've gone back to the VIP lounge._**

"Right, all you crazy drunk people!" Beca shouted into the mic, "this is my last song for tonight, but my good friend Jason is gonna be your DJ for the rest of the night! He's not as good as me but he's decent." she joked, "thank you all for coming and everybody be safe!"

She smiled as she picked up her water bottle, took another swig of it and then bounced downstairs, mostly excited to see Chloe. She made her way into the lounge and looked around for a glimpse of her red hair. The DJ smiled as she noticed Jesse talking to a pretty drunk Stacie. She made her way over to the bar to get a drink before walking over and slumping down on the seat opposite them.

"Beca!" Jesse drunkenly slurred as he leaned over to high five her. "That set was sick!"

"Thanks, man" she smiled at her best friend, taking a sip of her drink.

"You're so awesome, Becs!" Stacie announced excitedly. Beca was relieved that Stacie wasn't being all starstruck like she was the other day. _**The alcohol has probably tamed her.**_

"Thanks, Stacie.. Hey, where's Chloe and Aubrey?" she asked both brunette's as she looked around for her two friends.

"Chloe didn't feel too good so Aubrey took her home" Stacie answered back convincingly.

Beca sighed disappointingly "that's a shame" she muttered.

Stacie leaned over closer to Beca so she could hear her better, "Listen, Beca.. I know that Chloe can be p- OH MY GOD IT'S JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!"

Beca quickly shot her head round to where the tall brunette was pointing and true to her word, Justin Timberlake was stood at the bar with Luke. The DJ tried not to gape at how nonchalant the British man was being towards undoubtedly one of the hottest singers in the world. She wasn't aware that the two men were standing in front of her until Luke clicked his fingers in front of her face, "Becky!"

"Hm, yeah?"

"Thought you might like to meet my friend, Justin" the blonde grinned goofily.

"Friend? Fr- Hi.. Hey! It's a pleasure- a pleasure to meet you" she stuttered out, holding her hand out for the man to shake.

"You too, I'm a huge fan" he smiled. _**Christ, I would turn straight for that smile**_, she thought to herself as she admired his face.

"_Wow_" she laughed, "thanks man, that means a lot coming from you"

"Who are your friends?" Justin asked as he put his hands in his pockets and walked to sit next to Stacie.

"Oh, this is Stacie and Jesse"

"Nice to meet you guys" he announced, sticking his hand out for Jesse to fist bump and then moving over to Stacie to shake her hand.

After shaking Justin's hand, Stacie stood up and motioned for Beca to follow her. The two made their way to the doorway before Stacie grabbed Beca's arm and hit herself with it.

"Hey! Why are you using my arm as a weapon?"

"I feel like I'm not even a real person right now!" Stacie exclaimed, looking around and noticing a few other famous faces around the lounge. "I mean I just met Justin fucking Timberlake! I can't even believe- how.. I don't- how?!"

"Believe it baby" Beca laughed as she copied Stacie and looked around at all her famous friends. The brunette then turned back to Stacie and smiled. "Wanna drink?"

* * *

It was 1:30am Beca and Stacie were both fairly tipsy as they stumbled their way into the main part of the club, trying to reach the bar. They were both holding onto each other closely as the mass of dancing bodies pushed them closer together.

"Won't people recognize you?!" Stacie asked, having to shout over the loudness of the music.

"No! The lights are too dark and I'm way too small to be noticed anyway!" She yelled back and they both laughed drunkenly. Their faces simultaneously lit up as the beginning notes of Macklemore's _Can't Hold Us_ thumped through the speakers.

"I love this song!" Stacie yelled, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her into the middle of the dance floor. **_I'm gonna fucking die_**, Beca thought to herself.

She felt Stacie's hands on her shoulders and the brunette started to grind against her. Beca immediately responded by bringing her hands to rest on the taller woman's waist. Before Beca knew it, Stacie had turned around and started grinding her backside against Beca's front. Beca groaned at the sensation as she stroked Stacie's moving hips. She closed her eyes, taking in how good it felt but she was reminded that Stacie was Chloe's best friend. This would be _so_ wrong, even if she wasn't even dating Chloe.

Before she could even pull away and spin Stacie around, she felt an unfamiliar set of hands resting on her hips. She turned around and was met with a smiling Emma Stone.

"What are you doing?" Emma whispered in her ear, causing another shiver to run down Beca's spine. The brunette pulled away from Stacie who was already moving away to dance with some other guy, unaware that Beca had found another companion.

"Dancing" she answered back, turning to face the redhead. She got more than she bargained for when she turned around though as she felt herself being pushed closer in to Emma's body. The actress brought her hand down to stroke Beca's ass and she leaned over to whisper in her ear once again, "that proposition that I made earlier is still open.. Just say the words and I'm all yours" she smirked seductively before strutting away.

Beca gaped at the woman before turning around. When she saw Stacie dancing with a tall black haired man, she felt in her back pocket and found a piece of paper with a number scribbled down on it. After placing the paper back in her pocket, she made her way back to the VIP lounge to find Jesse. "Jess! Make sure Stacie gets home safe!" she said to him before grabbing her jacket and making her way to the emergency exit.

She found herself gasping for air and sighing in relief as the fresh air hit her face. After about 15 minutes of pacing around, thinking about whether this was a good idea or not, she made her mind up. She looked around and after noticing that nobody was there, she leaned against the wall, pulled her phone out and sent a text to Emma.

_**«Beca: Where are you?»**_

She got a reply almost immediately.

_****__**«Emma: Restroom, care to join me? ;)»**_

_****__****__**«Beca: Come outside (pun very much intended)»**_

_****__****__****__**«Emma: 2 mins»**_

The DJ started to pace again and before she knew it, Emma was stood leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, wearing that beautiful smirk on her face. "Come here" Beca whispered._****__****__****__** Fuck, what am I doing?**_

The redhead slowly made her way towards the brunette who was standing impatiently a few yards away from her. When the actress finally made it so she was inches away from Beca, the brunette grabbed her by the face and crashed her lips against hers. Regret circled around Beca's mind but it was quickly replaced by _lust_ and _want_ as she felt Emma's strong hands pull her closer by the waist. Their mouths molded together before Emma pulled away. "What made you change your mind?"

"You're just so fucking hot" Beca muttered before surging her lips forward again, both of them getting lost in the heated kiss. They made out for what seemed like hours before they had to pull away from each other, gasping for air. Beca pushed Emma against the cold hard wall and pressed her petite body up against hers, gaining a moan from the redhead.

"Let's get out of here" Beca suggested. Emma could only nod before grabbing her hand and pulling her through the club and out to the front. They dodged the paparazzi and their lips met once again as soon as they jumped into Beca's driver's car.

* * *

Chloe heard, what sounded like, a woman's giggle coming from behind the trees as she was sat down on the cold doorstep. She then saw a figure stumbling through the gate and up the path. The redhead quickly stood up when she noticed that it wasn't one, but two, women. Instantly cursing herself for being so stupid to just drop in without any consent, she figured that since shes already here, she might as well make herself known.

She cleared her throat and instantly regretted it when Beca looked at her. She looked absolutely wasted and was clinging to an equally wasted Emma Stone.

"Chlo?" Beca squinted, trying to make out if it was actually her standing outside her house at 2 in the morning.

Chloe looked between the two drunk women who seemed to be joined at the hip, "hi.. I um.. I'm- I-"

"Hi, I'm Emma" the redhead smiled and held her hand out to shake with Chloe's. Chloe gave her a baffled expression (partly because the actress wasn't wondering why there was a random girl outside Beca's house, and partly because it's Emma fucking Stone.) She put her hand out and shook it with the girl's, before turning her attention back to Beca. She smiled awkwardly at her as if to silently ask her if they can talk in private.

"Uh.. Emma, can you go pour us both a drink, I'll meet you inside" Beca smiled at the redhead as she gave her the house keys. She nodded in approval and quickly attached her lips to Beca's unexpectedly. She pulled Beca's face in closer to hers and lightly scratched the back of her neck, causing the smaller girl to gasp, giving her an opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Chloe, feeling rather uncomfortable and awkward, looked away while the two were done. Emma soon pulled away and leaned to whisper in the brunette's ear. "Something for you to think about, I'll be in the bedroom" she gave the brunette a wink and smiled at Chloe, who smiled shyly in return, before unlocking the door and strutting into the house.

The two women stood there awkwardly, both waiting for the other to speak first.

"I was-"

"How long-"

Both of them spoke at the same time, which made them both let out a soft laugh.

Chloe spoke up again before Beca, "I haven't been here long.. I just came to see if you got home safe" she lied, "and to thank you for tonight."

"Oh, it's uh.. It's my pleasure" Beca smiled, almost disappointed that Chloe had only come over for those reasons. "Stacie said you went home because you weren't feeling well, are- are you okay?" she stepped closer to the redhead.

"Yeah, I guess I just had too much to drink" she laughed nervously, "I felt bad for leaving without saying goodbye so I thought I'd come and see if you made it home alive"

"Yeah.. Thanks" Beca said, scratching the back of her neck. "Listen, I-"

"I should go, Emma's probably getting impatient up there"

Beca frowned at the redhead, "Okay, I'll uh.. I'll see you later?"

"Sure, see you later" Chloe mumbled quickly, putting her head down before pushing past Beca and walking up the street to hail a cab.

Beca watched Chloe leave and once again felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest. She immediately ignored it and walked inside the house. She made her way upstairs and sighed when she saw Emma laid on the bed asleep in her underwear. She draped a blanket over the redhead before heading downstairs to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. _**I should not be feeling like this,**_ she thought to herself. _**Why the fuck do I feel like I'm cheating on Chloe?**_

Beca went to bed that night wondering what she'd be feeling like if she _had_ slept with Emma. _**I probably wouldn't feel the same way as when I slept with Chloe. Why did Chloe look so heartbroken when she left? Do I actually want to be with Chloe? Or do I want to be with Emma? I can't lead Emma on like that, can I? Do I still have more than platonic feelings for Emma, though?**_

These were the thoughts circling the brunette's mind before she fell into a light slumber. She got at least 1 and a half hours sleep before she woke up and decided to make a mix. Yet another one inspired by a certain perky redhead.

* * *

Stacie woke up the next morning (or should I say afternoon) with probably the most painful headache known to man. She rolled over in bed and blinked her eyes a few times, adjusting to the light. The brunette laid in bed for another five minutes before she decided to get out and go open the curtains. She noticed a glass water and some advil on her dresser and a little note with Chloe's handwriting on.

_**You looked too hungover to function this morning so I left you these for when you decide to wake up. You can thank me later. **__**If I'm not here when you wake up, I'll be at Ryan's. Chlo x**_

Stacie smiled tiredly as she set the note down and took the tablets, sighing in relief as they slipped down her throat. _**God, I feel so dead.**_ she thought to herself, _**what even happened last night?**_

She walked into the kitchen, intent on making a coffee. As she sat down at the table, thinking about last night. A sudden memory shot through her like a lightning bolt. Her eyes widened and she gasped dramatically as she realized how much it would change if Chloe knew. She all but sprinted to the bedroom to find her phone and quickly sent off a text to Chloe as soon as she got her hands on it.

_****__****__****__**«Stacie: We need to talk. NOW»**_


	11. Chapter 11: The morning after

**A/N: I just want to apologize for:**

**1) Not updating for a few days, and**

**2) How shit this chapter is.**

* * *

"So, you're telling me that.. You don't want to be with Beca, because you're afraid of what might happen in the future, but you're sat here crying because she's with someone else?"

Chloe sighed and nodded, wiping her tear stained eyes with a tissue that Ryan had given her earlier. She woke up surprisingly early this morning and decided to go see Ryan before her audition later. She found herself thinking about a certain brunette on the way to Ryan's apartment and before she got out of the car, she was already in tears. Ryan immediately pulled her in for a hug and led her to the living room. He made her a cup of coffee before he sat next to her on the couch and let her cry into his shirt.

"That's messed up, Chlo bear" he whispered.

Chloe looked at Ryan with a baffled expression on her face. Wiping her tears from her stained cheeks, she made herself more comfortable on Ryan's shoulder. "You're supposed to be making me feel better, you idiot" she laughed pathetically.

"_Chloe_.."

"Oh God, I know that tone" she sighed as she sat up and sat cross legged on the sofa.

Ryan frowned and sat back, looking away from Chloe with a pout on his face. "If you don't want my advice then that's fine" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, go ahead.." she pushed his shoulder playfully.

He turned so he was also sitting cross legged opposite Chloe. "I think that you should give Beca a chance"

"I was gonna-"

"Just listen, okay? From what it sounds like, Beca really likes you.. Like, _a lot_. I mean, she played the piano and sang to you, then told you that she's never done that for _anybody_ before. She got you an audition for a movie as soon as you told her that you've been trying to look for a job.. And she got you and your friends VIP passes to her gig at _Element_, Chloe. The hottest club in LA" he laughed, "she met your friends on your second date, and she wasn't hesitant about it either.. I mean if I was with someone and they asked me to meet their two best friends when we'd only been on one date, I'd run a mile"

"She's-"

"Ah ah ah!" he interrupted again, "Listen.. She really likes you, Chloe.. She wouldn't do all that stuff for you if she didn't want to be with you.. You can't let rumors ruin your chance of being with the one person who thinks the world of you.. And I know that all the shit that has happened in the past has basically ruined your ability to trust people.. But not everybody is going to leave you, okay?"

"I know.. I _do_ want to be with her but she's with Emma now.. She's her _ex_, Ryan.. They have a past and- and I'm just some girl who she found in a coffee shop" she sighed.

Ryan let out a loud laugh and buried his head in his hands as he laughed it out, gaining a questioning and hurt look from Chloe. He calmed down after a few minutes and looked at Chloe who had a blank expression on her face. "Oh, you're serious?" he smirked.

"Well, yeah.. I mean she's known her for so long and we've known each other for.. Not even a week."

"You know what, you're right" he sighed, "she doesn't want to be with you. I guess you'll just have to get over it."

Chloe's face dropped, "Ryan!"

Ryan let out a breath of air in annoyance. "Are you serious?! Everything I say is wrong" he closed his eyes and stood up, "you just want people to say what you want to hear" he said, walking into the kitchen.

"That is _not_ true!" she shot back suddenly defensively.

"Well what then Chloe?!" he turned around, Chloe winced at the seriousness in his voice, "what else do you want me to say? It seems like everything I say, you just find a reason to tell me that I'm wrong!"

"I do not!"

"You like her, Chloe! You want to be with her, no matter how much you deny it! The day you met her, when you came to bring me bagels.. Chloe, that was the first time I've seen you happy since- since Jessica."

The redhead's eyes automatically filled with tears at the woman's name. She felt herself getting more annoyed with Ryan, "You have no right to bring her into this conversation!" she snapped, standing up from the sofa.

"Well that's what this is about, isn't it? If it wasn't about her then you wouldn't even think twice about being with Beca! You're afraid of what might-"

"I'm _not_ afraid."

"You are! You're afraid of the fact that you could fall in love with somebody else, even though you swore not to love again!"

Chloe's eyes widened but before she even had any chance to respond, she heard her message tone come through her phone. Picking it up with a blank expression on her face, she unlocked the phone and frowned when she read the text.

_****__****__****__**«Stacie: We need to talk. NOW»**_

"I have to go" she announced as she picked up her coat and bag and replied to the text.

_****__****__****__**«Chloe: I'll be home soon»**_

She made her way to the door of Ryan's apartment but stopped when she heard Ryan mutter something along the lines of "running away, yet again"

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked as she glared at the man.

"Just go" he sighed as he walked into the living room.

"You know what, Ryan? You need to grow up!"

"_I_ need to grow up?!" he asked, faking a laugh and pointing to himself. "Who's the one who let's everybody, including _Jessica_, walk all over them?! Who's the one who won't admit that she's in love with someone just because her ex told her that she wasn't allowed to love anybody else?!" he immediately clamped his mouth shut when he realized what he said. Noticing the tears forming in Chloe's eyes, he cursed himself before walking over to her, "Chloe I'm s-"

"Don't come near me" she whispered, and with that, she was out of the door and heading home.

* * *

Beca was sat at her desk making a mix while an untouched cup of coffee stood next to her on the table and an unconscious Emma Stone lay in bed at the other side of the room. She was currently mixing Katy Perry's _Hot n' Cold_ and One Direction's_ Little Things_. She wasn't particularly a fan of the two but she couldn't help but think how much they reminded her of her situation with a certain perky redhead. She listened to the lyrics carefully as she was in the midst of the mix.

_**You're hand fits in mine,**_

_**(You're hot, then you're cold)**_

_**Like it's made just for me,**_

_**(You're yes, then you're no)**_

_**But bare this in mind,**_

_**(You're in, then you're out)**_

_**It was, meant to be,**_

_**(You're up, then you're down)**_

_**And I'm joining up the dots,**_

_**(You're wrong, when it's right)**_

_**With the freckles on your cheeks,**_

_**(It's black, then it's white)**_

_**And it all makes sense to me.**_

_**(We fight, we break up)**_

_**And I won't let these little things,**_

_**(We kiss, we make up)**_

_**Slip, out, of my mouth.**_

_**Cause it's you,**_

_**Oh it's you,**_

_**It's you, they add up to.**_

"Fuck this" she muttered to herself as she slammed her laptop shut. Frankly, she's absolutely sick of Chloe's behavior towards their.. Relationship? Everything was perfectly fine when they met, the redhead agreed to go on a date with Beca and they had possibly the most perfect date anybody could ever wish for. They started to text each other constantly and they spent even more time together. I mean for God's sake, Beca even met her best friends. But the day after they had sex, Chloe suddenly starts to question her and accuse her of things, then say she just wants to be friends. Then when Beca's convinced that Chloe _really_ doesn't want a relationship, she turns up at her house at 2am just to 'check if she's okay'.._** Bullshit.**_

She put her head in her hands and sighed dramatically, feeling the pent up emotion from the last few days taking over her. But before she even had any time to let it out, she heard the rustling of the sheets from the other side of the room. She turned round and saw Emma yawning and stretching out on the bed. The brunette stood up and walked over to the woman, picking up the Advil from the table in the process. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Emma. "Afternoon.. I figured you'd need this" she smirked, handing the tablets and a glass of water to the redhead.

"You're a lifesaver" she said in a groggy voice after she gulped down the tablets. The two smiled shyly at each other for a few minutes, and surprisingly it wasn't awkward. Until Emma leaned forward slowly and captured Beca's lips in a heartfelt kiss. It wasn't like the kisses they shared last night. This one wasn't like any other kisses they've shared before. This one wasn't eager or sensual, it was simply a kiss to say thank you. A kiss to express what Emma didn't have the balls to say out loud.

Beca leaned in closer and stroked the redhead's cheek with her soft hand. Emma took this as a sign that she wanted more so she pulled her in closer to her so that Beca was on top. Beca felt.. Strange. It wasn't particularly a bad strange, but it wasn't a good strange either. She felt like yet again, she was cheating on Chloe, even though the woman wanted nothing more than friendship. Yet she also figured that she couldn't give Emma another chance if she tried.

She pulled away slowly, leaving Emma a hot mess on her bed. She sat at the edge of the bed and muttered a "I'm sorry" as she put her head in her hands. There was another silence between the two before Emma shuffled out of bed and went to sit next to Beca. She didn't say anything, instead waiting for Beca to speak up.

"I can't do this, Emma" she whispered.

"Listen, Beca.." the redhead started, "you're a good person, and- and I'm sorry about, everything. I know our relationship was shitty, that's why it only lasted 3 weeks, but I just.. I want you to know that I've changed.. I was a fucking awful girlfriend and I guess that has to do with other people treating me like shit in the past and then leaving me. So I guess I just wanted to kick you to get your life into gear or something, I don't know.. I know that now, and I hate myself to this day for doing that to you"

"You gave up on me" Beca answered, finally making eye contact with Emma, "don't try to make it sound chivalrous, okay? You gave up."

"I know, but I'm willing to be better if it means I get to make it up to you. I'm not asking for a full on relationship. I'm asking for you to just let me prove to you that I've changed"

"You know, it's pretty hard for me to have a serious conversation when you're only wearing underwear" Beca laughed nervously. The redhead gave her an apologetic look and Beca walked over to her wardrobe to fetch her some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Emma put them on and then sat down next to Beca on the bed again. Neither of them said anything for several minutes though. The two of them sat in silence as Beca toyed with the ring on her thumb.

"The day we broke up" Beca started after a while in a shaky voice, "That day.. You asked why I couldn't forgive you" she paused, looking down at her hands, trying to find the right words. "It was because I loved you, Emma.. But you didn't want to love me back. That's pretty hard to let go"

The redhead's eyes widened, half in shock and half in.. Relief. **_Love?_** "I.. I had no idea-"

"I never told you, but I- _God_, I loved you _so_ fucking much" she let out a shaky breath. "But now.. Now I- I don't even know what I want."

"I think I do" Emma whispered as she put a reassuring hand on Beca's shoulder. "I think you want Chloe" it was more of a question than a statement.

Beca's head turned up slowly to look Emma in the eyes. She felt the tears stinging her own blue eyes but she was willing not to let them fall. "I do" she nodded. "It just hurts to let go and.. And sometimes it- it seems the harder you try to hold on to something or someone, the more it wants to get away, you know? You feel like some kind of criminal for having felt- for having wanted to be wanted. It confuses you because you- you think that you're wrong for having those feelings and it makes you feel so small because it's hard to keep it inside. You're left so- so alone that you can't even explain.. Damn, there's nothing like that, is there?" she asked and Emma just nodded in response, "see you're nodding, you know what I'm talking about.. It just fucking sucks that Chloe won't admit that she feels the same way about me"

"This may not be the conversation that I was hoping for this morning. I honestly thought there would be more kissing and touching involved.." she smirked as she knocked her shoulders with Beca. "But I seriously think you should tell Chloe how you feel."

"I have-"

"I mean you have to tell her that you love her, not just that you want her to be your girlfriend.. You need to tell her that you're so in love with her and that you've never felt this way about anybody before. Because I can tell that that's the situation."

There was another deathly silence before Beca smiled and spoke up again, "It's like you can read my mind"

"No, I just know you" the redhead grinned back at her, "and I know that you're a good person, no matter what anybody tells you"

A single tear fell down Beca's cheek and she wiped it away before sighing. "Why are you so good to me?" she laughed. "I'm turning you down for someone I barely even know"

Emma smiled softly, "Because I know that when you love somebody, you'll do absolutely anything to make sure they're happy"

* * *

Stacie was currently pacing around the apartment waiting for Chloe to get back. She had received the text from the redhead 15 minutes ago and that would mean she'd be home soon. To pass time, the brunette made herself a ham and cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee. She turned the TV on and_ The Mindy Project_ was currently on. She watched it for about 5 minutes before she heard Chloe open the door. "Chloe!" the brunette shot up and practically ran over to the redhead. "I need to- oh my God, what happened?" she asked when she noticed that Chloe had been crying.

She sighed as she placed her bag on the floor and put her car keys on the table. "It's whatever, what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked as she flopped down on the sofa.

Stacie sat down next to her and took a deep breath. "I uh.. I don't know how to tell you this, but.. When you left the club last night, like an hour later, Beca came down from the booth and.. We got pretty drunk and we danced"

Chloe was quiet for a second before smirking, "wow, you danced? That's.."

"No I mean, it wasn't_ just_ dancing, it was like, really sexual dancing"

"Everything's sexual with you Stacie" she smirked again. **_God damn it, must be a habit I've picked up from Beca._**

"Well.. I just felt bad because we were dancing and she looked.. I don't know, she looked like she was enjoying it, and I don't want you to hate me because I was drunk and I didn't mean it and she's yours and-"

"Stacie calm down" Chloe said with an amused expression, interrupting Stacie's rant. "She's not _mine._ She's her own person and if she chose to dance with you then that's completely fine. And if she chooses to sleep with Emma Stone, that's also okay"

"Wait, she slept with Emma? Chloe, she pulled away from that kiss, didn't you see it?"

"What?"

"When they kissed in the booth.. Beca pulled away and she looked like she shouted at her and kicked her out" Stacie looked confused.

"But.. I saw.. She was with Emma last night"

"When?" Stacie asked looking puzzled. _**Have******__ I mi_ssed something here?

"I uh.. I went to see her" she looked to be tearing up again, "I was gonna tell her that I wanted to be with her, that I was willing to take a chance on her but- but she came home drunk with Emma and they were all over each other"

Stacie opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words to say. She moved closer to Chloe when the redhead put her head in her hands and started to sob. "I'm so sorry, Chlo"

The two sat on the sofa for a while. Chloe with her head on Stacie's shoulder and Stacie with her arms wrapped around the redhead, stroking her hair and whispering seat nothings in her ear now and again. The two were brought out of their little bubble when they heard Chloe's phone ring. The redhead fished it out of her pocket and sighed when she saw that it read **'Beca'** across the screen. With a shaky breath, she pressed accept and spoke into the phone. "Hey"

_**"Hi" **_The brunette's voice sounded strained as if she had been crying.

"Hi, um.. How are you?"

_**"I'm good, how are you?"**_

"I'm great" she sighed.

_**"I just wanted to wish you luck on your audition.. Not that you need it"**_

The redhead smiled at the sincerity in Beca's voice. "Thanks"

_**"And also, I just.. I want to know where we stand with each other"**_

"I don't know, you tell me"

_**"Look, last night wasn't.. Okay, actually.. I admit that Emma and I were going to sleep with each other but we didn't"**_

"Who cares?"

_**"I care"** _the brunette shot back in a trembling voice._** "I care so much that I don't even know how to tell you without it seeming less important to how I actually feel. I know that I can be distant at times, and I can be mysterious and even closed off, and it seems like I don't want to be with you.. But it's only because this scares me, Chloe.. This whole thing scares me so fucking much"**_

"What are you trying to say?"

_**"I'm trying to say that.. I just miss you. I miss us, and how- how we just used to be able to talk about anything and how I could tell you everything. I miss how conversation flowed so easily between us and now, for some reason it's like we don't even know each other anymore.. It's awkward and- and I just want to be able to hang out with you without it being so complicated" **_she let out a nervous laugh.

The redhead let out another shaky breath as she heard what seemed like Beca sniffling through the speaker, "I miss us too" she closed her eyes and sighed, letting a single tear fall down her cheek. "How about we grab a cup of coffee or something after my audition?"

She could almost feel Beca smiling down the phone, _**"I'd love that"**_


	12. Chapter 12: That's what hurts

Chloe's stood on the white cross on the floor in the audition room with the casting director, producer and writer, all sat at a table in front of her. There was other strangers in the room and two camera men all looking at her, but she was focusing on just impressing the three most important people there. To say she felt highly intimidated wasn't far from the truth.

**_I think that went pretty well_**, she thought to herself. She was more than nervous when she walked into the audition room thirty minutes ago. Everyone looked bored and tired and also pretty pissed that they had to give up their Saturday just for this one girl to do her audition. But she pushed all the bad thoughts into the back of her mind and proceeded with the audition, putting her all in to it.

"Okay, thank you, Chloe. We'll be in touch" was all that the casting director said before he dismissed Chloe and nodded towards the exit.

"Thank you" she smiled brightly and looked at everybody in the room who just gave her a smile and a nod in return.

The redhead walked outside and took a deep breath. **_Jesus, that was so overwhelming._**

If she's honest, she's only ever had one movie audition in her life. She auditioned for the role of Kate in John Tucker Must Die, but she got turned down and Brittany Snow got the part instead. All the other times, she just auditioned for commercials. She's a Broadway actress, after all. She'd say she's quite a good singer and she's an average actress. For some reason, everyone at the theater seems to think her acting is extraordinary, but no, she just thinks she's average.

As she made it further away from the building, she pulled her phone out and noticed a text from Beca.

_**«Beca: Hey, call me when you're out :)»**_

She closed the text and flicked through her contact list until she reached Beca's name.

_**"Hi!" **_She sounded happy, which automatically made Chloe smile.

"Hi there"

_**"So, how did it go?"**_

"It went pretty well, I think" she laughed nervously. She doesn't want to jinx her chance of getting the part.

_**"I'm sure you did great. Does that means you're free right now?"**_

"Yeah, it does"

_**"Well, it's saturday so that means I'm free too"**_

Chloe smiled, "what are you saying, Mitchell?" She teased playfully.

_**"I'm asking you to have lunch with me, idiot"**_

"Hey!" She giggled, **_seriously Beale, get a hold of yourself._** "Where were you thinking?"

_**"I don't know, maybe you should turn around"**_

Just as she was told, Chloe turned around and saw Beca standing across the road with Jake by her left hand side and her phone in her right hand. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed how casual yet sexy she looked. She was wearing a green plaid shirt and dark blue jeans with combat boots and her trademark headphones around her neck. Before the redhead could fully take the time to admire her, the brunette made her way across the road when the light turned red. She all but bounced over to her with a bright smile.

"Hi" she said, beaming at the redhead.

"Look at_ you_" the redhead giggled, "and hello to you again" she said excitedly as she bent down to ruffle Jake's fur, which earned her a lick on the cheek and a frantic wag of his tail.

"He likes you" Beca stated after Chloe stood back up in front of her.

"He does, does he?" she grinned, looking down at the German Shepherd, absent-mindedly stroking his head.

"He never really takes interest in anybody apart from Jesse and I" And that's true. The dog isn't stupid, he knows when someone is worth approaching or not. It's like Beca can read what the dog is feeling. If he lays down with his front legs out in front of him and his head resting on them, it means he's either bored or content. If he lays down on his side and sticks his legs out in front of him, it means he's tired. If he whines, it means he's hungry or thirsty. If he runs in circles and wags his tail, it means he approves. And if he licks your cheek, it means he likes you.

"And me now, I guess" the redhead smiled as she patted the dog on the head again.

"So where-"

"Are you Beca Mitchell?" An unfamiliar voice asked from Beca's left hand side. She quickly turned her head and noticed it was a blonde haired girl, who looked to be about 16 years old. She was sporting a similar look to Beca. A flannel shirt with black jeans and combat boots.

"Yeah, I am" she smiled politely.

"Oh.. Oh my God, is- is- is it okay if I get a p- picture with you?" She stuttered excitedly, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Of course" she laughed as she stood beside the girl. "Wait" she said before she could take the picture. "Chloe come here"

"Oh- oh no, that's okay-"

"Just get in the picture, Beale" she laughed and motioned towards her and the young girl.

Chloe did as she was told and stood at the other side of the blonde. They all smiled as brightly as they could towards the phone and pulled away when they heard the sound of the shutter.

"You'll thank me for that later" she said to the blonde, "This is Chloe Beale. She's going to be the next big Hollywood superstar" she winked at the redhead.

"Thank you so much!" The blonde said before smiling brightly at them both one last time and then shuffling away.

"You're sweet" Chloe blushed when Beca smiled at her.

"And so is where I'm taking you now, come on" she said and with that, she tugged Jake along and walked over the road with an excited Chloe by her side.

* * *

"Oh my _God_, this is like sex!" Chloe all but moaned when she took a bite of the piece of vanilla cheesecake that was sitting in front of her.

"_Hmm_, I personally prefer sex" Beca shot back nonchalantly. They both giggled and carried on eating their desserts.

Beca had known about this cake store for a while now but she had never been inside before. So when she found out on their first date that Chloe loved cheesecake, she just had to bring her. It was a small shop with a yellow sign outside which read "Berolina Bakery & Pastry Shop".

They were currently sat at a small table quite far into the shop. Beca had ordered two vanilla cheesecakes and two cold glasses of diet coke for both her and the redhead. Jake was laid silently on the floor beside Beca's chair and one of the employee's kindly brought him a bowl of water.

The two had been interrupted three times already since they walked in. Twice by fans asking for an autograph and once by someone snapping a picture of her, trying to be secretive about it. She normally doesn't mind taking pictures with fans and signing autographs but right now, she was in the middle of hanging out with a friend. The least they could do is leave her be and let her finish her god damn dessert.

"So I heard it's your birthday soon" Chloe smiled expectantly at the brunette, spooning a piece of cheesecake into her mouth.

Beca found herself staring at how Chloe was eating. It was like on commercials when women eat yogurts as seductive as they can handle. It _oozed_ sex appeal. "Yeah, it's no big deal." she gulped, scratching the back of her neck.

"Beca it's your birthday, of course it's a big deal!" _**Thank God she didn't notice me staring at her mouth.**_

"I- It's not.. It's just another day. What did they say about your audition anyway?" Beca asked after she finished the last bit of her cake.

"Nothing, really.. They said they'd be in touch, but that's not the point. Stop trying to change the subject Missy!" she teased playfully as she took a sip of her drink.

"I bet you crushed it" she said back with an intent smile on her face as she watched Chloe duck her head down and blush.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Chloe asked once she finished the last of her cheesecake and set the plate to the side.

"Doing what?"

"Changing the subject, it's cute but annoying"

"I'm not cute!" Beca laughed out loud.

"You are." she giggled. The two of them stood up and made their way to the exit with Jake trailing behind.

"I could spend my birthday with you." Beca started but then realized how couple-y it sounded. "I mean, that's- that's if you want to.. To just h- hang out or-"

"-I'd love to spend your birthday with you, Becs" Chloe grinned at the flustered brunette as the two bid their goodbye to the employee behind the counter. Beca was normally the overly confident one out of the pair but for some reason, she seemed to be stuttering and blushing an insane amount today.

"Ah, shit" Beca whispered as she noticed a group of paparazzi had formed outside. She turned to Chloe who had a somewhat scared look on her face. "Alright, they're gonna ask you questions like who you are and what you are to me, and some of them might say some rude things but don't listen to them, okay?"

"Will they follow you home? I mean, you haven't brought your car, have you?"

"They won't follow me all the way.. Hey, do you wanna hang out at my place?" she suggested.

"Won't they get a bit.. I don't know, suspicious?" She motioned to them all who seemed to already be taking pictures through the glass.

"That doesn't matter. They already have pictures, just as long as we know we're not a couple. They can think whatever they want"

The redhead nodded and took a deep breath and they both started to walk towards the exit, with Jake trailing beside Beca. Both of them ignoring the hurt look on each other's faces when Beca mentioned that they weren't a couple. Just before they opened the door, Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's hand and almost did a victory dance when Beca didn't let go. The brunette squeezed her hand as if to tell her 'I'm right here, it's going to be okay' and smiled at her.

"Hi guys" Beca greeted them nicely as she stepped out on to the sidewalk and started to walk up the busy street.

"Hey, Beca, what did you get?" One of them asked her.

"I had a vanilla cheesecake, it was amazing"

"You're amazing!"

"Aw thanks!" She wasn't even sure who's said it because she was too busy concentrating on getting her and Chloe home in one piece. She felt Chloe squeeze her hand so she squeezed it back in return and turned to smile at her.

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?!"

"What- that is so random!" she laughed, "I'm gonna be boring and say chocolate"

"Beca who's your friend?"

"This is Chloe Beale"

"Are you and Chloe LA's hottest new couple?!"

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope, we're just friends"

"Why are you holding hands then?" someone playfully asked which made Beca roll her eyes.

"Because I don't want her to die from being crushed by you lot" she shot back in a playful tone. They all laughed at her but they didn't move out of the way. "Guys can we just have some space to walk please?" she asked politely, hoping to God that none of them stood on Jake. The dog seemed to look terrified at all the flashing lights around him.

"Everybody move back and leave her alone now!" one of them yelled. She's not sure which one because by this point even more people had turned up. She put her sunglasses over her eyes to try to block some of the light from the camera's but it didn't really help.

"Guy's her dogs gonna get trampled on, just move away!"

"Move back!"

"Stop taking pictures, she can't see!"

People were shouting at the men surrounding her with camera's but nobody seemed to move away except from one or two of them. She pulled Chloe closer to her and gave her a reassuring smile. Chloe smiled back at her but her facial expression soon changed into one of pain when she noticed that someone had stood on the back of her foot.

"Guys, seriously?!" the DJ stopped in her tracks, trying to keep calm. "Just let me walk my friend home in peace, that's all I'm asking for. You just hurt her and it's not fair so can you just back away and leave us alone?"

That seemed to make most of them moved away. However, as soon as the two started walking again, the paparazzi were still taking pictures of her but thankfully, from an acceptable distance.

"Jesus Christ" Beca muttered under her breath as she looked back and saw them trailing along slowly a few yards behind her. She felt another reassuring squeeze from Chloe's hand and smiled at the small gesture.

* * *

When Beca and Chloe finally made it home, the brunette opened the door for the redhead and let her in the house. They made their way to the kitchen where Beca offered Chloe an iced coffee. They were now sat in the living room talking about Beca's new album.

"Kim's called Demi Lovato and she's trying to get her to write and record a song with me for the album.. Other than that, I just need to record a few more songs and then it'll be done" she said proudly as she took a sip of her iced latte.

"Demi Lovato? Beca that's awesome!" The brunette grinned at Chloe's excitement over the singer.

"I've met her before, if she agrees to record this song, I'll take you to meet her" she smiled.

Chloe opened her mouth in shock at the thought of being able to meet Demi Lovato. She beamed back at Beca and they stayed like that for a little while until Chloe asked her if she could play the piano for her again. The brunette hesitated for a second but then stood up to go sit at the bench, just like the other night.

Again, Beca moved her fingers across the keys and shuffled in her seat until she was comfortable. This time, Chloe didn't sit next to her on the seat but she leaned against the piano.

Beca thought of a song that she had written for her album the other day which she hadn't recorded yet. "Okay, Beale, this is a sneak peek at what to expect from my album" she smiled as she pressed her fingertips into the black and white keys.

The smooth melody echoed around Beca's living room and through the star's house. Chloe already felt a lump form in her throat at the soft words that Beca started to sing.

_**It's 4 a.m. and I'm wide awake,**_

_**Waiting for my thoughts to fade, **_

_**A flickering of all of my mistakes. **_

_**And as the light starts creeping in, **_

_**I slowly feel, **_

_**The day I'm missing, **_

_**But I wouldn't even know where to begin.**_

The brunette knitted her brows as she thought closely at which words came next. She put more effort into playing the instrument and looked up at Chloe whose bright smile never faded. Trying not to look straight into the redhead's eyes, she carried on, making her voice sound more and more powerful with every word.

_**Do I push to hard?**_

_**Or fall to fast? **_

_**The moment never seems to last, **_

_**Will I stop long enough to know,**_

_**Everybody burns,**_

_**And when it starts to hurt,**_

_**I cry.**_

_**I feel it in my veins,**_

_**I just can't walk away,**_

_**This time.**_

Chloe could have swore she had never heard somebody put so much passion and affection into one song before as she watched the brunette's skillful hands dance across the keys. Each and every hair stood up on the back of the redhead's neck and her body tingled with different emotions.

_**Your words circle in my head, **_

_**Weigh so heavy on my chest, **_

_**And I'm crushed by your expectation, **_

_**I only want to do some good, **_

_**Too dumb to know if I could. **_

_**And I just wanna feel the days I'm in, **_

_**Do I go to far,**_

_**Not far enough? **_

_**Why can't I keep my big mouth shut? **_

_**And do we lead the life that we should?**_

The DJ carried on putting her soul into the song as she looked at Chloe who had tears in her eyes. She was starting to think that this wasn't a good idea to sing for her. Especially a song that she _wrote_ for her. Her eyes caught Chloe's and from that point, she was captivated. She couldn't look away from the woman's eyes, no matter how hard she tried.

_**Did I say too much again? **_

_**I'm just a girl in a panic.**_

_**If I tell you my truth,**_

_**Am I getting through?**_

_**It just seems I should confess,**_

_**Who am I to pretend,**_

_**This is more than I can carry.**_

Her blue eyes eventually pulled away from Chloe's. She closed them and her lip pursed into a frown as she slowed down the piano.

_**Everybody burns,**_

_**And when it starts to hurt,**_

_**I cry.**_

_**I hold my head up high,**_

_**I know I'll be alright,**_

_**This time.**_

_**I feel it in my veins,**_

_**I just can't walk away,**_

_**This time.**_

Chloe wiped a single tear from her eye and her lip quivered as Beca's soulful voice ended the song.

_**It's 4 am and I'm wide awake,**_

_**Waiting for my thoughts to fade,**_

_**It's times like these I see your face.**_

She rested her hands in her lap, unable to do anything else other than stare straight ahead of her, not daring to look Chloe in the eyes again.

There was a deafening silence which was soon broken by Chloe whispering, "that was so beautiful, Beca"

The brunette turned to look at Chloe and smiled softly at her. Chloe could see the look of hurt in the brunette's eyes as she started to play the piano again.

She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_**Never let nobody know me,**_

_**Never let nobody dare.**_

_**Never let somebody hold me,**_

_**Long enough for me to care.**_

_**Till I found you,**_

_**Till I found you.**_

Chloe felt tears gloss her eyes as she listened to Beca's voice once again. She was putting the same amount, if not more, passion into this song and she looked to be in a trance as she sang the words.

_**Never let my guard down easy,**_

_**Never let myself let go.**_

_**I never knew the reason why,**_

_**I never let my feelings show.**_

_**Till I felt the pain,**_

_**Of loving y-**_

The sound of the door front door slamming interrupted the beautiful song that Beca was putting her all in to. She didn't even notice that Chloe had hurried to pick her bag up and sprinted out of the door, muttering incoherent words on the way out.

"Chloe!" The brunette shouted as she shot up from the seat and ran towards the door. She opened it with so much force that it nearly come off its hinges but she didn't care. Chloe was nowhere to be seen outside of the brunette's house and she cursed herself for being so stupid as to even invite Chloe round. She felt another ache in her chest as she slammed the door and noticed that Chloe had left her jacket draped over the back of the couch.

She knew that she shouldn't have invited her over. She knew that she shouldn't have sung to her. But_ God_, she missed her so much. She wanted to prove to her that she's in love with her. That she's worthy of loving.

Her phone beeped, signalling a text and she lazily pulled it out to see that it was her manager.

_**«Kim: Beca, call me if you're not busy. I have great news!»**_

She gave the phone a questioning look and pressed the green call button at the side of Kim's name as she sat down on the sofa.

_**"Beca?"**_

"Kim. What's up?"

_**"Guess who got Demi Lovato to agree to record a track for your new album!"**_

"What?!" she exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat.

_**"We're flying you over to New York tomorrow to record it. You'll be there for a month and I've also booked you an interview with Letterman while you're there. Isn't this exciting?! You're gonna be so big!"**_

"This is- wait, New York?" she asked. **_That wasn't the deal. _**"Why New York? And why for a month?"

_**"It'll take a month to finish writing your songs and to record the song with Demi. Then you'll be back to record your others and it'll be done!"**_ she sounded excited which threw Beca because there's no way that she could be over 2000 miles away from her friends. From Chloe. _**"And it's your birthday in a week, don't you want to party it up in New York?"**_

"You know I hate parties like that.. Plus I told Chloe I'd hang out with her for my birthday."

_**"Oh come on, Becs, you're young! Live a little!"**_

"I'm gonna be 26, Kim" she pointed out.

_**"So? That Chloe girl is taking over your life at the moment and you're not even a couple! You can't back out of this, Beca!"**_

"Okay, fine! I'll tell her"

_**"That's my little DJ! The flight's at 5pm tomorrow, if you want, I can drive you but if not then I'll meet you at gate 5. We'll talk details tomorrow morning! See you later!"**_

The brunette hung up the phone without saying goodbye as she thought of what to do next. She debated on calling Chloe to tell her but decided against it. She figured she should wait until Chloe gets in touch with her seen as she just ran out of here without any explanation.**_  
_**

She stood up from the couch and dragged her feet along the carpet and up the stairs to pack her bags.


	13. Chapter 13: I hate you, don't leave me

**A/N: I've changed the plan for this so many times that I can't even remember what I was supposed to be writing about in the first place. I know now where I want the story to head though now, and I'm already thinking about writing a sequel to this once I've finished my others. This chapter is pretty long to make up for not updating in a few days.**

**I just want to thank everybody for following and favouriting this and leaving reviews. I'm going to start responding to all the reviews that people leave because I really appreciate you leaving your opinions. (I'm sorry if you're a guest and I can't respond to you, you don't know how much I want to thank you guys! So if you're a guest and you've left a review on this story then THANK YOU ALL. ****I just looked at the traffic graph and it shows that it has over 23,000 views which is just INSANE! Seriously I'm so happy that everybody is actually reading this.**

**Also, this fic is _not_ finished yet. (It kinda sounds like I'm giving a 'this is the end' speech.) There's still more exciting parts to come and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it and reading your responses. If you want to, you can drop something in my ask box on tumblr (whether it's to yell at me for 'messing with your feels' or to just tell me what you think about the fic) My url is the same as my pen name. (It's also in my description.)**

**Thanks everybody for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Long authors note, I know.)**

* * *

Beca finally finished packing her suitcase at around 8pm. She packed all the essentials she needed for her to work on some mixes while she was in New York. In her bag that she was taking on the plane, she packed her Macbook, her iPod and her songbook in case she got any inspiration for a new song. Most of her stuff was all packed apart from her guitar, which she was currently strumming along to in hopes that she'd come up with a song for her album. She'd tell you that Chloe is not on her mind while she's writing the song, but then she'd be lying.

She decided to call Jesse to tell him that she was leaving for New York for a month tomorrow. He was bummed that she'd be missing their weekly moviecation sessions but he was more than happy for her when she told him that she'd be working with Demi Lovato and that she would be on Letterman. He also ended up giving her an impromptu pep talk about what to do when she told him that Chloe ran away from her earlier.

* * *

_**"She ran away?" he asked, sounding like she just told him that Chloe had just shot her.**_

_**"Yeah, I- I was singing for her and she-"**_

_**"-Wait, you sang for her?" he asked in a shocked tone. **_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**"What did you sing?"**_

_**"At first I sang a song that I wrote the other day, then I sang that's what hurts by Hall & Oates"**_

_**She hears Jesse chuckle down the phone and she knows for a fact that he's going to tease her for being a hopeless romantic. But she doesn't care. She relates to that song and it means a lot to her.**_

_**"Did she like the song you wrote?" he asked after he told her she was a cheese-ball.**_

_**"I hope she did, I mean.. I wrote it for her but I didn't tell her that-"**_

_**"-You wrote a song for her?!" He asked, putting emphasis on the word 'her'. He sounded even more shocked at this which made Beca roll her eyes because he get's so excited about the smallest of things.**_

_**"It's no big deal" she answered back defensively.**_

_**"That is a big deal, Becs! Of all the years I've known you, you've never written a song for a girl and sang it to her."**_

_**"Yeah, well.." she trailed off, sighing and biting at her nails. (A habit she does when she's nervous.)**_

_**"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" he sounded more genuine with the question, because he knows that if he doesn't ask, Beca's never going to admit it.**_

_**"Yeah.. I love her Jesse but she doesn't love me back and it- it kinda fucking sucks"**_

_**"Have you told her that you love her?"**_

_**There was silence on the phone as Beca thought of what Jesse would say when she tells him that she hadn't told her she loves her yet. She's always complaining to Jesse about how much she loves Chloe and that she doesn't love her back but she's never taken the time to actually sit down and tell Chloe this.**_

_**"Becs?" **_

_**"No- no not exactly.."**_

_**She heard him sigh a little too dramatically down the phone. "You have to tell her"**_

_**"I can't" she shot back almost immediately. **_

_**"Why? I thought she wanted to be with you just the other day?"**_

_**"No, Chloe seems to need 'space' and 'time' as if this is physics and not a human relationship." she sighed as she fiddled with the strings on her guitar.**_

_**"I'm sorry, Becaw."**_

_**"What have I told you about calling me that?" she sounded stern but Jesse knew that she was just trying not to be mad at him. He also knew that if he was with her right now, she'd probably punch him in the arm. Sure, Beca's a little person but man, she can throw a mean punch when she's frustrated with someone.**_

_**"I'm sorry!" she heard him laugh down the phone. "It's funny"**_

_**"It's not, now I have to go because I'm in the middle of writing a song so I'll see you later."**_

_**"Okay- wait! Don't I get to see you before you leave?"**_

_**"I'll drop by the office tomorrow with breakfast"**_

_**"Yes! You're the best! See you later"**_

_**"Bye" she hung up the phone and went back to writing the song that she hoped would win Chloe over.**_

* * *

She was about to call the redhead but then remembered that she'd wait until Chloe would call. After all, _she_ is the one that left. Again.

She went back to playing different chords on her guitar and mumbling different lyrics to herself as she wrote down words.

_**"Just hear me out before you run away"**_ she started to sing as she plucked at the guitar strings.

_**"Cause I can't take this pain"**_ she brought the pen up to her mouth and chewed the end of it as she thought of what could go next.

She scribbled down some more lyrics and started to sing the song back over to herself, trying to think of what to add to improve it. _**"I've been here too many times before.. Been abandoned and I'm scared now.. I can't handle another fall out"**_

She eventually decided enough was enough and that she needed to get some food. Just as she settled her guitar down on the floor, her phone started ringing from her coat pocket. She pulled the phone out and saw Chloe's name light up across the screen. With a sigh and an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she swiped her thumb across the screen and answered the call.

"Hi"

_**"Don't talk, I just need you to listen to me." **_

When Beca didn't reply, Chloe took this as a sign to carry on, and the redhead didn't stop until she got her point across. _**"I was an absolute bitch for running away from you earlier and- and I don't know why I did it, I just got scared because I like you, Beca.. I really like you and I don't even know what I'm doing-"**_

"Chlo-" Beca tried to interrupt the redhead's rambling but she just carried on.

_**"-I'm a complete mess and I just want to know if you'll forgive me, because frankly, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't. I'm just scared, y'know and- and I trust you. I was scared to trust you before because of the rumors and because you're Beca Mitchell for Christ's sake.. But now- now I trust you with all my heart Beca and I.. I want to take you out on your birthday, on a real date and I- I'll pay for your scrambled eggs with bacon, just like on our first date and I'll buy you and expensive bottle of champagne if I have to, because I just want to do everything I can to make it up to you. I'm so sorry Beca, please don't hate me"**_

There was a long silence and Beca opened her mouth to speak but no words could come out. She cursed herself as tears started to form in her eyes. She was confused at the redhead's confession and she didn't know what the _hell_ to do.

_**"You can say something now, please say something." **_she pleaded.

"I don't- I.." she paused, unable to find any coherent words to say.

_**"You don't what, Becs?"**_

"I'm going to New York"

This time it was Chloe who couldn't say anything, but luckily Beca wasn't finished just yet.

"I'll be there for a month because Demi agreed to do a song with me. I'm going to fly over and we'll be recording the song in New York, along with some of my others-"

_**"That's great, Becs. I'm super proud of you."**_ If she wasn't mistaken, she could have swore she heard disappointment in the redhead's words.

"Thanks.." It was an awkward thanks, but at least it was something.

_**"When will you be leaving?"**_

"I- uh.. Tomorrow" she whispered, hoping to God that Chloe wouldn't start getting all emotional at her.

**_"Wow, last-minute, huh?"_** she laughed nervously. She sounded even more upset at the fact that they wouldn't be able to spend Beca's birthday together.

"Yeah, I'm.. Did you mean what you just said? That you like me?"

She could hear Chloe laugh down the phone and she smiled at the sound. After, she rolled her eyes as she noticed that Chloe had the power to make her smile, even when she's upset that she's leaving LA for a month.

_**"I do, Beca. I really do and I'm sorry that I ran. I just.. I got overwhelmed and I didn't know what else to do."**_

"Why didn't you just tell me to stop playing? I would have understood."

_**"I don't know"**_ the sadness in her voice broke Beca's heart a little bit.

"Listen, I.. Do you think you could drive me to the airport tomorrow? I just- I want to see you before I leave"

_**"You want to see me?" **_she could practically hear her smiling down the phone. That bright beautiful smile that she sports whenever she's with Beca.

"Of course I do"

_**"You don't hate me?"**_

She laughed at the words. "No- well, maybe a little" she teased. And just like that, they were back to normal once again.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you" Chloe said as she stood with Beca at the gate in LAX. They had just announced the boarding call for Beca's flight and the duo were currently saying their goodbyes. Chloe had picked Beca up from Jesse's work after Beca had stood by her word and taken him some breakfast. They then went back to Beca's house for her to gather her stuff together and then they set off to the airport.

"I know" the brunette replied sadly. It was probably the hundredth time Chloe had said it since their drive from Beca's house to the airport. She had also apologized over and over and no matter how many times Beca said she forgave her, she kept kicking herself for running away again yesterday.

"Text me everyday, okay? And we'll Skype and call each other when we can, won't we?"

"Don't ask for much do you, Beale?" she teased playfully. The two of them laughed but Beca frowned when she heard the final boarding call.

"I guess this is goodbye" Chloe looked down sadly.

"Hey" Beca said softly as she took Chloe's hand, "you're making it sound like I'm moving to the other side of the world forever. It's only a month babe"

Chloe looked up at the brunette who had a small smile on her face. "You called me babe" she mumbled, a grin tugging at her lips.

"I guess I did" the DJ laughed nervously. "That's not weird is it?"

"No, it's cute"

"Not cute!" they both giggled. Beca let go of Chloe's hand and the redhead almost frowned until she realized that the brunette had wrapped her arms around her waist and was pulling her in for a sweet embrace.

"If you want to make it to New York, you're going to have to leave, Becs" Chloe mumbled sadly into the brunette's hair. Beca eventually pulled away and smiled at Chloe before picking up her bag and walking towards the terminal. She smiled at the man as she showed him her plane ticket and passport. Looking back one more time, she waved at Chloe and then boarded the plane.

* * *

"Our next guest is a DJ stroke music producer, she's currently in the midst of her new album and she's here in New York to record some songs for that album. She's also just been nominated for a billboard music award. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the lovely Beca Mitchell"

Chloe watched the TV with the hugest grin on her face as her favorite DJ walked up to David Letterman and gave him a hug. She found herself smiling at how different Beca looked. She wasn't wearing her trademark plaid shirt and skinny jeans, but instead she was sporting a black dress which hugged her hips and tall black heels. Her hair was down in her naturally wavy form and she didn't have her signature headphones round her neck for once.

"Beca Mitchell! It's great to have you here, thanks for joining us" David shouted over the crowd as they both sat down.

"It's great to be here, thank you for having me" the brunette grinned as she shifted about in her seat and waited for the screams from the crowd to calm down.

"How are you doing?" David asked, picking up his cards from the desk.

"I'm fantastic, I'm doing really good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Now first of all, you're nominated for a billboard artist of the year award, what does _that_ feel like?"

"Gosh, it is _so_ incredibly overwhelming, like.. I literally _just_ found out like, earlier today and I haven't even had any time to tell my friends, so they're probably watching this like 'damn it, Beca, why didn't you tell us?'" she laughed along with David and the audience.

"That's crazy!"

"I know!" she nodded.

"Now, you're currently working on an album, is that at true?"

"Yes, that is true. I've been in New York for a few days now and I came over to write and record a few songs for a new album that-"

"-You're going to be singing in this new album, aren't you?"

"That's right, I am.. It's the-" the brunette was cut off by the a loud roar of applause from the audience. She laughed along with David at them and then waited for them to calm down. "Yeah, it's the first time that I've ever done a whole album with my vocals on it, and I'm pretty nervous about it"

"You shouldn't be nervous, it's gonna be great" he reassured her seriously.

"Thanks"

"I believe you're going to be performing for us today, is that also true?"

"That's right, I'm going to be performing a new song from my album that I wrote for.. That I wrote, yeah." another roar of applause from the crowd interrupted them again and Beca smiled brightly as she looked around at the screaming people.

"That you wrote for who?"

The DJ laughed, she thought he had missed that part but he clearly hadn't. "I wrote it for somebody."

"Just somebody?" he asked, grinning at her.

She shook her head at him and smiled. "Just somebody."

"Well, I can't wait, now you've worked with a lot of famous singers and producers, so what's new for you? What's the top thing on your bucket list that you- that you want to accomplish?"

"Um, well this album is something new and different to all my other stuff, I'd also absolutely love to produce like, a music video. That'd be pretty cool"

"Well we'll have to see, now I've got a picture of you here-"

"-Oh God, what is it?"

"It's of you with.. A- a friend?"

The brunette's eyes seemed to widen and look around for the picture.

"Here it is" he motioned towards the screen and Chloe found herself frowning at the TV when it showed a picture of her standing outside Starbucks with Beca's lips attached to her cheek.

"Oh my God!" she laughed, nerves racking her body. "You-"

"-Explain this, is this the person you wrote the song for?" he laughed.

"Damn you" she shook her head. "I don't- I.. I can't even. I don't-"

"-You two look pretty close"

"Uh, I guess.. I guess we are"

"You guess?!" he grinned devilishly.

"Dude, I hate you, I hate you so much" she teased playfully and waited for the audience to calm down.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" he laughed, taking the picture down. "But seriously, what's going on there?"

"Nothing! It's nothing" she said, dropping her head embarrassingly.

"Okay, sure.."

"Is this interview over?" she asked in a playful tone as she looked around and shuffled in her seat.

"It actually is, we're running out of time but before you go to perform, I have something for you"

"Oh man, what is it?" she asked nervously, worried that he'd bring another picture of her and the redhead up.

"If I'm correct, it's your birthday tomorrow"

"It is, how did you know?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh just this thing called the internet"

"I'm not familiar" she shook her head teasingly.

"Anyway, I figured that we could sing for you."

"Oh man, do you_ have_ to?"

"Listen, it's what I get paid for" they both laughed and so did the crowd. The 'happy birthday' tune then blasted from the speakers as one of David's crew members brought out a large cupcake with a lit candle on it. David, along with the audience, sang happy birthday to Beca who just sat there awkwardly in her chair, probably wishing that she could be somewhere else right now.

They finally finished and Beca blew out the candle. The crew member then took the cake back off of her to take it in the back. "Was that just for show?" she asked disappointingly, "Don't I get to eat it?"

"You can eat it later" David laughed, "Now it's time for you to perform!"

"Yay, okay. Where do you want me?" she asked as she stood up and looked around.

"Over there" he laughed as she awkwardly shuffled to where the stool and guitar was stood. She sat on the stool and shifted about in her seat until she got comfortable. She strummed the guitar a couple of times and waited until David had finished telling the viewers about her album. He gave her a thumbs up and she started to play a tune on the instrument. Her soft voice echoed through the room and the audience applauded and cheered for her as she sang along to the tune.

_**I hate you, don't leave me,**_

_**I feel like I can't breathe.**_

_**Just hold me, don't touch me,**_

_**And I want you to love me.**_

_**But I need you to trust me,**_

_**Stay with me, set me free.**_

Chloe found herself already tearing up at how much emotion the brunette was putting into the song. Even though it wasn't the same as listening to her sing live, she could still feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

_**But I can't back down, no, I can't deny,**_

_**That I'm staying now, 'cause I can't decide,**_

_**Confused and scared, I am terrified of you**_

She then changed the tune and started to strum on the guitar with each line of the song. The crowd seemed to go deadly silent as she sang with all her heart and soul.

_**I admit, I'm in and out of my head,**_

_**Don't listen to a single word I've said.**_

_**Just hear me out before you run away,**_

_**'Cause I can't take this pain.**_

_**I hate you, don't leave me.**_

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about the person she had written the song for. She hoped to God that she's watching her because she swears she has never put so much emotion into a song before. She started to put more power into the words as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

_**I'm addicted, to the madness,**_

_**I'm a daughter, of the sadness,**_

_**I've been here, too many times before.**_

_**Been abandoned, and I'm scared now,**_

_**I can't handle, another fall out,**_

_**I'm fragile, **_

_**Just washed upon the shore.**_

_**They forget me, don't see me,**_

_**When they love me, they leave me.**_

She found herself putting more and more effort into playing the instrument and singing the lyrics as she thought more about the redhead. By this point, Chloe was crying her eyes out, eyes fixated on the TV. She was scared to blink just in case she missed it. Stacie and Aubrey were sat on the other 2 chairs in the woman's apartment and Ryan was sat right next to her on the sofa. The trio were also watching the TV intently with tears in their eyes.

Ryan reached over to rub a comforting hand on the redhead's knee. Chloe smiled at the gesture, glad that she had sorted things out with her best friend yesterday.

_**I admit, I'm in and out of my head,**_

_**Don't listen to a single word I've said,**_

_**Just hear me out before you run away.**_

_**'Cause I can't take this pain,**_

_**No, I can't take this pain.**_

_**I hate you,**_

_**Don't leave me,**_

The brunette went back to playing the tune on her guitar and quietly whispered the last words through the microphone as the audience stretched their necks to try and hear her.

_**I hate you, **_

_**Please love me.**_

A huge roar of applause exploded on the set as David clapped vigorously and walked to wear the brunette was sitting on the stool, smiling softly.

"Wow!" he yelled over the still-cheering audience. "Now_ that_ was something!" he carried on clapping and the audience only seemed to get louder. "I had no idea- That was brilliant!"

"Thank you" Beca smiled at the man as he addressed her but she could only think about how she wanted to see Chloe.

How she wanted to tell her just how in love with her she actually was.


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmares

**A:N: I totally fucked up the interview thingy. Apparently the late show with David Letterman is filmed at 4:30pm on weekdays and then aired at 11:35pm. So let's just say that the show was recorded and aired live at 11:35pm (NY time) and 8:35pm (L.A time), okay? Good!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as the DJ left the stage at around at 12am, she greeted Kim and then pulled out her phone and dialed Chloe's number. Seen as it was 12am in New York, it would be around 9pm in L.A. The redhead picked up almost straight away and didn't even bother to say hi before she was praising the brunette.

_**"Beca you was so amazing! You even made Aubrey cry a little!"**_

The DJ laughed when she heard Aubrey shout something about her allergies causing her eyes to water.

"So you liked it?" Beca asked proudly as she walked down the hall with Kim back to her driver.

_**"I loved it! I love- I love your voice so much!"**_

Beca sighed. She thought Chloe was going to say something else then. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and responded with a heartfelt "thanks babe"

_**"Also, congratu-fucking-lations on the nomination! How cool is that?!"**_ she redhead giggled excitedly.

"I know, it's so crazy!" the brunette agreed which earned another laugh through the phone. "Have you heard from the casting director yet?"

_**"Nope, they're going to call me in the morning so I better go get some sleep just to be ready"**_

"Yeah, okay, call me when you find out" Beca smiled. "Oh and, Chloe?"

_**"Yeah?"**_

She debated on telling her that she wrote the song for her but then brushed it off, thinking that if she was to tell the redhead how she truly felt (that she loved her) then she wanted to do it face-to-face.

"I miss you" was all that she said and she could practically feel Chloe swoon through the speaker.

_**"I miss you too"**_ the redhead replied shyly.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" she smiled as she got into the car with her manager.

_**"Sure, see ya Becs" **_

The DJ smiled as the driver set off, unaware that Kim was giving her a questioning look.

"So you two are cool with each other now?" the brunette asked the DJ, pulling her out of her haze. Beca smiled as she looked to the woman who was sat beside her in the back of the car.

"Yeah, we're cool" was the last thing that Beca said before she fell into a daydream about the object of her affections. Her and Kim finally arrived at the hotel and Beca went straight to her hotel room, bidding farewell to her manager beforehand.

As soon as the brunette arrived in her room, she took off her dress and heels and put on a long t-shirt that she likes to lounge around in. She then laid in bed for about 20 minutes before she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Beca was walking down the dark streets of Atlanta when she saw her parents black Honda Cr-V driving down the one-way street. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Like something was going to happen. Like something would go wrong. **_

_**She started to walk faster towards the car that had stopped at the red light. She started to run and shout to her parents but no sound was coming out of her mouth. She panicked. She was trying to walk faster and faster but she was suddenly stopped a few yards away by some sort of invisible wall. She tried walking forwards again but there seemed to be a metaphorical barrier in the way. She was yelling her mom and dad's names but her voice was muted. The light turned green and she watched as her father pulled the hand brake and set off into the road.**_

_**She looked to her left and saw a huge truck driving towards them. "MOM! DAD!" she yelled as loudly as she could, but it was no use. She tried to run towards them again but the truck collided with the other vehicle and she watched as her parents car got squashed between the truck and the wall. She screamed their names as tears streamed down her face. She pushed with all her might to try to get past the barrier but it was no use. It was too late. She started to hear her name being called in the distance but she couldn't pry her eyes away from the collision in front of her.**_

_**"Beca!"**_

_**She couldn't respond. She was panicking and thrashing about, trying to run to save her parents, even though it was too late. She needed to save them. She was so close. "Mom! Daddy!"**_

_**"Beca, come on! Becs wake up!" She felt someone shaking her, the voice was less distant now but she could still hear the sound of police sirens and ambulances. "Beca, sweetie, come on! It's alright!"**_

She shot up from her spot on the hotel room's bed. She looked around with scared eyes, trying to figure out where she was. She wasn't in the cold street anymore. Her eyes met dark green ones and she sighed in relief when she saw Kim sat in front of her with her hands on her shoulders. _**It was just a dream.** _The older woman immediately pulled her into a tight embrace while she started to stroke her hair. "It's okay, Becs, I'm here. You're fine"

The brunette broke down into sobs. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She's been having the same nightmare for 7 years now. Whenever she can actually sleep, that is. (The only time she hadn't had the dream was when she slept with Chloe. She surprisingly slept a whole 7 hours that night with the redhead's body wrapped up in hers.)

Kim, Jesse and Kristen, Beca's ex, are the only one's who have witnessed the nightmare's. Jesse's first reaction when it happened (when they were 18, just after her parents died) was to call an ambulance because he thought Beca was having an epileptic seizure. Kristen and Kim were probably the only ones who knew how to calm her down after one. They'd hug her tightly and let her cry on their shoulder, while whispering sweet nothing's into her ear. The rest of the people who have ever slept over were mostly drunken one-night stands, and Beca would only ever cuddle with them until they fell asleep. After that she'd preoccupy herself by making mixes or writing songs. After sunrise, she'd slip back into bed with them, probably to give them the illusion that she actually slept.

She doesn't know why Chloe's different. That's what frustrates her so much. The redhead wasn't like any of her one night stands she's had in the past. Chloe is gentle and loving and yes, she was absolutely fantastic in bed. Beca was obviously aware of her growing feelings for the redhead. She just hopes that Chloe will finally giver her a chance and let her in. She remembers Chloe telling her that she's not good with relationships and that she's been through a lot in the past. She hasn't asked yet, but she figures that whatever it is, Beca won't ever leave her. She wants Chloe to know that, too.

The brunette finally calmed down after crying into Kim's neck for God knows how long. The DJ looked at the clock which read **3:37am**. She decided that the whole 3 hours she had slept would be enough to call it a night. She stood up without a word to Kim, seemingly embarrassed that the woman had witnessed yet another one of her outbursts. She walked over to where she had set up her DJ equipment and sat down on the chair, hoping to make a few mixes before sunrise. She felt a presence at the side of her but chose to ignore it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kim asked in a soft comforting voice, placing a hand on the brunette's petite shoulder.

"No"

"Becs, we-"

"-I said no, Kim. Can you leave, please?" the brunette regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. The manager didn't say anything as she nodded and stood up with a hurt expression on her face. She walked towards the door and stopped in the doorway. She looked sympathetically at Beca for a second who was wiping more tears out of her eyes and sighed.**_ Poor little soul_**, she thought to herself as she quietly closed the door and left the DJ alone.

As soon as Kim shut the door, Beca rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. Her body shook with sobs as she thought back to her nightmare. She cried as quietly as she could, trying not to wake up her team who were sleeping in the next room down. She tried to wipe the tears but it was no good as even more came streaming down her face.

After about 2 hours of just crying, she decided to leave the mixes alone. She wasn't exactly in the mood for music right now, which was strange for Beca. Music is her life and it normally sorts out all of her problems. Instead she just plugged her headphones into her iPod and laid in bed, listening to music until it was a decent enough time to be up and ready to start the day. _**What a great way to start my birthday.**_

* * *

"Mom?" Chloe asked confusedly into her phone which had just rang, interrupting her '2 broke girls' marathon with Stacie. "Hey"

_**"Hi, sweetie! How are you doing?"**_

"I'm doing great, how are you?" she beamed, her face lighting up at the sound of her mother's peppy voice.

_**"I'm good, what have you been up to lately?"**_ she asked, and if Chloe was right, she sounded sort of suspicious.

"Um, not much really. A friend of mine got me an audition for a movie and I'm just waiting for them to get back to me to see if I've got the part"

_**"That's great, sweetie. So you haven't been hanging around with famous DJ's then?"**_ she asked in a joking manner and Chloe immediately knew this was exactly why her mother had called her. She had watched the interview.

"Oh, you saw the picture on Letterman then?" she laughed nervously.

_**"Yes, it was pretty weird seeing you on TV, I must say. So are you like, famous now?"**_

"No mom, I'm not famous" the redhead giggled. "Beca's my friend, she's the one who got me the audition."

_**"She sounds nice, although it doesn't really look like she's your friend, and she didn't say no when David asked her if she wrote the song for you-"**_

"-Come on mom" she sighed as she sat down on the sofa.

_**"So do you like her?"**_

Chloe sighed. Her mother would get information out of her no matter what. "Yeah, she's.. She's different"

_**"A good kind of different?"**_

"An amazing kind of different. She's so kind and down-to-earth, and she likes me too, mom"

_**"Honey, that's great!"**_ she sounded excited that her daughter had found someone. _**"Are you in New York with her?"**_

"No, I had to stay here in L.A so the casting director can call me in if I get the role."

_**"Okay, well I'd love to meet her some time"**_

"We're not that serious yet, mom" the redhead laughed nervously.

_**"Well, when you're ready, I have to get back to the office now. I'll call you when I can, okay?"**_

"Okay, bye mom"

_**"Bye sweetie"**_

The redhead sighed happily, glad that her mother was okay with her being more than friends with a famous music producer. Maybe she would even be happy for her if they started dating.

She looked at her phone and saw it was 10:30am. The director hadn't got back to her yet and she got a text the other day saying that they'd get in touch this morning. She shrugged it off, they probably had loads of girls to turn down, she was just hoping she wasn't one of them.

* * *

Beca and Demi were both sat in the recording booth, currently talking about their song for Beca's new album. Beca had decided to get up and ready at 6am as she was scheduled to meet Demi at _Atlantic Studios_ at 8am. Kim came to pick her up at 7:45 and she drove her to the studio not far from their hotel. They greeted each other kindly before getting breakfast and then they cracked on with all the details of the song.

Beca let out another annoyed breath of air. Ever since her nightmare at the early hours of the morning, she hadn't managed to concentrate on anything other than Chloe for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that she was wondering if Chloe would stay if she ever witnessed one of the brunette's nightmare's. Would Chloe do what Kristen used to do and comfort her? Or would she leave, just like she had left her when she sang to her?

Demi was starting to feel self-conscious, thinking Beca was annoyed at her, or maybe at the fact that she didn't want to work with her. The blonde took a deep breath and waved a hand in front of Beca's face. The singer had a big smile on her face which automatically made Beca smile softly. Here she was, with one of the world's most inspiring and beautiful singers and all she can think about is what Chloe would say about her nightmare's. She was feeling pretty pathetic if she's completely honest.

"You okay there, birthday girl?" Demi asked in a chipper voice. Beca just nodded in response but the look on the blonde's face showed her she didn't believe her. "I _know_ this has nothing to do with the song, so do you want to talk about it?"

Maybe it was the sincerity and kindness in the singer's voice, but Beca found herself nodding silently as she rested her elbow on the table and put her head in her hand, while the other hand used her pencil to draw patterns on her notebook.

"Let's say, you're sleeping in the same bed with someone and- and you have a really bad nightmare. You've had the same nightmare before and you know that it takes a lot to wake you up from this particular nightmare. Do you think that person should stay and comfort you or freak out and leave"

The blonde gave her a questioning look but didn't press on. "I think that they should comfort you, and whoever it is, if they didn't do that and just left you, I'd say they're not worth it"

The DJ sighed, _obviously_ they wouldn't be worth it. But Chloe is worth it, even if she would say, 'freak out' when Beca had a nightmare. "I feel so stupid, I just.." she paused, _**am I sharing too much?**_

"You just what?" she smiled reassuringly.

"I.. There's this girl, Chloe, and I really like her. Hopefully she likes me too, I mean, she said she did. But I just.. I'm worried because whenever I seem to sleep, I always have this particular nightmare and I'm scared that if she ever witnessed that, then she'd run away or something" she sighed as she started to draw random stars in the corner of her page.

"Is she the type that would run away from something like that?" Demi asked, eyeing the brunette and trying to read her facial expression.

"I don't know, that's the thing.. I mean, she's ran away from me before, a few times actually. People have been telling me I'm too good for her but I just- I love her, and I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without her in it."

"I think you have your answer then, if you can prove to her that you love her, then hopefully she'll reciprocate that and if she loves you like you love her, then she won't leave"

"I just hope she'll trust me enough to let me in" the brunette huffed, setting her pencil down on the table and getting up. "Coffee break?"

"Sure" Demi smiled.

The two walked out of the studio, Beca silently planning a way to tell Chloe the truth. Even if they were over 2000 miles apart, she _would_ find a way to tell Chloe that she loved her, damn it. Now though, Beca just had to enjoy the rest of her birthday without her favourite redhead.


	15. Chapter 15: Little things

**A/N: Just wanna say, every single one of these reviews had just made me smile so much! I know I haven't updated in a few days but I promise you that this chapter has made up for that. **

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca grinned brightly as she listened to Chloe singing happy birthday to her down the phone. The brunette had called her after she had finally walked out of the studio with Demi at 4pm. She was currently on her way to a diner with the singer after working almost all day, without any communication to the outside world. Apparently songwriting takes up a lot of time, and it seems to fly by when you don't have your phone to distract you, apart from during 5 minute breaks every few hours, much to Beca's dismay.

So after several hours of working on the chords and coming up with lyrics to the song (which they were nowhere near done with, by the way) Beca had called Chloe straight away. The redhead didn't hesitate to yell "happy birthday" down the phone to her in possibly the highest voice Beca had ever heard. Demi, who was the one driving, just smiled brightly to herself at the glee in Beca's face after finally hearing her favourite girl's voice.

Not all of the day was as chipper as this moment now though, as Beca had gotten a call on one of her breaks from the dog kennel, telling her that they had some sort of family emergency and that they wouldn't be able to look after Jake. The brunette debated on calling Jesse and asking him to go and pick her pet up but then she remembered that he had tons of work after he had gotten a chance at scoring and producing the soundtrack for _'four'_.

She figured that the only person she could ask to take him was Chloe because Jake didn't seem to like anyone else. If only she could get a word in.

_**"-happy birthday to Becaaaa, happy birthday to you!"**_ the brunette then laughed as she heard Chloe singing _**"hip hip, horaay!"**_ down the phone.

"Thanks baby" Beca said as she smiled at Demi who must have heard the redhead singing.

_**"Did you like it?!"**_

"I loved it, it was awesome. And I think Demi liked it too" the DJ laughed.

_**"Demi?! You're with her right now?!"**_ the redhead yelled, and yes, Demi heard her.

"Hey Chloe!" the singer shouted loud enough so Chloe could hear her.

The blonde laughed loudly when she heard Chloe scream through the phone. Beca had to remove the phone from her ear because of the loud sound that echoed around the car.

"You alright there, red?" Beca smirked as she held the phone up to her ear again.

_**"Oh my God, as if she heard me singing to you!"**_

"You're a great singer, Chloe"

She grinned when she heard Chloe scoff through the speaker. _**"Yeah, right!"**_

"Demi agrees with me so you must be"

_**"Holy shit, I can't believe you're with her!"**_

The brunette could only laugh at Chloe's excitement.

_**"How's your birthday going anyway?"**_ the redhead asked in a seemingly calmer tone.

"It's okay, it'd be better if you were here." the brunette frowned almost, but then rolled her eyes playfully as Demi pushed her arm, probably wanting to tell her that she's turned to a big ball of mush since she met the redhead.

_**"I miss you, Becs"**_ Chloe's tone softened.

"I miss you too"

_**"I can't wait for you to get back"**_

"I know, me neither. I uh.. I have to ask you a favor though and it doesn't matter if you can't but.. Do you think you could pick Jake up from the kennel for me?"

_**"Huh? Why?"**_

"There's apparently been a big family emergency, I don't know- but they can't look after him. I told them that I'd ask someone to go pick him up ASAP because obviously I can't.. It's fine if you-"

_**"-Of course I will!"**_ the redhead excitedly interrupted.

"-don't want to, I can find some- wait, did you just say yes?"

_**"Duh, yeah!"**_ she stated dumbly.

"Oh my gosh! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! Um, if you go in and tell them your name's Chloe Beale and you're there to pick up Jake, they'll understand and also, ask for the spare house key, I'll t-"

_**"-Wait, house key?"**_

"Yeah, I mean.. You don't have to, but I figured you could stay in my house till I come back. It's just that, Jake doesn't really seem to like new places and he probably won't settle down. It's okay if you don't want to, I just figured it'd be easier."

_**"Of course, that's fine"**_ Beca could practically feel the redhead grinning down the phone.

"Okay, I'll text you the address then"

_**"Cool!"**_ the ginger smiled.

"Before I forget, did Jason call you yet?"

_**"J- Who's Jason?"**_

The brunette laughed "The casting director for _four_?"

_**"Oh! Oh my gosh, I didn't even know his name. I've just got him in my phone-book as 'Mr Director man'."** _the redhead paused to let out a nervous laugh. _**"But, nope, he hasn't called yet"**_ her tone saddened.

"Oh, don't worry, it won't be long before he's calling you and asking you to come in and film as soon as possible" she reassured her.

Chloe seemed to liven up at the brunette's convincing tone. _**"I hope so! Anyway, I'll have to go in case he calls, he said he'd call today and I don't want to miss it! We'll Skype later, okay?"**_

"Sure, how about when I get back at about 8:30, my time?"

_**"That'll be like, 5:30 here right?"**_

"Yeah, will you be free?"

_**"I will, I'll wait for a while and see if Jason calls and then I'll go pick Jake up. That'll occupy me before I get to see you"**_

Beca smiled, "that sounds great, I'll see you soon"

_**"Bye, Beca!"**_

The brunette grinned at the phone, already feeling excited to see Chloe's face later on. It was quiet in the car for a moment before Demi spoke up, breaking the silence.

"She's changed you"

"What- what do you mean?" Beca frowned, looking over at the singer who had a smile on her face.

"I mean, you seem to be doing anything you can to make sure she's happy. You're a carefree soul, Beca, and you're always so happy on the outside but I can tell that you sometimes feel vulnerable. I can read it in your eyes. But when you're with Chloe or when someone even mentions her, your eyes light up and.. It's great knowing that you've finally found someone who can make you smile by just hearing her voice."

Throughout Demi's speech, Beca's face seemed to soften and she broke out into a huge grin. She could only nod in approval.

Yes, Chloe has changed her. Ever since her parents had died when she was 18, she seemed to have a hole in her heart. And she figured that no matter how happy she pretended to be, or no matter how long she smiled for, she would always have that hole. And it seemed like nobody could fill that void. But now that Chloe's come along, she's finally realized that it's time to move on from what happened all those years ago. Her parents would want her to be happy, to be _really_ happy. Not _fake_ happy. And now that she's met Chloe, she finally is.

"I'm in love with her, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I think she actually loves me too"

Demi nodded and smiled, glad that the DJ had finally found someone who she could open up to and lay herself bare to.

* * *

At exactly 7:30pm, Beca handed her guitar bag to her manager and all but sprinted to her hotel room, ignoring Kim shouting behind her telling her to get ready for her birthday party. She arrived at the right room and rushed in, locating her laptop which was under her pillow. As soon as her laptop turned on, she placed it on the desk and sat in her chair. She clicked on the **Skype** button and pressed call, hoping that Chloe hadn't forgotten. The first call wasn't answered, and neither was the second. She sat back in her chair and sighed, pulling out her phone. She was just about to text Chloe when she heard a ringing noise coming through the laptop. Noticing that it was an incoming call from Chloe, she instantly smiled and pressed 'answer'.

Her smile soon fell though, when she noticed that Chloe had tear stains down her cheeks and was sniffling quietly.

"Baby, what happened? Are you okay?" she panicked, figuring that Jake had done something to her, although it was highly unlikely.

"I'm fine, Becs" just then, she saw Jake jump up on the bed behind Chloe. The brunette noticed that the redhead was sat on the brunette's bed, stroking Jake's fur. Obviously, that means Jake hasn't done anything to hurt her.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying, a lot."

The dog seemed to turn his head towards the laptop. His tale started wagging as he must have recognized his owner's voice. He ran towards the laptop, almost knocking it off of Chloe's lap.

"Hey Jakey!" Beca smiled at the screen as the dog tried licking and nudging the laptop. The redhead smiled at Jake's behavior and how happy Beca seemed to be at seeing her companion.

"How are you?" the redhead asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm fine, but Chloe please, tell me what happened"

The redhead looked away from the camera for a second. "I didn't get the part" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Beca's face dropped, she didn't have a chance to say anything before Chloe spoke up again, looking down to play with the hem of her shirt.

"It's stupid to cry about, I mean.. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up in the first place-"

"-Baby, look at me" Beca interrupted, smiling reassuringly as the redhead lifted her head to look at the screen. "It's not stupid to cry about. Let me tell you something that I haven't told anybody before." she paused, taking a deep breath, making sure that Chloe was listening before she spoke up. "When I first moved to L.A, I sent a bunch of my mixes to a club, just out of town. They got back to me and I thought that I got a job there but then they told me that I had to compete with this other guy to become the DJ for this club. The other guy, Bumper, got the job there and I cried for a whole day because I really thought that it was my big break. I got turned down many times after that, Chloe, and I think I cried every single time because I thought I was a failure. I thought I was letting my parents down and everyone around me down, but then I got a call a few weeks later from the record label I'm with now and they gave me a job. Now look at me. Chloe, you're going to be turned down by loads of people, but one day, you're gonna get a job that's going to change your life, just like me, okay?"

The brunette watched as Chloe's face broke out into a smile. Tears started slowly falling down the redhead's face but she was still smiling. "Nobody's ever put it that way before" she whispered, wiping her face.

"I'm not nobody" the brunette smiled. The small smile turned into a huge grin as she heard Chloe's laugh through the speaker. She suddenly had an idea which could possibly cheer the woman up.

"Wait there!" she said before she jumped out of her seat and started to look for her guitar. She remembered that she left it downstairs with Kim after she had arrived at the hotel. She was just about to run out and go find her manager, when the latter walked into her room with the guitar bag in her hand.

"Kim!" Beca announced, running over to get the bag out of the woman's grasp.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked incredulously.

"Skyping Chloe" she stated before she kneeled on the floor and unzipped the bag, retrieving the instrument.

"Beca you're supposed to be getting ready for your birthday party. David Guetta's going to be there!"

The brunette stopped abruptly, still kneeling down on the floor in front of her guitar. She thought to herself for a moment before she stood up with the guitar in her hand. "I can meet him another time, Chlo-"

"-Beca, you're not getting out of this! You're not telling me you'd rather Skype Chloe than meet David freakin' Guetta?"

"Chloe's upset and I'm going to cheer her up, so if you don't mind.." she trailed of, nodding her head towards the door before walking into the bedroom where Chloe was awaiting her. However, she was unaware that the redhead had heard her conversation with her manager.

"Becs, you don't have to stay, go celebrate your birthday wi-"

"-I want to stay here with you" she stated nonchalantly as she tuned her guitar. Chloe didn't say another word, opting for smiling instead at the woman before her.

After a few minutes, Beca seemed to find that she had tuned the guitar correctly. She looked up at the screen at the redhead and grinned. "I wrote this for you the other day. Don't laugh" she winked before she started strumming on the guitar. The music was soon accompanied by the brunette's beautiful voice.

_**Dim the lights, dim the lights, dim the lights, low.**_

_**You can come and join me, sit around the piano.**_

_**You can light the fire, open up the window,**_

_**You can make a choice by seeing where the wind blows.**_

_**You can watch me sleeping and I can watch you dreaming,**_

_**You can change the channel and I can change the feeling.**_

Chloe was smiling that gorgeous smile that Beca absolutely loved as she sang the lyrics. The redhead found herself tearing up at the fact that the brunette had written a song for her.

_**Chloe, I don't need a reason.**_

_**Well, I'm bound by the sweet condition.**_

_**Chloe, we don't need permission.**_

_**We can go where we wanna go, **_

_**Say what we wanna say, and,**_

_**Do what we wanna do.**_

Chloe was smiling even brighter now at the fact that Beca had used her name in the song. The brunette had her eyes closed as her voice expertly sang the words. Although the reception of the call wasn't great, Chloe could still clearly hear all of the emotion in the brunette's voice.

_**You can find me in a web outside,**_

_**I'm waiting here to be untied.**_

_**We can fly through the sky tonight,**_

_**You can have everything,**_

_**Let me say one more time.**_

Beca opened her eyes and winked at the redhead. Her voice suddenly trailing to the end of the song.

_**Chloe, I don't need a reason,**_

_**Well, I'm bound by the sweet condition.**_

_**Chloe, we don't need permission,**_

_**We can go where we wanna go, **_

_**Say what we wanna say, and,**_

_**Do what we wanna do.**_

As soon as the brunette had finished the song, Chloe immediately applauded her and giggled as the brunette took a bow. She couldn't find the right words to say, but luckily, Beca was on a roll and she decided to play another song. Hoping to God that the redhead would at last take the hint.

_**Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me,**_

_**But bear this in mind, it was meant to be,**_

_**And I'm joining up the dots, with the freckles on your cheeks,**_

_**And it all makes sense to me.**_

The song was unfamiliar to Chloe's ears. But she couldn't help but wonder about the lyrics that Beca was putting so much passion into singing. Had she wrote this for her as well?

_**I know you've never loved, **_

_**The crinkles by your eyes, when you smile, **_

_**You've never loved, your stomach or your thighs,**_

_**The dimples in your back, at the bottom of your spine,**_

_**But I'll love them endlessly.**_

Beca's voice seemed to get shaky as she skipped the chorus and went straight the next verse, not wanting to say those three words just yet.

_**You can't go to bed, without a cup of tea,**_

_**And maybe that's the reason, that you talk in your sleep,**_

_**And all those conversations, are the secrets that I keep,**_

_**Though it makes no sense to me.**_

Chloe felt more tears forming in her eyes as she took in the sight of the brunette. Here she was, on her birthday, hoping to cheer Chloe up instead of partying with David Guetta and other famous names. People have said that she doesn't deserve Beca, and yeah, maybe they're right. But for some reason, Beca seems to have fallen in love with Chloe and somewhere along the way, Chloe has fallen too.

_**I know you've never loved, the sound of your voice tape,**_

_**You never want to know how much weigh,**_

_**You still have to squeeze into your jeans,**_

_**But you're perfect to me.**_

She skipped to the next verse again, wanting to give Chloe a chance run again before she said those words. She was hoping that she wouldn't, but she has never been sure before that the redhead would run or not. She carried on with the song, putting as much effort into it as she could possibly muster. She wanted to portray all of the emotions that she's been feeling ever since she met Chloe.

_**You'll never love yourself, half as much as I love you.**_

_**You'll never treat yourself right darling, but I want you to.**_

_**If I let you know, I'm here for you.**_

_**Maybe you'll love yourself, like I love you,**_

_**Ohhh..**_

The redhead felt tears falling down her face as she clasped her hand over her mouth to choke down the happy sobs. She looked down shyly and smiled when even Jake seemed content in listening to the brunette's voice echoing through the speakers.

_**I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth,**_

_**Because it's you, oh it's you,**_

_**It's you, they add up to.**_

The brunette then looked straight into the camera, wanting to show how much she meant the words that she was singing.

_**I'm in love you,**_

_**And all these little things.**_

The guitar playing then stopped and Beca rested her elbows on the desk in front of her. She sighed as she rested her head in her hands and looked down at the floor.

"I love you, Chloe" she whispered, unaware that Kim and Demi were standing in the doorway with huge grins on their faces. Both of them were happy that the brunette had finally told Chloe what she's been hoping to tell her for ages now.

It was barely audible, but Beca smiled and let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She sighed and tears of joy streamed down her face as she looked up and took in the redhead's next words.

"I love you too, Beca"


	16. Chapter 16: Hard to love

"I love you too, Beca"

The brunette let out another breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Chloe had the brightest smile on her face and her eyes held tears of joy. Beca's grin grew as she took in the sight of the woman before her on the computer screen. "You do?"

"Of course I do!" Chloe giggled, and Beca's heart seemed to melt at the sound.

"Say it again"

Chloe smiled, "I love you"

Beca beamed, still unaware of Kim and Demi stood in the doorway with huge smiles on their faces as they took in the sight before them. The DJ brought her hand up to Chloe's face on the laptop, imagining that she could feel the touch of her. She sighed in content, and Chloe did the same, bringing her hand up to touch Beca's face.

"I love you so much"

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them and no matter how hard they tried, Demi and Kim just couldn't seem to walk away from the events before them. Kim had tears in her eyes, relieved that the two had finally sorted out their problems, and Demi had the hugest smile on her face, glad that Beca had finally told Chloe how she truly felt.

"I miss you" Chloe's voice broke the silence, and the tone almost broke everyone's heart. She sounded so broken, so upset. But Beca smiled reassuringly.

"It won't be long now" she whispered as she closed her eyes and brought her face closer to the screen. "_God_, I can't wait to kiss you"

Chloe laughed lightly, "Me neither"

The two stayed there for hours, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Kim and Demi left a few minutes after they had said 'I love you', as they wanted to leave them both alone, together.

Eventually (and unfortunately) Chloe started to get tired at around 1:30am (4:30am Beca's time) and decided to get ready for bed. Beca waited until Chloe got comfortable in bed with the laptop beside her.

"I've got to admit, you look really sexy laid in my bed" the brunette smirked as Chloe laughed and rested her head on the arm that was propped up with her elbow. The two spoke a bit more before Chloe started to drift off. She wasn't fully asleep yet so Beca decided to pull her guitar out again. She started playing a tune (another song that she had written with the redhead in mind) and Chloe smiled tiredly as she rested her head on the pillow and listened to Beca's beautiful voice singing her to sleep.

_**I'll be right here when you need me,**_

_**Anytime just keep believing,**_

_**And I'll be right here.**_

_**If you ever need a friend,**_

_**Someone to care and understand,**_

_**I'll be right here.**_

Beca smiled as she saw Chloe struggling to keep her eyes open. She softened her voice and carried on, watching as Chloe's back rose and dropped with every breath she took.

_**All you have to do is call my name,**_

_**No matter how close or far away,**_

_**Ask me once and I'll come,**_

_**I'll come running.**_

_**And when I can't be with you dream me near,**_

_**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear,**_

_**All you gotta do is turn around.**_

_**Close your eyes,**_

_**Look inside,**_

_**I'm right here.**_

The brunette smiled as she finished, noticing that Chloe had drifted off with a content smile on her face. She heard the faint sound of her breath coming and going through the speaker and she sighed contently. "Goodnight beautiful" she whispered before she shut the laptop off and climbed into bed. She took her phone from her pocket and stopped at Chloe's name. Smiling, she sent a text off to her before she called it a night and tried to get some sleep.

_**«Beca: You're adorable when you sleep. In case you didn't already know, I love you. Call me when you see this.»**_

* * *

It had been exactly one month. Exactly one month since both of them had expressed their feelings to each other. Exactly one month since they said those three words.

The two of them called and Skyped each other almost everyday (whenever Beca wasn't in the studio with Demi.) They found it pretty hard not seeing each other. Not being able to hug each other. Kiss each other. Touch each other.

Up until now.

Beca had finished recording for the album a few days early so she figured she should surprise Chloe. After a boring, long plane ride back to L.A, she finally made it home at 2am. She was hoping that Chloe was actually in. Ever since she had to pick Jake up from the kennel, she had stayed at Beca's house with him.

The brunette slowly turned the key and unlocked the door. She opened the door slowly, trying not to wake Chloe, or Jake for that matter. After locking the door and dropping her bags in the living room, she crept upstairs to her bedroom where she saw Chloe curled up in her bed.

She stopped for a moment to take in the sight before her. She had finally got Chloe, the love of her life. And she looked absolutely beautiful. She had a pink tank top on and short grey shorts, and her bright red hair (even in the dark) stood out like a forest fire. She had a small smile on her face, even though she was sleeping and Beca's breath almost got caught in her throat because of how utterly beautiful the redhead looked. _**I swear she's a fucking angel**_, she thought, smiling as she closed her bedroom door, eyes still locked on the sleeping figure.

She tiptoed her way across the room until she was next to the bed. Yawning, she took off her shoes and coat before pulling the cover and slipping into bed behind the redhead. Chloe stirred a bit in her sleep as Beca wrapped a protective arm over her stomach from behind.

"Hmm?"

"Hey baby" Beca grinned as she placed a kiss on the back of Chloe's neck.

"Bec?" Chloe asked sleepily, although still in a shocked tone, as she turned around to face the brunette. "You're here" she whispered as she cupped Beca's face with both of her hands. "You're back"

"I am, I finished early so I thought I'd surprise you" she whispered, almost inaudibly as she rested her forehead against Chloe's.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" the DJ sighed as she brought her hand up to stroke Chloe's cheek.

The redhead's breath caught in her throat when she felt the brunette's lips brush against hers. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Beca suck her plump bottom lip. There was just something about the way that Beca kissed her which made her feel like the two of them were the only people in the world.

She kissed her back without hesitation as she brought her hands to grip the back of Beca's neck and pull her closer. Beca smiled warmly at the redhead as she broke the kiss. She slowly turned Chloe on her back so she could lay over her. She brushed their noses together and gave the woman another soft kiss before pulling away to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"What are we?" the redhead asked as she brought a hand down to the dip of Beca's back and used the other to stroke her cheek. "I mean like, am I your girlfriend?"

The DJ smiled warmly, "If you'll be my girlfriend, then yes. But.." she paused, trying to find the right words.

"But what?"

"But, I think that you're more than just my girlfriend. I think you're the love of my life, Chloe. But, I think calling you my girlfriend would be easier" she smiled as she brushed her nose with the redhead's again.

"You're a big cheeseball, you know that?" she laughed softly.

"Well.. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe smiled, "I think I'd much rather be the love of your life. But yes, I'll be your girlfriend"

Beca let out a breath of air she didn't even realize she was holding. Chloe was her girlfriend. Chloe _wanted_ to be her girlfriend. "You're so beautiful" she murmured before she brought their lips together again in a heated kiss. Before it could get too out of hand, though, she pulled away and placed another soft kiss on her _girlfriend's_ lips before settling behind her again.

"You better get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning" she whispered, placing a kiss on the woman's shoulder.

"I love you, Becs" Chloe whispered sleepily and the brunette felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at the redhead's tone of voice. She sounded so genuine and so passionate.

"I love you too" she smiled, feeling Chloe's hand rest over her own that was wrapped around her.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke up with an easy smile on her face after having a comforting dream about her favourite DJ. She turned over and frowned as she noticed she was alone in the brunette's room. Her frown automatically turned into a grin as she smelt the faint smell of bacon and coffee, probably coming from downstairs.

She jumped out of bed and stretched before putting her hair up in a bun and walking downstairs. She could hear the sound of eggs sizzling and the sound of the coffee maker, but what really caught her attention was the faint sound of Beca's voice floating through the room. She walked through the living room and to the doorway of the kitchen and smiled when she saw the brunette in a long sleeveless shirt and small shorts, singing "Pocketful of Sunshine"

The brunette swayed her hips from side to side as she fried the egg and sang along to the radio.

_**I've got a love and I know that it's all mine,**_

_**Oh, oh whoa..**_

_**Do what you want but you're never gonna break me,**_

_**Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me,**_

_**Oh, oh whoa..**_

The brunette suddenly dropped the spatula she was using to make the eggs and sang as loud as she could as she squeezed her eyes shut and jumped around.

_**TAKE ME AWAAAAAY,**_

_**A SECRET PLAAAACE,**_

_**A SWEET ESCAAAPE,**_

_**TAKE ME AWAAAAY.**_

_**TAKE ME AWAAAAY,**_

_**TO BETTER DAAAAYS,**_

_**TAKE ME AWAAAAY,**_

_**A HIDING PLAAAACE.**_

She clapped her hands together and turned around, eyes still squeezed shut as she sang as loud as she could, unaware that her girlfriend was stood in the doorway trying, with all her might, not to burst out laughing.

_**I GOT A POCKET, GOT A POCKET FULL OF-**_

"-FUCK!" she yelled as she finally noticed Chloe trying to stifle her giggles in the doorway. She backed up into the table in embarrassment as her girlfriend leaned over with her hands on her stomach, laughing like there was no tomorrow. "You're supposed to be asleep, I was making you breakfast in bed!"

"Oh... Oh my... God! Beca!" she panted as she giggled uncontrollably at the brunette shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "You... You looked so... So funny!"

"Ugh, stop it" she whined as she went back to tend to the egg that she was previously frying. She smiled as she turned her back towards her girlfriend who was still trying not to laugh. It was probably the cutest thing she had ever heard, Chloe's giggling.

"Oh, babe, you are adorable" Chloe laughed as she approached the DJ who was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing along with her.

"I'm not, I just got really into it" she murmured.

Chloe laughed again as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind. The brunette used the spatula to place the eggs onto the plates which had the girls' breakfast on them. "So what have we got here then? Eggs, bacon, toast, and- Oh! A pocketful of fuck-"

"-Shut up!" Beca turned around and laughed into Chloe's neck as the redhead pulled her closer to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"You've got to admit, Becs, it _was_ hilarious" she giggled.

"You're mean" she mumbled into her girlfriend's neck. She brought her head up to look into Chloe's eyes and she smiled when she saw her smiling back at her probably twice as brightly.

"You love it." The redhead placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips before pulling her impossibly closer to her.

"I think I might just eat this all on my own then" she mumbled sarcastically, resting the side of her head on her girlfriend's chest.

"You probably could as well" she laughed.

"Hey, I have a big stomach"

"That's the only big thing about you- Ow!" she winced mockingly as she felt Beca playfully slap her on her arm.

"You're on your way to eating canned fish if you keep the insults up"

"Yeah, you wouldn't make me eat canned fish because you know that I love it."

Beca sighed and smiled at the woman in her arms, "you're a weirdo"

Chloe placed another kiss on Beca's lips before pulling away and walking towards the counter where their breakfasts stood. "So what's the occasion?"

Beca feigned hurt as she brought her hand up to her heart. "What- I'm not allowed to make breakfast for my girlfriend?"

"But Beca.." she started in a sarcastic tone, "..you used the expensive eggs."

Beca laughed, "you're stealing all my sarcasm"

The brunette noticed Chloe going to pick a piece of bacon off of her plate and quickly slapped her hand away, "no touchy! I'm not done, I have good news." Beca stated with an excited expression which automatically made Chloe smile harder.

"What is it?"

"I'm on Ellen tomorrow"

The brunette winced as she heard her girlfriend let out a squeal of excitement. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah!" the two girls looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces. "Kim text me this morning"

"Oh my Gosh, this is so exciting!" she tightly wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders and Beca immediately responded by bringing her hands to rest on the redhead's waist.

"I know" she squeezed her eyes shut as she rested her head on Chloe's collarbone and gave it a soft kiss.

Chloe grinned at the action, "I'm so proud of you"

The two stood there for what seemed like hours (but was actually a few minutes) before Beca remembered the food and she led her girlfriend down to sit on the table with their two plates. They didn't sit opposite each other this time, they sat next to each other. The brunette sat close to her girlfriend (almost on her lap, actually) as she took her soft hands in her own and looked her straight in the eye.

"I wanna ask you something, it's okay if you don't want to, but.. Would you, uh- like to.. Would you like to record a song with me for my album? It's just that, I need one more song and I'd really love it if we could sing together, you know? Because I think that you're a really great singer and I want tmmfph-"

The brunette was cut off by soft lips crashing against her own and she had to grip on the woman's shoulders in fear of falling backwards off of the chair. She felt Chloe's tongue slide in between her parted lips and moaned as her girlfriend gripped the back of her neck and run her fingers through her hair. After a few minutes, Chloe pulled away and rested her forehead against the DJ's.

"So, is that a yes?"

Chloe smiled at the woman, "of course it's a yes! I'd love to record a song with you"

"Oh thank God" Beca grinned as she placed another kiss on her girlfriend's lips. The two them then ate their breakfast that Beca made. (Chloe swore she had never tasted anything so amazing before in her life.)

They exchanged pleasantries as they ate, catching up on what they had done yesterday (since they didn't Skype.) They even fed each other some of the food and kissed in between bites. Chloe laughed every time Beca got a bit of tomato sauce in the corner of her mouth or on her cheek, and the redhead didn't hesitate to wipe it off. (Not gonna lie, sometimes with her tongue. Which undoubtedly turned Beca's brain into jelly.)

After they had finished, Chloe insisted on doing the dishes as Beca found something to watch on TV. She settled on Game of Thrones as she waited for the redhead.

They were both sat on the sofa, Chloe curled up into Beca's side and Beca absent-mindedly stroking Chloe's hair as they both had their eyes glued onto the TV. The brunette sighed as she thought of the question that she had wanted to ask Chloe for so long now. She couldn't really concentrate on what was happening on the TV and Chloe somehow seemed to notice that Beca wasn't all there.

"Your thoughts are disturbing these two guys having sex" Chloe spoke up and smiled when Beca let out a soft laugh. She brought her head up to kiss under her girlfriend's chin and smiled reassuringly at the DJ when she looked down at her.

"I.. I wanted to ask you something, but- eh, it doesn't matter"

"You can ask me anything" Chloe reassured her as she brought her hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Promise you won't get mad at me" Beca whispered as she looked straight into her girlfriend's comforting cerulean eyes.

"Promise."

"Why, uh- How come.. Why did you run?"

Chloe's smile faltered and it seemed like the brightness in her eyes turned down at the brunette's question. She sighed and sat up so she was eye level with the DJ.

"I.. Well, first of all.. I am _so_ sorry that I did that. I- I'm sorry if it hurt you or confused you, I just.. I was scared." she sighed.

"Why are you scared?" Beca asked, lifting a hand to stroke the redhead's cheek.

"Okay, um.. I had a girlfriend, her name was Jessica. We were together since my senior year of high school. We- we moved to L.A together after we graduated from college. She was my best friend, and.." the redhead paused, taking another deep breath and trying not to let the tears fall. "When we started dating, she was.. She was so passionate and she loved me so much. And I loved her too, more than- more than anything, really. But, about six years ago, she started cheating on me. She.. Well, I could tell because she would be all distant and she would come home smelling like different women each night. I caught her a few times and she promised me that she'd never do it again because- because she said she loved me and I- I loved her"

The redhead was crying now and Beca held her closer as she stroked her hair and placed soft kisses on her head.

"Anyway, a year after that, she proposed to me and I said yes. She was the love of my life, and she told me that she would never do anything to hurt me ever again. And I believed her because I loved her. I loved her more than anything.. A month into the engagement though, I found her in bed with another guy." she paused again as she sobbed, trying to finish the rest of the story.

"Baby, it's fine, you don't have to tell me everything" Beca reassured her girlfriend as she embraced her.

"No, no it's fine. I want to tell you." she took a deep breath. "So, we broke up and called of the engagement and then.. She came back to me a few weeks later apologizing. I- I sent her home because I just couldn't stand to be with her if she cheated on me, but I still loved her. On- on the way home, she got hit by a car and got put on life support. It made me realize that I- that I still wanted to be with her so when I visited her, I told her that I still wanted to marry her. When she woke up.. She- she told me that it was my fault that she got hit by the car" Beca gasped as tears fell down her face from her girlfriend's heartbreaking tone. "She told me that I didn't deserve anyone's love and I didn't deserve to love anybody. She- she died that night and the last thing she told me was- was.." she took another deep breath, "..was that I wasn't allowed to love anybody other than her."

Beca squeezed her eyes tight shut as she cradled her sobbing girlfriend in her arms. Her heart broke at the sight of the redhead. She looked so vulnerable and broken, but she was glad that Chloe had let her in. She was glad that she finally knew why Chloe was so afraid to love.

The two stayed cuddled into each other for what seemed like an eternity. Beca would whisper sweet nothing's into her lover's ear every once in a while and Chloe would gasp as she tried to control her breathing. Though, she felt like she could finally breath now that she had told Beca what happened and why she found it so difficult to fall in love. But falling in love with Beca wasn't difficult at all. It was probably the easiest, yet painful, things she had ever done.

Beca had managed to burst into her life, without a care in the world and she _still_ stuck around even after every mistake that Chloe made. The redhead finally decided that she should put her past life with Jessica behind her because Beca is the one who she's in love with now. Beca is caring, and passionate, and beautiful. She's kind, and she always puts Chloe's happiness in front of her own.

Beca deserves to be loved unconditionally and that is exactly what Chloe's going to do.


	17. Chapter 17: We are titanium

"My next guest, singing a song from her new album which should be out on iTunes in a couple of weeks, is DJ and music producer, Beca Mitchell"

Chloe watched proudly from the audience as her girlfriend walked out from backstage with her mix of _'Bulletproof'_ playing in the background. The brunette was wearing a blue plaid shirt with skinny jeans and combat boots. She had her hair down in loose curls and again, she didn't have her headphones around her neck like she normally did, just like on Letterman.

She waved towards the audience as she walked over to where there was a grand piano and a microphone attached to it. There were 2 men behind, one with a guitar and the other at the drums. She seated herself on the chair before the piano and smiled before waiting for the audience to cool down.

The guitar started to play and soon the drums accompanied it. The DJ took a deep breath before she started to press the keys on the piano. It wasn't long before she started the vocals, and the whole audience went silent as they listened to her singing.

_**Everybody needs inspiration, **__**everybody needs a song.**_

_**A beautiful melody, w**__**hen the night's so long.**_

_**Cause there is no guarantee,**_

_**That this life is easy.**_

The brunette looked out into the audience and spotted her girlfriend sitting with a proud grin on her face. She didn't take her eyes off of her apart from when she shifted chords on the piano.

_**Yeah when my world is falling apart.**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark,**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore.**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

Chloe felt tears in her eyes again at the lyrics that Beca was singing. She was putting so much emotion into the song, maybe even more than all the other times that she had sung to her. She found herself admiring the way that Beca would close her eyes lightly when she hit a particular note, and the way she would occasionally smile over at the audience.

_**When I look at you, **_

_**I see forgiveness, **__**I see the truth.**_

_**You love me for who I am, l**__**ike the stars hold the moon,**_

_**Right there where they belong, a**__**nd I know I'm not alone.**_

She went back to singing the chorus, putting even more effort into it as the drums and guitar backed her up. She carried on looking at Chloe and smiled at her when the redhead blew a kiss towards her. The drumming stopped as Beca slowed down the piano playing, making her voice stand out beautifully.

_**You appear just like a dream to me, j**__**ust like kaleidoscope colours,**_

_**That prove to me, a**__**ll I need,**_

_**Every breath that I breathe,**_

_**Don't you know you're beautiful.**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore,**_

As the brunette finished the song, she sang quieter into the microphone and the audience had to strain their ears to hear her. You could almost hear a pin drop over the amount of sincerity and beauty of her voice. Tears of pride and joy escaped from Chloe's eyes as she smiled affectionately towards her girlfriend.

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

_**I look at you.**_

_**You appear, just like a dream to me.**_

The brunette looked back at Chloe in the audience who was wiping tears from her eyes and noticed the camera pointing at her. She smiled as Chloe didn't seem to be phased by it, instead she just gave the brunette a little wave. Beca smiled at her as she stood up and waved to the audience.

She had a huge smile on her face as she walked over to Ellen and gave her a hug. She then turned and waved towards the audience once more and the redhead found herself smiling brighter when Beca shot a wink in her direction.

"Hi, Beca its nice to finally meet you"

"You too, thank you for having me"

"That performance was incredible!"

"Thank you so much!" she grinned, waiting for the audience to calm down.

"You're welcome, now first of all, congratulations on the billboard artist of the year nomination, that's gotta be exciting"

"Thank you! It _is_ exciting. It's kind of crazy, though.. I think it's like, only just sunk in"

"It's a great achievement. I mean, you were probably just hoping to be a DJ or something and much less you're- you've just finished working with Demi Lovato on your new album. You've helped produce albums with- with people such as Usher, Prince, Chris Brown, Kesha, One Direction, LP and Pink. You've been nominated for so many awards. I mean, you're like, blowing up!"

Beca smiled as the audience burst into applause again. "Yeah" she nodded nervously.

"Just- just let me read this" she paused as she picked up a piece of card, "you've been nominated for critics choice, people's choice, an academy award, and obviously billboard artist of the year. Um- you've won rising star award at the music festival in palm springs, you've won an MTV music award and you were voted second in the hottest woman of the year- I mean, that's amazing!"

Both women grinned as the audience applauded the brunette.

"I know, God, I felt so awkward then, I didn't know what to say or do" she laughed.

"Just a thank you will do" Ellen teased as she put the card down back on the table at the side of her.

"Of course, thank you" she grinned, blushing as the audience were still applauding her. She glanced over at her girlfriend who had a huge proud grin on her face and she couldn't help but smile back at her with probably twice as much enthusiasm.

"That- that's just incredible"

"Thank you"

"Now, you're from Atlanta, Georgia, right?"

"I am, yes"

"I love it there, I went there once, it's beautiful"

"It is beautiful, I love it. I _miss_ it"

"Now, you- you probably don't know this. But I think that you're _so_ inspiring, I know I'm older than you- barely-" she winked, "but you're my inspiration."

"Are you kidding me?" Beca had to stop herself from fangirling at the statement. _**Ellen fucking Degeneres is inspired by ME?!**_ she thought to herself. _**Holy shit!**_

"No, I'm not, I mean.. You're just so incredible. You've been through _so_ much in your life, and you always seem to be so happy all the time. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're such a carefree, happy person. I think that you deserve all the praise that you get."

"Ellen" she blushed, feeling happy tears stinging her eyes (although she would _not_ let them fall since she was on live TV) "I think that's probably the kindest thing that anyone has ever said to me"

"Well, you obviously don't get praised enough" she grinned. "Now, a little birdy tells me that you have a girlfriend"

"Oh crap"

"No, no, her name is.. What's her name?" she asked smugly, with a small grin on her face.

The brunette paused for a moment and looked out into the audience. She saw Chloe sitting with a huge grin on her face. _**Might as well tell everybody now**_, she thought to herself."Uh, her name is Chloe Beale"

"Chloe Beale" Ellen repeated, testing the name on her tongue. "That's a pretty name"

"Yeah, it is a pretty name" she laughed nervously. _**Why is this happening again?!**_

"Is Chloe Beale here?" Ellen asked, looking out at the audience as if she could spot her.

"Um, yeah she is, she's right there"

"Where?"

"There" Beca laughed, pointing towards Chloe who seemed to be looking down embarrassingly when the camera zoomed in on her.

"Let's bring her up here" Beca's face dropped in horror, "Chloe, sweetie, come out here. Come on" Ellen pushed, watching as Chloe slowly made her way towards the stage.

The DJ gave her an apologetic look but Chloe just shook her head as if to say 'it's fine' as she gave Ellen a hug. There was no other seat to sit on so Chloe decided to drop down onto Beca's knee, gaining a nervous laugh and a "oh, okay" from the brunette.

"Hey Chloe Beale" Ellen started, grinning cheesily at the couple.

"Hi" she smiled, readjusting herself on Beca's lap. The brunette squirmed a little as Chloe pressed her hand down a little too hard on her thigh. "Sorry" the redhead whispered, looking down at the brunette and giggling. Beca just shook it off and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's back. The both looked out into the audience and then smiled back at Ellen.

"Y'all are adorable" the blonde grinned at the couple who just smiled at each other. "So when are you getting married?" she deadpanned.

"Woah, slow down there" Beca breathed out and Chloe just laughed nervously at her girlfriend.

"I'm just messing with you, but seriously I'm really happy for you two, I wish you well" she smiled.

"Thank you" they both said at the same time.

Ellen then turned towards the audience and addressed the camera ahead of her. "Okay, unfortunately that's it for today. Be sure to check out Beca's new album, out soon on iTunes. For now, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale everybody" she smiled as she leaned over and shook both of their hands.

"Thank you so much for having me" Beca said, a sincere tone in her voice.

* * *

A few hours after Beca and Chloe had arrived home from the show, they were in the studio with Cynthia Rose, thinking of a song to record for the album together. Beca had told Chloe she wanted to do a cover with her, rather than write her own song. After this, Chloe suggested almost every Taylor Swift song she could think of. The brunette shook her head at every suggestion, she wanted to find the_ perfect_ song.

It was now 2pm and finally, after about 10 minutes of silence, Chloe spoke up with a brilliant idea. "What about Titanium?!"

The DJ shot her head towards her girlfriend and thought about why she would pick that song. She was also mildly surprised that someone like Chloe would suggest singing David Guetta.

"I mean, it totally fits" she carried on. "You're like titanium, Becs. Well.. _We're_ like titanium. You stuck by me no matter what and you never let anything bring you down. You're like.. You're bulletproof. Just think of the words, _'shoot me down, but I won't fall'_, it totally fits you- us!"

Beca smiled at Chloe and looked back at Cynthia Rose. The woman just nodded her head in approval and gestured towards the booth.

"Wait" Beca started, "we haven't rehearsed it."

"So what? Just go with the flow, Beca" CR nodded towards the booth again.

The brunette grinned at her girlfriend and ushered her into the booth without another word, taking her guitar with her. Beca gave a small nod to Cynthia as they both placed the huge headphones on their head. CR dealt with all the mechanics and stuff before giving Beca a thumbs up, signalling for her to start.

As soon as Beca started to play the guitar, Chloe already felt goosebumps, feeling excited about singing her favourite song with her favourite person. After the intro, Beca's soft voice filled the booth, earning a smile from Cynthia.

_**You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say.**_

_**I'm talking now, not saying much.**_

_**I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.**_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up.**_

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

After this, Chloe joined in, a few octaves higher than the brunette's. Beca looked over at her and smiled, loving the sound of both of their voices mixed together in a beautiful duet.

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim.**_

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

_**Shoot me down, but I won't fall.**_

_**I am titanium.**_

After the song was over, Chloe let out a high squeal, obviously happy with the result. She hugged Beca as tight as she could and the DJ returned it without hesitation, planting a soft kiss on the woman's forehead.

They both exited the booth to see Cynthia smiling, probably the brightest smile that Beca had ever seen.

"I think this should be your new single, Beca" the woman grinned. "That was just.. Fucking incredible!"

Chloe let out another excited squeal and clapped her hands happily. The redhead's enthusiasm seemed to be contagious, as now all three women stood there with cheek-splitting grins on their faces.

"This is gonna be epic"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy, also I had serious writers block. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rubbish! I'm sorry for the shit ending as well, I just didn't know how to finish up! God, I've said sorry way too much in one paragraph!**

**I'm also thinking of changing the rating to M because I wrote some smut. (It's totally embarrassing.) So if you want smut then leave a review telling me you do and I'll post it next chapter if people _do_ want it. You probably do, you dirty little birds, so there's no point in asking.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay, if it's not then just PM me telling me it's shit. **


	18. Chapter 18: Snapchats and new underwear

**A/N: Sorry, it's quite short but it's just like, a filler chapter. You all wanted smut so, here you go! (This is so embarrassing. It's my first time so don't make fun of me.)**

* * *

After Beca and Chloe had recorded the song, the DJ had to stay at the station for a little longer to sort out all the details of her album with Cynthia. Chloe, not having any idea what the two were talking about, decided to go back to Beca's and they promised each other a movie night and pizza.

All of a sudden, Beca felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Still listening to Cynthia talking about the album, she pulled the phone out and unlocked the screen. She looked back at the woman while taking a drink out of her coffee. The screen informed her that she had a snapchat from Chloe. Without even thinking about it, she opened the box and almost choked when she saw the picture.

"Shit!" She all but shouted as she dropped her phone out of her hand onto the table with a loud _thud_ and she started to breathe heavily as she fumbled with the device.

"You alright, Beca?" CR asked abruptly, voice laced with concern.

"Wha- y- yeah.. I'm good, I'm fine" she stuttered, smiling at the woman to carry on before looking at the picture again. She could feel the blush on her cheeks and the small smile tug on her lips as she took in the image. It was of Chloe clad in just her underwear laid on Beca's bed, with the message 'Missing you xo' underneath it. She then remembered that the picture would be gone for good soon, so she took a screenshot of it and smile to herself. _**For future references.**_

She took a deep breath and thought about whether she should reply or not. She figured that since she only had about 20 minutes before she could go home, she should wait and surprise Chloe when she got back. If only she could control the tingling feeling in her stomach as she kept thinking about the picture.

* * *

To say that 20 minutes went by agonizingly slow was an understatement. As soon as her boss told her that they were done, she packed her stuff away as quickly as possible and all but sprinted out of the door and back to her car.

The drive home was painfully slow too, with the heat rising from her core from earlier. She sighed for the hundredth time as she stopped at yet another red light. "Come on, come on!" She yelled at nobody in particular, getting more and more impatient by the second.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, she finally made it home. She ran inside, not even bothering to take her shoes and coat off. "Chlo?" She shouted.

"In here!" she smiled when she heard the sweet voice come from the living room. She walked into the living area, still out of breath, and smirked when she saw the redhead sat on the couch watching True Blood, with just a long t-shirt on.

"Fuck, baby" the brunette managed to breathed out after she spent some time admiring her girlfriend's form.

"Hey you" she greeted innocently, smiling at the DJ.

Beca smirked as she took a few steps towards the redhead. "So.. I got your snapchat earlier"

"Mm-hmm" she acknowledged before she stood up and stood opposite her girlfriend. "I got some new underwear earlier" she shot back as she pulled her top off in one quick motion and Beca gulped audibly as she took in the sight of her girlfriend. Only just now noticing that she didn't have anything underneath except a bra and panties.

"You like them?" The redhead whispered huskily as she slipped a finger under the straps of her bra, "I bought them especially for you"

Beca groaned as her girlfriend sauntered towards her clad in only her underwear. The redhead wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer towards her.

"I missed you" Chloe purred. Then their lips met. And Beca brought her hands to rest on Chloe's hips as the redhead brought her own to cup Beca's face. The kiss was slow and deliberate, almost teasing. It's wasn't long before Chloe's tongue flicked at Beca's lips and the brunette moaned a breath as she opened her mouth, letting Chloe snake her tongue inside. She felt herself getting more excited, mainly at the fact that the two of them hadn't had sex since that one night before Beca left for New York.

"Mmm" Beca purred as she came up for air and nibbled playfully on Chloe's bottom lip. "I've never met anyone who kisses me like you do. You're the best."

"You're not so bad yourself" Chloe teased as she leaned in for another kiss, moaning when Beca brought her hand up from the spot on her waist to stroke her neck. The brunette, without breaking contact, managed to remove her jacket and combat boots, before pushing herself further into Chloe. The redhead lifted the DJ's shirt up and broke the kiss to pull it over her head, only to re-attach their lips only just as she could catch a breath.

The brunette's hand then slowly stroked down Chloe's chest and curved around her breast. She could feel the nipple poking through the fabric of the redhead's bra and she pushed her palm against it, gaining a strangled moan from her.

"Fuck, Beca" she panted, breaking the kiss. The DJ smiled and brought her hand up to the back of Chloe's neck, and the redhead groaned, melting into the kiss.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Beca asked, panting into Chloe's mouth. The redhead only nodded before grasping behind Beca's thighs and lifting her up so the brunette's legs were wrapped around her waist.

Beca was about to make a sarcastic remark about where Chloe got her strength from, but then she felt Chloe walking towards the stairs while simultaneously biting at her collarbone and all thoughts flew out of the window.

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs and into the bedroom, Chloe all but slammed the smaller girl into the wall and started attack her neck with eager kisses.

Beca groaned and removed her legs from Chloe's waist to stand up on two feet again. She moaned again as she felt the redhead bite harshly at her collarbone. The brunette then lowered one hand behind her girlfriend's back, while the other was tangled in her hair, and pulled her bra strap, letting it fall to the floor in one quick motion.

"That was impressive" Chloe smirked as she pulled back, noticing the proud look on the DJ's face. Beca just grinned and leaned in for another kiss. This time it was more aggressive. More needy. They both felt themselves getting wetter as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Chloe doing the same to Beca, removing her bra in one quick motion.

Beca pushed Chloe towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the edge and she fell onto it with a dull "oomf" sound into Beca's mouth. The brunette smiled into the kiss and then removed her lips, only to kiss down Chloe's jaw line and down her neck. She climbed onto her girlfriend's lap and groaned when she felt how wet Chloe was through her panties. The redhead held the hem Beca's underwear between her fingers and looked back up at her as if to ask for consent. When the DJ didn't say anything, Chloe looked back down before she ripped the black garment off.

"Holy fuck, that was hot" Beca smirked as she pushed Chloe back so she was laying down on the bed. She nipped at her girlfriend's ear, who was now breathing heavily and groaning for more. The brunette placed hot kisses down Chloe's neck and down to her breasts.

The redhead moaned as Beca kneaded her left breast with her right hand and sucked at her right nipple into her mouth. The soft nub was gradually becoming harder as Beca nipped and sucked at it. Lips then moved to Chloe's other breast and Beca continued the teasing torture. Chloe whimpered as she started to roll her hips in an urgent search for Beca's thigh. Begging for at least _some_ release.

Once both breasts were taken care of, she started to place more hot kisses down the valley of Chloe's breasts and down her stomach, taking her time as if she was worshiping her body. She eventually reached in between her girlfriend's legs and her lips were gentle as she placed a soft kiss on the inside of Chloe's thigh. She brought her thumb to stroke the redhead's bundle of nerves and the moan that came out of Chloe's mouth almost sent Beca toppling over the edge herself. The redhead moaned again, hips squirming as Beca continued to rub gently, letting the wetness build. She extended her middle finger and circled the redhead's opening, teasing with a fingertip but not going any further.

"Shit, Beca. P- please" she stuttered out, begging for her girlfriend to just take her right there.

"You feel amazing" she whispered against her thigh. "I love how wet you get."

"Only for you" Chloe panted back with a smile as she stroked a hand through the brunette's hair. The DJ slid herself up to hover over Chloe again and she leaned down for an eager kiss.

"I love you" she whispered before she attached their lips again and lowered two fingers to her girlfriend's bundle of nerves, thrusting in slowly. Chloe cries out a moan when Beca dips her middle finger inside of her. She hangs her neck back and arches her back off of the bed at the feel of Beca's thumb stroking her while moving her two fingers back and forth in a slow rhythm.

"Oh shit" the brunette breathed out, breaking the kiss. She pulled their lips apart and pressed her forehead against the redhead's. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and Beca watched the emotions danced across her girlfriend's face as she thrust inside of her with two fingers. The crinkling of her brows, the trembling of her cheeks as her mouth formed a 'o' shape and the tiny pants turned into whimpering moans.

Chloe's nails dug deep into the small of Beca's back earning a grunt from the DJ. She moaned loudly as she felt Beca start to pick up the pace and the brunette made this little yelping sound when Chloe bit down on her lip that almost had her coming right on the spot. Chloe writhed, twisted her head, and cried out for more from her girlfriend. She loved it all and she wanted it all. And she knew that Beca was enjoying every minute of making her squirm under her touch. She was so close, they were both so close but it wasn't enough for Beca.

She retracted her two fingers from the redhead's heat and the woman almost cried in protest until she felt another warmth rub down there. The brunette had slid her self over the redhead so both their clits were touching and their wetness coated each other. Beca split Chloe's legs further apart to gain better access as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend and slowly started to rub herself against the hot bundle of nerves underneath her.

"Oh.. Oh fuck.." Chloe breathed out repeatedly as she felt the brunette's thrusting and rocking get faster, until her head was hitting the headboard. "Beca! Oh my God baby, faster!"

"I'm so close" the DJ panted as she leaned over her girlfriend on her arms, and rolled her hips to feel more of her girlfriend's flesh. She rolled her neck back and enjoyed the electrifying sensation in her spine. Both their eyes were closed, their eyebrows furrowed, their teeth gritting with strangled moans.

"Beca! Shit, I'm- I'm gonna c- Fuck!"

"Shit, Chloe!" the brunette panted, rocking herself faster and faster until all they could hear was white noise as they both reached their climax. Their screams echoed around the bedroom and it lasted forever but it was like it was all over too quickly, and Beca collapsed on top of Chloe, panting heavily into the crook of her neck. The redhead's arms draped lazily over Beca's back, pulling her closer, if it was remotely possible.

"Oh my God, that was.." Chloe breathed, voice tinged with amazement before the words died in the back of her throat and she couldn't find the right thing to say to describe the experience.

The brunette just nodded her response. She knew there should be words, but the sleep she so desperately craved returned with a vengeance. "I love you" she whispered lazily into her girlfriend's chest.

"I love you too" was all she heard and her lips curl into a soft smile before she quietly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe was surprised to wake up next to a sleeping Beca. Normally, she's either downstairs making breakfast, at her desk making a mix or writing a song, or laid beside her stroking her hair or kissing her shoulder.

The redhead leaned over the bed for Beca's phone and was surprised it read **1:31pm.** She put the phone back and stroked a hand over Beca's bare back. She leaned down and kissed the brunette's ear and smiled when she started to stir.

"Mm, what time is it?" she asked groggily, eyes still slightly closed.

"It's one thirty in the afternoon, babe" Chloe whispered, stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"One thirty?" she asked, opening one eye and eyeing her girlfriend (who was _very_ naked, may I add.)

"Yeah, did you sleep all night?"

"Oh my God" she whispered as she lifted herself up with her forearms and the redhead found herself admiring her girlfriend's biceps. "I didn't wake up once"

They both broke out into a huge grin, noticing that for the first time, Beca had managed to sleep all night without waking up to mix in the middle of the night. Of course, Beca hadn't had a nightmare since that day in New York, so Chloe didn't know about them yet (all in good time) but it was still rare that Beca would sleep all night.

The brunette broke out into a laugh, grinning widely as she lifted herself up fully. "I slept a full night" she whispered. Chloe leaned over and placed a kiss on Beca's forehead before pulling her in to an embrace.

"I'm so proud of you" she smiled genuinely.

The brunette laughed nervously, "you know, it seems like every time we have sex I sleep all night"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, pulling back to look in her girlfriends eyes but still keeping her arms wrapped around her.

"You remember the first time we slept together? Well, uh.. That night was the very first night I had a full night sleep in 11 years"

The redhead was silent for a moment and Beca started to worry that she had said something wrong. Judging from the blank expression on her girlfriend's face, it didn't look good.

Until she broke out into a huge grin and her eyes filled with - hopefully - happy tears. She pulled Beca in for a soft heartfelt kiss, and the brunette still felt her insides melt every time their lips met. Chloe pulled back slowly and rested her head against Beca's. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"I know" Beca smiled intently, closing her eyes and letting out a content sigh. "I love you too"


	19. Chapter 19: End of the album celebration

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry for the late update, I've had serious writer's block. But this chapter is a long one to make up for that. Also, this fic is coming to an end now, boo:( There will be about 3 more chapters and an epilogue and I'm definitely doing a sequel. Seriously the response I've had for the fic is amazing and I definitely was not expecting over 100 reviews and favorites over 300 follows. It's awesome, thank you so much to everybody! I wish I could thank you all individually but I can't, boo again:( So yeah, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

A week later and Beca had finally finished everything for her new album. She was more than happy with the result and Chloe had never been more proud of someone before. Within a day of the album releasing on iTunes, it had been ranked #2 in over seven countries.

So to celebrate the end of all the hard work that Beca had put into the album, everyone had ordered her to have a party. Well, _Jesse_ had ordered her to have a party and everyone just agreed with him, saying that they needed to get laid. Although nobody knew why Jesse had insisted because he was dating Aubrey now. The two had started hanging out more after they had met each other a few months back. Now they are really happy together, just like Beca and Chloe.

Beca had just showered and changed and she's now on her way to Chloe's to pick her up and take her to where the celebration is being held, at Luke's club, _Element._ Stacie let Beca in the apartment when she buzzed her in and they were now waiting with Aubrey and Ryan for Chloe to finish putting her make-up on.

"Baby, are you nearly ready?" Beca asked as she raked her head to look into the woman's bedroom. "It's just- I promised Jesse we'd be there by 8."

"Yeah, two seconds!"

Finally, after a little longer than two seconds, Chloe rushed out of her room and Beca's jaw dropped at the sight. Chloe would never cease to blow her away. She was wearing a leather skirt which was quite short, and a red floral t-shirt, along with some red heels. Beca, just going for a simple look, was wearing short denim shorts and a blue plaid button up, with her black converse.

Beca, Stacie, Aubrey, Ryan and Chloe made their way downstairs and in to Beca's mini after the brunette had shot a text to Jesse saying they wouldn't be long now. Ryan busied himself with his phone, seeing what was happening on twitter, when he saw that Beca was trending.

"Hey, Beca, DJ Mitchell is trending on twitter" he announced and everybody smiled.

"Whoa, that's awesome" Stacie said, pulling her phone out to tweet something.

"I'm so proud of you" Chloe whispered as she rested a hand on Beca's bare thigh, earning a smile from the brunette.

15 minutes later, the five of them arrived, planning to meet Jesse, Amy, Kim, Luke, Cynthia Rose, Benji, Donald and Lily by the doors. Beca had promised them beforehand that she wouldn't be having too much to drink because she had the Billboard music awards tomorrow and she'd be performing.

That plan backfired however, when Beca walked into the club and the whole room roared with applause at the brunette. Everyone had come to see her and congratulate her, including Justin Timberlake, who said that they should collaborate sometime. (She nearly had a heart attack when he said that.) Almost everybody wanted to buy her a drink, and Beca Mitchell is never one to turn down free alcohol. She had Chloe by her side the whole time though, and they were all having the time of their lives.

A few hours into the party and Beca was wasted. She was currently at the bar talking to Amy about God knows what, and Chloe was in a booth chatting with Stacie, Ryan, Donald, Benji and Cynthia Rose, with Aubrey and Jesse cuddled up to each other opposite them.

"Beca looks like she's having fun." Ryan laughed as he looked over at the brunette chatting animatedly to her blonde friend.

"I know! Look at her, she's ineb- inebria- in-"

"Okay, ginger, don't hurt yourself." Jesse laughed at the fact that Chloe couldn't pronounce the word 'inebriated.' They all chucked, including Chloe. They carried on talking for a while and Chloe gasped as she felt some strong arms wrap around her shoulders from behind.

"Hey baby." Beca whispered huskily into her ear and the redhead smiled as she turned her head to plant a kiss on Beca's lips. The two shared a long kiss before they heard Ryan and Stacie making gagging sounds. Still not pulling away, Beca smiled into the kiss as she held her middle finger up towards them. They all laughed at the brunette as she swiftly maneuvered herself so she was straddling Chloe, still not breaking the kiss.

Eventually, the two parted, in fear that they'd run out of oxygen and the brunette brought her lips up to the redhead's ear.

"I wanna take you home" she whispered, making Chloe shudder in her seat.

"Later baby, go and have fun. Celebrate!"

"Mm, I could have fun with you though." she nibbled on her girlfriend's ear, making her let out a breathy laugh. "In bed." she added, smirking when she felt Chloe groan beneath her.

"Get a room!" Jesse yelled as he through a napkin towards them.

Beca just chuckled as she stood up off of her girlfriend's lap. "I need to pee"

"Go pee then" Chloe laughed at Beca's change in demeanor. The whole group laughed when Beca stood there, not making any movement.

The brunette's shoulders slumped as she let out a dramatic sigh. "Okay, I'm going to the restroom" she whispered as she walked off without another word.

The eight of them all laughed as the DJ half walked, half stumbled towards the toilets.

A few minutes later, Beca came out of the restroom, only to see someone she thought she'd never see again. Not any time soon, anyway.

"Kristen?"

"Hey, you!" the blonde said excitedly as she pulled Beca in for a hug.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

The blonde just smiled and ignored her question. "How're you doing, DJ?"

Beca looked baffled at the woman in front of her. The woman who had told all the tabloids that she cheated on her. The woman who had broke up with her and then blamed it on her fame. The woman who accused her of being a pretentious womanizer, with no heart. "I said, what are you doing here?"

Kristen smiled innocently as she took another step towards Beca. "Just come to see my favourite DJ. How's life treating you?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "It's good. I have a girlfriend now, who I _love_. So I gotta get back to her.."

"Oh, Chloe? You don't love her" she stated nonchalantly, placing both hands on the brunette's shoulders. "She just wants you because of your money and fame." Beca felt herself getting more frustrated with the blonde as she started stroking the back of her neck. "She doesn't see how beautiful and amazing you are under all your tough exterior."

"She loves me for me. Now, if you don't mind-"

Before the brunette could say anything else, Kristen's lips crashed against hers. She tasted like tequila mixed with strawberry's and it was as if the woman's lips were stuck to hers, because she couldn't for the life of her, pull away. She felt Kristen cup her face in her hands and pull her closer. It was then that Beca actually kissed her back. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, but she felt her throat getting dry at what she was doing. Without warning, she pushed the blonde away with as much force as she could muster and wiped her lips of the woman's essence.

"Shit!" she exclaimed before running back to the restroom.

What she wasn't expecting was for Chloe to walk in a minute later with an angry expression on her face. "Beca? What the fuck was that?!" Scrap that. She wasn't angry. She was infuriated.

"Babe, I can explain!"

"Please! Fucking explain to me why I just saw you making out with your ex fucking girlfriend, Beca!"

"We weren't making out! She kissed me and-"

"-And what? You forgot to push her away?! You forgot that you have a fucking girlfriend!"

"-Baby, just let me talk-"

"-Don't call me that!" she yelled before storming out of the restroom with an equally drunk and upset Beca following her.

"Chloe, where are you going?"

"I'm going home!" she yelled over the loud music.

"Baby, please, let's talk about this!" the brunette shouted back as she reached a hand out to grab Chloe's arm. The redhead turned around and saw the pleading look in the brunette's eyes. She sighed and was just about to say something before Beca was pulled away from her. The brunette started to panic but then as she looked up she saw it was Luke.

"Becky, go do your thing!" he yelled excitedly as he pushed her towards the stage. She turned around and was just about to head back to Chloe when Justin Timberlake stepped in front of her and motioned towards the stage with a huge smile on his face.

She reluctantly made her way up to the stage where one of the members of staff handed her a microphone. She looked over at Chloe who looked like she was making her way over to get her purse from the table. The brunette saw her lean over and whisper something into Stacie's ear and the taller brunette's face fell as she nodded and stood up, ready to take off with her best friend.

The whole room was silent and Beca didn't even have to think about which song to sing. She started singing in a shaky voice, and sighed in relief when Chloe turned around just before she reached the exit.

_**You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say,**_

_**I'm talking now, not saying much.**_

_**I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet,**_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up.**_

She sighed and closed her eyes, glad that Chloe hadn't decided to turn around and leave yet.

_**We're bulletproof, nothing to lose.**_

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

She saw the expression on Chloe's face go from angry to confused to awed in a matter of seconds.

_**Ricochet, you take your aim,**_

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

She closed her eyes as she felt the tears building. The whole room was silent apart from Beca's alto voice ringing through the air. No instruments or music to back her up. No back-up singers. Just Beca and her emotions.

_**Shoot us down, but we won't fall,**_

_**We are titanium.**_

She sighed, dropping the microphone on the stage as she scurried off and down the stairs. Nobody cheered. The room was in complete silence as Beca made her way towards Chloe. You could hear a pin drop in the room and it was as if everybody was waiting for confirmation to make any noise. She eventually reached Chloe, with tears in her eyes and took her hands in hers.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." she started, sighing when tears started running down Chloe's face. "I- Kristen kissed me and I didn't know what was happening. I pushed her away, you saw that I did. I should have done it sooner, yes, but.. I want you to know that it meant nothing. I told her that I love you and that you love me. I want you, Chloe, and only you, okay?"

"But-"

"-Listen to me. I want to do all that couple-y shit with you and be proud because I have the world's most beautiful girl on my arm. I want to make you breakfast every morning and bring you lunch while you're out kicking ass being the best actress out there. I want- I want to go for long walks with you and take dumb pictures with you. I want to be able to go to an awards ceremony, and brag to everybody that I have the most gorgeous girl in the world as my date. I want to- I don't know, watch the sunset with you and sing to you when you're feeling down. I wanna travel the fucking world with you Chloe and then I want to do that shit all over again. Can you just let me do that Chloe, and stop running from me? Can you just let me love you?"

The whole room was still deadly silent apart from the sound of Chloe and Beca sniffling from the tears that they had both shed. The redhead squeezed Beca's hand tighter and then let go of them. Beca felt her heart drop and she was just about to say something before she felt strong hands cup her face and soft lips crash against hers. She leaned up into the kiss and wrapped her arms as tight as she could around her girlfriend as if it was the last time.

The whole room erupted in applause and cheers, and somewhere in the room, Kristen was scoffing at the sight. But Beca didn't care because she was too enthralled by Chloe's tongue parting her lips, and the way Chloe's fingers scraped through her hair. She felt like this every time Chloe kissed her, but for some reason this kiss was different. This had more emotion in it. This expressed all the feelings they felt for each other since they met a few months back.

Soon, they had to pull away from the kiss in favour of oxygen, and the brunette pulled Chloe closer to her and nuzzled her face in the redhead's neck, sighing in relief that Chloe didn't run from her again.

"I'm so sorry, Beca"

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about, okay?" Beca answered as she looked up to look into her girlfriend's eyes. "Just promise me that you trust me. And that you'll talk to me about things, instead of running away"

"I promise" Chloe whispered, planting a kiss on the brunette's head before pulling her in closer.

The night went on, with Chloe at Beca's side the whole night. There was no other sign of Kristen since the incident and Beca was happy about that. Happy that she's finally found someone who loves her for her and not for her fame. Kristen told her that Chloe only wants her for her money, but that has nothing to do with why Chloe wants her. Chloe wants her because she is a calm, passionate person and she is beautiful inside and out. She's being through a lot in the past, with her parents dying, being diagnosed with insomnia and her fame exploding, but she hasn't let any of it get to her. She's comfortable, and she's grounded. That's all Chloe needs. For someone who knows how to be themselves with her, and who loves her for who she is. And who doesn't leave, even when she does.

At around 12:30am, Beca was latched onto Chloe's hip, having previously downed seven tequila shots with Amy. She was currently walking round, introducing Chloe to everybody. She reached one person, who she didn't even recognize, but Chloe did.

"Hey, this is my girlfriend, Chloe. She's so hot, isn't she?" Beca smiled drunkenly at her girlfriend and then back at the man in front of her.

"She is hot, and she has read hair like me" he smiled as he stuck his hand out to shake Chloe's. Chloe was practically melting at the fact that Beca wasn't aware that she had just introduced her to her favourite singer ever.

"What's your name, dude?" Beca asked, moving her hand down to cup Chloe's ass which made the redhead squirm under her.

"Ed Sheeran, and you're Beca Mitchell" he responded, sticking his hand out to shake the brunette's.

The DJ took a second to respond, but when she finally understood what he said, her eyes almost popped out of her head. "ED SHEERAN?!" she yelled, luckily enough, not too loud for everyone to notice over the loud music. "No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way" he laughed.

"Oh my God, I'm such a huge fan!" she yelled, trying to take in the whole situation while her girlfriend was just laughing embarrassingly at her excitement.

"She's a bit drunk" Chloe said to Ed who just shook his head and smiled.

"Dude, we should totally do a song together!" Beca suggested. Ed just nodded and they exchanged numbers after Beca had done a little happy dance. Maybe being this drunk wasn't so bad after all, if it meant accidentally meeting Ed Sheeran and getting his number.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Beca was still introducing Chloe to everybody as her 'super hot girlfriend'. She even started to introduce her to people she already knew. A few more big names were there as they heard that during the night, Beca's album went to #1 in the US, Canada and also the UK. People including Adam Levine, Danny O'Donoghue and even Miley Cyrus had bought her a drink to congratulate her on her success. She was having the time of her life, even if she wouldn't remember it in the morning.

Eventually, at around 3am, Chloe decided to break the news to Beca that they had to leave. She was currently in a heated discussion with Jesse about which Eminem song is better; Lose yourself or Spacebound. Jesse was explaining why Lose Yourself was better when Chloe came over.

"I think it's time to get you home now, baby" Chloe said as she wrapped an arm around Beca's waist.

"Chloe will you please tell Jesse that Spacebound is better than Lose Yourself!"

"Sorry but I think I agree with Jesse" she smirked when Beca's mouth formed an 'o' shape in feigned shock.

"I'll prove it!" Jesse announced before running over to the stage. The redhead shot a questioning look at Beca who was grinning at the man.

"What is he doing?"

"He's gonna rap" Beca stated as she tried to peer over the crowd towards the stage which Jesse was now stood on with a microphone.

"Hey guys, I'm Jesse!" you could tell by the tone of his voice that he was drunk, but he was surprisingly stood up straight. "Benji, Donald, get up here!" he yelled with his toothy grin as they both stood up and walked on to the stage.

"You remember when we sang Lose Yourself in college?" he asked them both and they both nodded in confirmation. "Well, we gotta show Beca who's boss. She doesn't believe that Lose Yourself is the best Eminem song, so you ready?" they both nodded again.

Jesse signaled to the DJ who put the backing track of the song on. Benji and Donald joined in, beatboxing while Jesse started.

_**Look,**_

_**If you had one shot, or one opportunity,**_

_**To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment,**_

_**Would you capture it?**_

_**Or just let it slip?**_

_**Yo!**_

Beca and Chloe both laughed as Jesse started to wrap, with Benji and Donald accompanying him with their surprisingly good beat-boxing skills.

_**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy,**_

_**There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti,**_

_**He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,**_

_**But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,**_

Beca pouted as she couldn't see the trio on the stage. Chloe had an idea and motioned for her to get on her back, even though she was drunk and wearing heels. It took a second for them both to get their balance but they could now both see their friends performing and they were laughing as they put everything their drunken minds could muster into the song.

_**The whole crowd goes so loud,**_

_**He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out,**_

_**He's choking how, everybody's joking now,**_

_**The clock's run out, time's up, over, plow!**_

Donald took over as Jesse needed to catch his breath. He started to beatbox with Benji and everyone started laughing when Fat Amy ascended to the stage and started dancing.

_**Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity,**_

_**Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked,**_

_**He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy, no,**_

_**He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes,**_

_**It don't matter, he's dope,**_

_**He knows that but he's broke,**_

_**He's so stagnant, he knows,**_

_**When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's,**_

_**Back to the lab again, yo, this whole rhapsody**_

_**He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him.**_

Everyone joined in on the chorus and the whole club went wild at the four of them singing and dancing. Chloe and Beca were both laughing and clapping for their drunk friends.

_**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment,**_

_**You own it, you better never let it go,**_

_**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow,**_

_**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime!**_

The whole room erupted into screams and applause when they finished, with Beca probably being the loudest. Amy, Jesse, Benji and Donald all stood by each other and bowed to the audience. They soon descended the stage and the DJ went back to playing Beca's mixes.

As soon as Jesse reached Beca, he held his arms by his side and motioned in a 'come at me bro' way, and the DJ laughed as she climbed off of Chloe's back and ran to jump into his arms. "That was fucking amazing!"

"Not so badass now, are you Mitchell?!" he laughed as he lowered Beca down to her feet and pushed her shoulder.

"Seriously, I didn't think you had that in you!" she slurred, picking up her drink off of the bar.

"Beca, I think you've had enough. We've gotta go" Chloe took the drink out of the brunette's hand and placed a chaste kiss on her lips when she pouted.

Aubrey then came over and before Jesse could ask her if she liked it, she had pulled him in close to her and kissed him passionately. The man brought his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer. They soon parted, breathless, as Aubrey leaned in closer. "That was really hot" she whispered which made Jesse blush.

They exchanged looks with each other and before anyone could say anything, they had clamped their hands together and were running towards the exit.

"Someone's getting laid tonight" Beca said which earned a laugh from Chloe, Donald, Benji and Amy.

After bidding goodbye to everybody, Beca and Chloe made their way outside after Beca had called her driver to come and pick her up. She would walk to the club in the morning for her car, as she was _way_ too drunk to drive right now.

The two of them made it home, and Beca was the first to collapse into bed. She didn't even bother to take her shoes off as she was too drunk to even think right now.

Chloe sighed as she pulled the brunette's shoes off. She was just about to remove the DJ's shirt when she felt a hand push her away.

"Go away" Beca muttered, half comatosed.

Chloe sighed, undoing Beca's buttons when she felt the hand push her away again. "Just let me-"

"-Fuck off man, I have a girlfriend" she muttered. Chloe just froze in her spot and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. She left the brunette to go get changed before she returned in shorts and a tank top.

The redhead climbed into bed next to her girlfriend and smiled when she nuzzled in closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight, baby" Chloe whispered, planting a kiss on Beca's head.

"Mm, I love you" Beca mumbled, planting a kiss on her collarbone.

"I love you too" Chloe smiled before sleep overtook both of them.


	20. Chapter 20: If you could see me now

**A/N: Okay guys, this is the last chapter! (It's fairly long.) I'm so sad to see this end:( Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it! The epilogue will be next chapter (that will probably be as equal in length as this one) and then I'm gonna make them do a livestream talking about their lives. (So there will be 2 chapters after this one, so technically it's not finished yet but.. _Eh well._) **

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Ps. This chapter is quite confusing. The paragraphs in the first half which are bold are flashbacks/dreams. **

* * *

Beca turned over in bed, finally drifting off to sleep. She felt Chloe shuffle in front of her, turning around so Beca's front was pressed against her back. The brunette could feel her self slipping into a deep slumber, different images shooting around her brain.

Images of her mother getting ready for a date. She was in a familiar dress, one that she last saw her in. Then she was in her old bedroom. One she hasn't been in for almost 5 years. She heard someone knock on the door and then saw her self running down the stairs. _**What is this?**_ she thought to herself as she watched herself open the door to see a young looking Jesse standing there with a Playstation remote in his hand.

"Sup weirdo" he said as he walked past her.

She watched herself smile and walk into the living room with him, watching him turn the TV and Xbox on and sit down on the floor. It was as if she was watching a movie about her life. She tried walking forward to explore the scene but she was stopped by a large piece of glass. So she watched the events fold in front of her, playing back her story.

**"Mom!" Beca yelled up the stairs. "Can me and Jesse order a pizza?!"**

**"Yes honey, there's money in the jar!" she heard her mother yell back down and she smiled as she walked into the living room to get the phone.**

**"What's it gonna be? Need for Speed or GTA?" Jesse asked her as she dialed the take-away number.**

**"GTA all the way man" she answered and laughed when Jesse jumped up to set the Playstation up. **

**After placing her order of a Hawaiian pizza and two bottles of coke, she collapsed down onto the floor in front of Jesse, leaning back so the back of her head was resting against his chest. She smiled when he handed her the remote and wrapped his arms around her so they were resting on her stomach with the remote clutched in them. They started a game and about 20 minutes later, her dad came in with a pizza box and a bag of drinks.**

**"You know when you order pizza, Beca, you're supposed to listen for when it arrives" he laughed as he placed the pizza on the floor beside Beca and Jesse. "It's a good job I was coming in from work when he arrived or you would have probably forgot about even ordering anything."**

"Dad!" she yelled. "Daddy, it's me! It's Beca!" she started to bang on the glass but he couldn't hear her. She felt herself tearing up at the sight of the man she hasn't seen in 7 years.

"DAD!" she shouted even louder. But it was no use. She could only watch.

**"Thanks dad" Beca smiled at him as she paused the game and leaned over to fetch the box of pizza. She took the drinks out of the bag and handed one back to Jesse. After that, t****hey ate their pizza, with a few slices left, and went back to playing their game.**

**Another 25 minutes later, Warren and Lucy Mitchell walked down stairs dressed up for their anniversary date. Her dad was wearing a brown shirt and a black tie, along with some formal black trousers. Her mother looked beautiful in a long red dress and red heels. She smiled at them both as her dad led her mom into the living room.**

Beca instantly recognized their outfits. She recognized the scene. The- "NO!" she screamed as she banged her fists on the glass, sure to leave bruises. "Don't go!" she yelled and screamed but it was no use. They couldn't hear her. She punched the glass harder and harder and she could feel the shooting pain in her knuckles.

**"We're leaving now. You have both our cell numbers, don't you?"**

**"Yeah mom" she answered as she pushed herself up out of Jesse's grasp. "You both look great"**

**"Aw thanks honey. We won't be too late. Have fun, you two" she smiled as they both made their way to the door.**

"No! MOM, DAD! DON'T GO!" she had tears streaming down her face as she watched her parents leave. This whole situation was so much similar than what had happened 7 years ago. She tried pushing forward again. She tried moving backwards to take a running jump at the piece of glass to try and break it but she couldn't move. It was like she was nailed to the ground, watching the scenes unfold before her eyes.

She looked around and noticed the date on the digital clock that was in the living room. 14th February 2006.** 8:15pm.** Valentine's day. Her mother and father's anniversary. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled again, trying to get their attention. "Don't go out, please! I need you to stay! Please! DON'T LEAVE!"

**"Have a nice night guys, happy anniversary" Beca smiled at them as she shut the door. She turned back to Jesse and bounced over to him. "What do you wanna do?" she asked and he just shrugged and gestured towards the games console. **

"GO AFTER MOM AND DAD!" she screamed at herself, punching the window with all she could muster. Confused at why she was being held back by this piece of glass, she carried on yelling at her dream-self. It all seemed so real. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE, THEY'RE GONNA DIE!"

Her vision contorted and everything seemed to go by agonizingly quickly. Beca and Jesse were moving quickly, almost as if someone had pressed fast forward on a movie. Suddenly it stopped at an image of Beca and Jesse laid in the living room. She recognized the scene. The phone call.

**Jesse was laid on the sofa with Beca's head resting on his chest as they were watching one of the Harry Potter movies. She sighed when she heard the phone ringing. The brunette got up off of Jesse and walked over to where the phone was hung on the wall.**

**"Hello?"**

Beca couldn't hear the phone call as she watched through the glass but she already knew what was coming. The sound of the doctor's voice down the phone still haunted her to this day.

**"What? What do you mean there's been an accident?" she gasped, automatically feeling a pain in her chest at the thought of her parents being hurt. "I'll be there as soon as I can" she let out a breath of air as she slammed the phone back on the wall.**

**"What's up?" Jesse asked, sitting up off of the couch with concern laced in his voice.**

**"It's mom and dad, there's been an accident"**

**"Are they okay?" he asked as he watched her run her hands through her hair and start to pace round the living room.**

**"I don't know, can you drive me to the hospital?" she asked, rushing to get her shoes and coat on.**

Beca couldn't do anything but watch herself and Jesse make their way to the hospital. Soon they were both running inside to the front desk. "Please" she whispered, silently begging for someone to just remove her from this horrible nightmare.

**"I'm Beca Mitchell, my parents just came in" she panted, addressing the elderly woman behind the desk.**

**"Beca Mitchell?" someone asked from her left hand side. Both Jesse and Beca turned their heads to see a male nurse with a drained look on his face. **

**"What's happened?" she asked, quickly walking over to him. "I got a call and said that my mom and dad have been in an accident. Are they okay?"**

**"Miss Mitchell, your parents.. They were hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light." the brunette gasped slightly and felt tears stinging at her eyes but the nurse continued in a sympathetic tone. "They were hit by a fairly large truck and the collision left them severely injured. Both their pulses were slow when we brought them in and we tried to save them, we tried our best. But Miss Mitchell, I'm afraid-"**

**"NO!" she screamed, tears evidently streaming down her face. "Don't say it! I don't- I don't believe you!"**

**"We're sincerely sorry Miss Mitchell. We tried our best but.. But it was no use."**

The brunette watched herself collapse on to the floor with Jesse behind her with his head in his hands. The boy rushed towards Beca and leaned down to pick her up. She watched herself sob into his chest. Her body shook and her fingers were trembling.

Tears were streaming down her face as she leaned her forehead against the glass, dividing her from her and her dream. "Please" she whispered again.

"Beca?" a familiar voice shot through her ears. She looked around but she was just met with the hospital room, still watching herself sob into Jesse's shirt.

"Beca? Baby wake up" she felt the voice getting nearer. "Beca, wake up! You're scaring me! Beca!"

She was suddenly pulled out of her haze, shooting up out of bed to see her girlfriend sat beside her with tears running down her face.

"Oh my God Beca, are you okay?" she asked, cupping the brunette's face in her hands. "You were shouting and thrashing about, I thought you were having a seizure or something"

She tasted the saltiness in her tears and realized that Chloe had just witnessed one of her night terrors. She felt numb. She couldn't say anything, still overwhelmed by witnessing the real thing again.

Most of her nightmare's consisted of her witnessing her parents dying in different ways. Different angles. They were mostly about the accident, but now she had watched the exact events from 7 years ago unfold in front of her eyes. It was as if someone had taken her back in time to make her watch what had happened that day.

"You're shaking, Beca. Are you okay?" Chloe asked, stroking her thumb over Beca's cheek and wiping the tears away. She could see the pain in Beca's eyes and she wanted nothing but to make all the pain and fear go away. The brunette was quiet as she just stared into her girlfriend's eyes.

The redhead pulled her in to embrace her. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and let out a hiss of pain as the brunette gripped her back, her nails digging in to he skin. She felt her girlfriend break down in her arms and she couldn't do anything for her other than hold her close.

She held her for what seemed like hours before the brunette's sobbing turned into muffled whimpers. She whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she pulled her closer towards her, if it was even remotely possible.

After a while, the brunette pulled away from Chloe and hastily made her way towards her desk, where she would normally start to make her mixes after she had a terrible nightmare like that. The redhead just stared at her girlfriend, not saying a word. She looked over at the clock which read **6:48am**. Noticing that she probably won't get any more sleep, she stood up and walked out of the bedroom without a word.

The brunette watched her girlfriend leave. _**Of course she would just leave. That's what she does. She leaves you and she's probably gonna leave you for good now.**_

She put her head in her hands and her body racked with sobs again. She thought Chloe was different now. She thought she would at least say something, or tell her that she's here if she wants to talk about it. But nope, she left again.

The redhead walked back in to the bedroom with two cups of coffee to see that her girlfriend was doubled over her desk, shaking and whimpering. She rushed over and placed the cups of coffee on the desk before pulling Beca up to embrace her again. The brunette hugged her tightly and mumbled something into her shoulder but she couldn't tell what she said.

"Shh, it's okay Becs" she whispered, stroking her hand through her hair. "I've got you."

"I- I- I thought you were- you were gonna leave me" she stuttered out, tears still streaming down her face.

"Why would I leave you?" she asked, cupping Beca's face so she could meet her eyes.

"I- I don't know but.."

"Baby, if you think I'd leave you because you had a nightmare then you're wrong. I'm not going to leave you over something like that, okay?"

"I know, I just.. I didn't tell you but, I have these nightmares a lot- well, whenever I'm able to sleep - They're always about my mom and dad dying but- but this one was really bad. I just.. I don't want you to leave me because I love you and I-"

"-Shh, stop. Come on, Becs" she whispered, leading her over to lay in bed. "It's okay. I'm not going to leave you."

The brunette let out a sigh of relief and felt the redhead pull her closer towards her. She nuzzled her face into the brunette's neck and sighed. "I'm sorry, this is stupid."

"It's not stupid, I know that I've left you before and trust me, I hate myself for it. But look at me.." she cupped Beca's face again, making her lift her head to look her in the eye. "I remember when I first met you, you told me that life is too short to live with regrets. And if I leave you, or if I ever let you go, I know for a fact that I'll regret it. I don't ever want to leave you, Beca"

The brunette smiled and leaned over to give her girlfriend a heartfelt kiss. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in closer, almost as if their bodies were molding together. When they parted, they leaned their foreheads against each others and let out a sigh, content to just spend the day in bed with each other.

"I love you, Beca. You know that, right?"

"Yeah.. I love you, Chloe"

* * *

Later on that day, well.. 7pm, to be precise. Beca, Chloe and Aubrey were on their way to the billboard music awards, with Jesse driving them. Chloe agreed to meet Stacie and Ryan there, and then they'd all take their seats along with Fat Amy, Luke, Lily, Benji, Donald and Cynthia Rose. It was like they were one big family, all sat together near the front of the stage.

Beca was wearing a blue shirt with black high-waisted jeans and wedges, along with her different bracelets and bands around her wrists. Chloe was wearing a red blazer with red heels and white jeans. Aubrey was wearing a white dress which came up to her knees, with white heels and a matching purse. Benji, Jesse, Luke, Donald and Ryan were all wearing either a blue or black suit, and the rest of the girls were wearing some form of dress or gown.

10 minutes after they took to their seats, Demi Lovato opened the awards, singing her song _Heart Attack_, and as soon as she came off stage, she took a seat not far away from Beca. The DJ gave her a thumbs up and a huge smile, just as Tracy Morgan, the host, came on stage.

The show went on, with awards been handed out and performances from people such as Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Bastille, Maroon 5, Paramore, Miley Cyrus and Rihanna. In no time, it was time to announce the Billboard artist of the Year award. Rihanna came on stage to announce the nominees.

"The nominees for Billboard Artist of the Year award 2013, are.. Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Beca Mitchell, Ed Sheeran, David Guetta and Nicki Minaj.." she paused, "And the winner is.."

There was a long pause again, everyone were on the edge of their seats as Rihanna opened up the envelope. Beca bit down on her lip and she felt Chloe burning a hole in the side of her head. She looked to her left to meet her girlfriend's eyes and for some reason, she wasn't nervous anymore. Chloe placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed gently, just as Rihanna announced the winner.

"Beca Mitchell!"

Her eyes widened as Chloe pulled her in for a hug. She kissed her on the cheek and whispered a "I'm so proud of you, baby" in her ear and Beca had to strain herself to hear her over the people in the room screaming. She looked around and saw Jesse with wide eyes and a goofy grin on his face. "Way to go, Becs!" he shouted but she couldn't hear him. Mostly over the fact that there were thousands of people cheering and screaming her name, but also over the adrenaline shooting through her body. She made her way to the stage, earning pats on the back from random people in the crowd who she didn't even have chance to turn around and thank. Eventually, she made it up the stage with shaky legs, and accepted the award from Rihanna with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She stepped up to the platform, and heard people laughing at the fact that Tracy had to adjust the microphone so she could reach it, even though she had heels on.

"Wow, uh.. God, I don't know what to say. This is probably the most awesome thing that's ever happened to me. I probably say that about everything, but this time I mean it. I uh.. I just want to thank my manager, Kim, who's been the best manager anyone could ever wish for. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her, and of course, I'd like to thank Cynthia Rose for producing this album with me. She's the best, and I love her. I want to thank everybody who has helped me and guided me to produce this album including, Jesse Swanson, Luke, Donald and Benji and of course, Demi Lovato. And I want to take a moment to appreciate my girlfriend, Chloe Beale. She's been super supportive and she also recorded a song with me for the album, so thank you Chloe. I love you"

The redhead grinned proudly at her girlfriend and blew a kiss to her as everyone applauded her speech. She clapped her hands and noticed the gleaming look in Beca's eyes.

"I love you" she mouthed to her, and she knew from the way Beca smiled at her, that she knew what she said.

* * *

"Now, closing the show with an exclusive performance of her new song from her latest album. She's an Academy award and People's choice award nominated music producer. She's already won rising star award, an MTV music award for best newcomer, and tonight she won billboard artist of the year. She was voted second hottest woman of 2012! Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together, for Beca Mitchell!"

The whole room erupted into applause as the lights from behind Tracy which were dimmed before, came on to show the one and only Beca Mitchell sat at a grand piano.

She adjusted the microphone and looked out to the crowd, immediately spotting her girlfriend. Chloe gave her a huge grin and a thumbs up, as if to tell her that she's gonna do great. The redhead doesn't know what song she'll be singing, as Beca insisted that it was a secret. After having a talk this morning about Beca's parents, the redhead was happy that Beca had opened up to her and told her exactly what happened. That's where Beca got the idea of singing this song, to show Chloe that even though her parents aren't here anymore, they'll still be proud of her and that she needs to prove that the nightmare's aren't taking over her.

She started to play the piano, a soft but quick melody which echoed around the room. The applause died down as Beca started to sing, accompanied by the drums behind her.

_**It was February fourteen, Valentine's Day.**_

_**The roses came, but they took you away. **_

_**Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm. **_

_**Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone. **_

_**And I'll never get to show you these songs. **_

_**Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on, **_

_**I see you standing there next to Mom.**_

Her fingers moved nimbly across the keys and a single tear slipped down her cheek. She looked out to the crowd at Chloe who watched silently, her heart breaking more as she realized how much emotion Beca was putting behind the lyrics. She'd seen the brunette passionate about songs before, but this song seemed to have so much more meaning behind it.

She finally understood why Beca wanted to keep her song choice a secret from her. The DJ wanted to prove to her parents that she was doing fine. She was living the best life she could possibly live, and she wanted to prove that her nightmare's are nothing but a drawback. But she pulls herself back up and she doesn't let them overtake her.

_**Always singing along, yeah arm in arm, **_

_**And there are days when I'm losing my faith.**_

_**Because the man wasn't good he was great, **_

_**He'd say music was the home for your pain, **_

_**And explain, I was young, he would say; **_

_**"Take that rage, put it on a page, **_

_**Take the page to the stage, **_

_**Blow the roof off the place" **_

The brunette looked up to the roof, tears threatening to pour from her eyes, but not once did her voice break. No, she kept on singing with everything she had in her, to prove to her parents that she had done good. Her career is blowing up, she's ready to settle down with the woman of her dreams. She still has nightmares about that night, and she still can't sleep most nights. But she's getting better. She's using her music to make people happy and that's all that her mother and father wanted her to do. To be good at what she does, and to make people see that music is a cure for happiness.

_**I still look for your face in the crowd, **_

_**Oh if you could see me now. **_

_**(Oh if you could see me now) **_

_**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow, **_

_**Oh if you could see me now. **_

_**(Oh if you could see me now) **_

_**Oh... Oh... **_

_**Would you call me a saint or a sinner? **_

_**Would you love me a loser or winner? **_

_**Oh... Oh... **_

_**When I see my face in the mirror,**_

_**We look so alike that it makes me shiver.**_

_**I still look for your face in the crowd,**_

_**Oh if you could see me now.**_

_**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow? **_

_**Oh if you could see me now **_

_**(Oh if you could see me now)**_

As soon as she finished, she descended the stage, tears pouring from her eyes, but not once did she look down. No, she kept her head up all the way. She was met with Chloe who immediately pulled her in to a tight embrace. No words were said, no words_ had_ to be said. Chloe had never been more proud of Beca before, and the brunette felt a wave of contentment wash over her as Chloe cried happy tears into her shoulder.

All she needed was Chloe and her music. She could walk away right now, with Chloe and her iPod, and she'd never look back. She would not let her insecurities and weaknesses rule her over. It was as if tonight, she finally had closure. She'd go back to her parents grave with Chloe, she'd introduce them and she'd be happy because she'd know that they would have approved of her girlfriend if they were still here.

That night, when her and Chloe finally made it home into bed after the awards show party, she asked Chloe to move in with her. It was a huge step, but for some reason, she seemed to sleep content with Chloe around. She seemed 10 times happier with Chloe around. She loved making Chloe breakfast on a morning, and she loved teasing her about her bed hair. She loved being domestic with her, like cooking dinner and cleaning together. She loved being with Chloe. She loved being with Chloe more than she loved being with her music.

Chloe agreed to move in with her and the brunette gave her a necklace with a 'B' on it. She told her that she got it for her the day after they first met. She said it wasn't much but she was finding a right time to give it to her, and what better time to give it to her than now. Chloe then pulled out a matching necklace, that had a 'C' on instead. They both laughed and joked that they had the same taste in jewelry. The redhead told her that she had bought it while she was in New York and she told herself that she'd give it to her when she came back. But she too, wanted to find a right time.

So they both had a necklace each, Beca's with a 'C', and Chloe's with a 'B', to remind them that even if they aren't together, like when they weren't in New York together, they'd still be with each other.

_**"I got you this after the day we met. When I took you to that roof, I knew that there was something between us, which is really cliché, but it's true. I just knew it. I was waiting to give you it at the right time and I think now is a good time to.. I want you to move in with me. I want to be able to wake up next to you and see your beautiful face every morning. This isn't a proposal, don't panic. But I just want to give you this necklace as an offer that if you have me, I want to be with you for a long time. I love you Chloe and I want you to know that even after everything we've been through, you're still the one for me. And I think that I could be the one for you too."**_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! I re-wrote the ending to this like, 10 times and I'm still not particularly ecstatic about this but it'll do. Like I said, there will be an epilogue chapter next and then another chapter after with them talking about their lives. I'm also definitely doing a sequel, though I don't know when. It'll be after I've finished my other fanfics. **

**I just want to thank everyone for following this and taking your time to review! Thank you so much, this is the most feedback I've ever got on a fanfic and it's exciting. If you want to leave me an ask or anything, my tumblr is bechloehuh (Self-advertisement, I know..)**

**Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters (which shouldn't take too long to be uploaded.)**

**I love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, the epilogue is here. I'm sorry it's pretty short but I have another chapter after this which should be up soon. (Hopefully within the next few hours.) So this isn't the best epilogue, but I think it'll do. Thank you all for reading/favouriting/reviewing, you are all the best! **

* * *

"Becababyguesswhatohmygod!"

"Woah, slow down! Jesus!" Beca laughed as Chloe ran into their living room, panting and sweaty. "Where did you come from? Did you come from the gym?"

"No, I ran from work. Guess what!"

"You _ran_ home from work, are you kidding me?!"

"That doesn't matter, guess what!"

"What?!"

"I GOT THE PART!"

Beca's face broke out into a huge grin but before she even had any time to respond, she found herself squashed on the floor under a very excited redhead. She laughed loudly at Chloe's excitement and kissed the side of her head as Chloe nuzzled her face into Beca's neck. The DJ could practically feel her smiling against her skin. The woman was bound to be excited though, I mean this was a huge deal.

She'd just auditioned for the part of Dorothy in the movie adaptation of The Wizard of Oz, and she was pretty sure that if she got the part, this would be her big break. She'd been rehearsing lines for 3 weeks before the audition, and you'd think that Beca would have been annoyed at the fact that she had to pretend to be the lion, the scarecrow _and_ the tinman, but she wasn't. She was happy that the redhead had finally got the audition that she's been waiting for.

"Baby, that's- that's great but.. I can't really breath right now-"

"Shit, sorry!" she laughed as she pulled herself off of Beca and stood up. She reached a hand out for the DJ to hold onto as she stood up as well. She giggled as the brunette arched her back and grimaced, a sign of what impact the redhead's body on hers made. Beca found herself grinning even wider at Chloe's cute little giggle. She'd never get bored of that giggle. Of that beautiful smile. She'd never get bored of her beautiful _fiancée_, Chloe Beale.

It surprised everybody that it was Chloe who proposed to the short DJ. Why, who knows? I suppose because of what happened to Chloe's _other_ fianceé, her who shall not be named, nobody expected her to be able to get down on one knee and vow to loving someone forever. But she did it. One and a half years after they met, while they were on a vacation in Paris, Chloe thought she'd pull the cliché propose-on-the-top-of-the-Eiffel-Tower-trick, and ask Beca to spend the rest of her life with her. The brunette didn't even have to think about her answer, she lunged forward as soon as Chloe was done with her speech and pulled her into a searing kiss to seal the deal.

So now, a month after the proposal, and 2 weeks after her audition, Chloe has finally got the part in a movie that she's been waiting for. She has everything that she's been waiting her whole life for, right in front of her.

"I'm so proud of you." Beca grinned as she pulled her soon-to-be-wife into a bone-crushing hug, one hand running through her hair and the other gripping her back. The redhead returned it with probably twice as much enthusiasm, grinning widely with happy tears in her eyes. "I have a day off today, how about I take you out to celebrate?"

"All day?" Chloe smirked as she moved her hands to the back of the brunette's neck and started to stroke random patterns on it absentmindedly.

"Yeah, all day. There's this.. thing, at the beach."

"Oo, what is it?!"

Beca laughed, standing on her tiptoes and placing a chaste kiss on Chloe's mouth. "You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

All Chloe could hear were loud screams and even louder music, as Beca drove them to their destination. When they arrived, the windows were wound down and Chloe could hear everything happening around her, seen as she had a blindfold on so she couldn't _see_ what was happening.

"Hold on babe."

Chloe smiled to herself at the name, she loved it when Beca called her babe, or baby. She'd never get bored of the little terms of endearment that her fianceé would throw at her. She even called her pumpkin one time, but immediately shut her mouth after she realized what she actually said. Chloe would never let her live it down.

Chloe heard the car door open at the side of her and then slam back shut. Before she knew it, her own door was opened and Beca held onto her arm protectively as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Beca laughed at her excitement as she carefully slid the blindfold off of her fianceé's eyes. Chloe gasped audibly as she took in the sight of the beach in front of her. It wasn't just the beach though, it was filled with roller-coasters and food stalls and different carnival games. Beca had brought her to a carnival and she couldn't help but let tears pool her eyes, thinking back to the other week when she told Beca that she'd never been to one before.

She turned to face the woman beside her who was eyeing her skeptically, trying to read her eyes as to see if she liked the surprise or not.

"You're the best!" she gushed, pulling Beca into a tight hug and kissing her squarely on the lips before reaching in the car for her purse. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Excuse me. Hi." Beca felt a soft tug on the bottom of her jacket and turned around to see a little girl, no younger than seven years old, standing before her. "Are you Beca Mitchell?"

"I am. And what's your name, kiddo?" she grinned, leaning down to level with the child. (Although she didn't exactly have to kneel down too much due to her height.)

"My name's Chloe, just like your girlfriend."

"That's awesome," she smiled and turned to her fianceé, "Hey Chloe, I found another one of you."

The redhead turned away from the whack-a-mole game to see the DJ crouched in front of a little blonde girl. "What's that, baby?"

"Her name's Chloe too."

"Hi sweetie." she smiled, giving her full attention to the little girl.

"My mommy said your music is the best in the world because you put a lot of love into it, is that true?" she asked Beca who smiled instantly.

It was always a rush to hear that people loved her music, even after so many years of being in the music industry. She loved that people enjoyed listening to her music, and she loved to hear that people even use her music as an escape route. She remembers one time, at one of Jesse's premieres, a girl told her that she gets bullied at school and she told her that she used to self-harm, but now, instead of inflicting more pain upon herself, she would listen to Beca's work for hours on end. The brunette had tears in her eyes when the young girl told her that, and she was overwhelmed that her music had such a positive impact on people.

"I _do_ put a lot of love into my music, that's right. Does your mommy let you listen to my music?"

"Yeah, she always listens to your albums in the car. She likes the song with Katy Perry the best but my favourite is you and Chloe singing Titanium."

"Yeah that's our favourite too." Beca smiled warmly up at Chloe who returned the smile instantly, eyes sparkling towards the little girl.

"Chloe?" a foreign voice says from beside the 3 girls and they all turn their heads to see a tall blonde haired woman, who looked like she'd just walked out of a magazine.

"Mom, look! I met DJ Beca!" the little girl yelled happily, running up to jump in the woman's arms.

"Oh my God. You're Beca Mitchell?"

"The one and only."

"Holy cow, I.. Oh jesus- what.. Hi!"

Beca and Chloe both laughed at the blonde, "It's nice to meet you, your daughter was just telling me about your music taste. I approve."

"Oh wow, she idolizes you so much! I mean, I do too. You're music is so great."

"Thank you."

"Mommy can I have a picture taken with Beca and Chloe?" Little Chloe asked her mother, slightly pouting her lip and giving her the best puppy dog eyes she can, and Beca laughed because this little girl is just like a mini-Chloe.

"I think you'll have to ask Beca and Chloe that, sweetie." her mom whispered as she placed her back on the floor.

The little girl then turned to the couple who were grinning widely. "Can I please have a picture with you both, please?"

"Of course" Beca laughed, taking a step so she could pick the girl up, all while the blonde took out her phone to take the picture. Beca, Chloe and little Chloe all smiled brightly for the camera as the woman pressed the button, and soon after, they chatted for a while and then went their separate ways.

* * *

"You're great with kids." Chloe whispered a while later, gripping onto Beca's hand as they walked across the shore. It was dark now, but the carnival was still going and the lights from all the rides illuminated the sea which made the night look even more perfect. The two had started to walk along the shore, the sea splashing at their ankles, and they couldn't help but think how it was all so similar to their first date.

"I'm gonna be the greatest mom ever to our kids."

Chloe smiled at her fianceé's words. She always got a funny feeling in her stomach whenever Beca talked about having kids. She would have never thought that someone like Beca, a famous music producer with enough money to buy her own island, would actually look forward to settling down and starting a family.

"I love you, did you know that?"

"I know. And I love you too, so much."

"Love is amazing, isn't it?"

Beca smiled as Chloe squeezed her hand and rested her head on her shoulder as they carried on walking along the beach. She secretly loved it when Chloe would have these little talks about love, and the future and what's to come for them. Because they both know that they can get over any obstacle that life throws at them.

"It is. Amazing things happen when you're in love." she smiled.

"Right."

"It's like, sometimes you don't give a shit about what day it is anymore. Just as long as you're with the person you love, nothing else in the world matters."

"That's how I feel whenever I'm with you." Chloe whispered, taking her head off of Beca's shoulder and pulling them to a stop.

"Me too. And I know I don't really say this enough, but I'm so happy with you in my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Chloe."

"Baby." Chloe cooed, wrapping her hands around the brunette's neck and smiling when Beca brought her hands to rest on her hips. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Good." the DJ smiled, leaning up to capture her fianceé's lips with hers. Nope, she would never get bored of Chloe. Her Chloe. She could give up music right now. She could give up everything apart from love, and she'd still be more than content. She just needed Chloe and the two of them could get through anything. They were unstoppable. They were titanium.

* * *

**A/N: So there we go! Next chapter shouldn't be too long and then, that's it for I could be the one! *booooo***

**Leave a review or, whatever. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22: Livestream

"The green button!" A sweet voice yelled from beside Beca who was sitting at the table with her laptop in front of her, trying to figure out how to work the webcam.

"Is it.. Is it on?" The brunette asked, looking into the webcam with a confused look on her face.

"Did you press the record button?"

"Uh, _Yeah_" she stated dumbly.

"It should be on then, doofus!"

"I don't know if it is, is that light supposed to flash?" The DJ asked, pointing to a red flashing light beside the webcam, covering half of the camera up with her finger while doing so.

"Oh my God give me the damn thing!" Chloe turned the recording laptop in her own direction and looked to see if she could figure it out. "It's your laptop, Mitchell, you should know if it flashes or not when it's recording."

"I don't record videos!"

Chloe saw the views going up and some comments coming through the live stream; "We can see you guys!", "Aw Beca's so cute, she's a music producer and she doesn't even know how to work her own laptop!"

"Babe, it's recording, all the viewers are laughing at you." Chloe said to her girlfriend, who was scrolling through her mentions on twitter.

"Hey shut up!"

Chloe then turned to face Beca and smiled at the pout on her face. She leaned over and placed a kiss on the DJ's cheek. "Okay, let's do this"

The two girls then shuffled closer to each other in their seats and turned to face the camera, "Hi" the brunette started. "I'm Beca"

"They know your name, idiot!" Chloe playfully stated, hitting Beca on the arm.

"You're an idiot." Beca said, looking at Chloe with a loving smile.

"Okay" Chloe sighed, turning to the camera and shifting about in her seat, "We're not just doing this for nothing, we're actually here to answer some questions."

"This was all her idea, I had nothing to do with this" Beca said to into the camera, holding both hands up.

"You liar!" The ginger said, poking the brunette in the ribs, she then turned back to the camera, "It was totally her idea"

"Oh my God look how many people are actually watching this" Beca said, pointing at the number of viewers which read '6,521.'

"People love us!" Chloe said excitedly, grinning like an idiot.

"Okay, first question is.." Beca looked through the tweets on her phone and chose a random question. "Who is your favourite Hunger Games tribute and why?"

"Shut up, this is supposed to be about us, not-"

"No look!" Beca shoved her phone in front of the redhead's face, "I just scrolled through my mentions and clicked on a random one" she said laughing. Chloe took the phone in her hand and looked at the screen in confusion, with the blue and white light from the phone reflecting on her face.

"Oh my God!" Beca suddenly said while laughing. "Don't move!" She got up from where she was sat and ran over to the light and switched it off.

"What the hell are you-"

"You look so scary!" She said, pointing at Chloe who had the phone in front of her face. The light from the device shone up to her face and made her look like a ghost. "You look like a demon!" The DJ laughed again.

"Gee thanks, Bec" Chloe said sarcastically as she looked at the laptop screen which showed through the webcam, the phone pointing at her face which did in fact make her look like a demon.

"Aww, you're a cute demon though" the brunette stated, giving Chloe a kiss on the forehead and then walked over to turn the light back on.

"Hey babe, while your up can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure, do you want anything to eat?"

"We're supposed to be doing a livestream here, not making demon faces and eating!"

The redhead smiled when she heard Beca laugh sweetly. "The views have gone up by like, a thousand!" The actress shouted.

"Seriously?" Beca walked back over to the table with 2 glasses of water in her hand, "But we're so boring" she said as she sat down, automatically putting her arm around Chloe.

"Okay. Let's see, favourite Hunger Games tribute?" Chloe asked Beca. "We could be making someone's day right now by answering their stupid question."

"Don't say it's stupid, they'll get offended!"

"Sorry." Chloe smirked.

"Mine's Katniss, obviously."

"I knew you were gonna say Katniss!"

"Jennifer Lawrence is hot." the brunette dumbly stated, earning a hit on the arm again from Chloe.

"My favourite tribute is the ginger one"

Both of them looked at each other and laughed, "Which ginger one? The girl?!"

"No the boy! The little one."

"You mean the one that got killed like, straight away?" Beca asked, still laughing at her girlfriend.

"Yeah." The redhead said smiling.

"You only like him because he's ginger."

"Yeah. Us gingers gotta stick together!"

Both of them burst out laughing again. "Oh my God you're such a dork!" Beca said, pushing Chloe's shoulder a little too hard causing her to wobble on the chair.

"BEC!" Chloe yelled as her eyes widened and she fell, trying to grab onto the brunette. Beca tried catching her but soon there was a big thud and Chloe laid on the floor, laughing and rubbing the back of her head.

Beca was laughing uncontrollably at her girlfriend as she stood there in front of thousands of people on the internet, who were leaving comments like "HAHAHAHA SHE FELL" and "BECAS JUST LAUGHING AT HER OMG" which made Beca laugh even more.

"Baby... Are you... Okay?" Beca asked in between gasping for air from all the laughing.

"No! Oh my God you're such a bitch" Chloe answered, yet she was also laughing, mostly at how hysterical the brunette was.

"I'm so sorry!" Beca giggled, putting her hand over her mouth to stop the laughing. She held out her free hand to help her girlfriend stand up and immediately wrapped her arms around the redhead. Chloe didn't hug her back, she just stood there with a smile on her face as the brunette nuzzled her head into Chloe's neck and started laughing again.

Beca finally calmed down after a while and they were both sat in front of the laptop again. "You know, it was like slow motion or something"

"Oh gosh stop it, you'll start laughing again"

Beca let out a little chuckle and smiled at the redhead, which was followed by a soft kiss on the lips, "Okay, questions."

"It's about time aswell! I'm surprised everyone hasn't left the livestream yet."

"How many viewers are- Oh my God over ten thousand people are watching!" Beca exclaimed excitedly, looking at Chloe.

Chloe looked back at Beca and they held eye contact, "That's scary" Chloe said turning back to the laptop.

"There's so many people tweeting, oh my God- Okay, someone asked how we met."

"We met in a coffee shop." Chloe laughed.

"That is such a cliché answer."

"Its true though!" Chloe grinned.

"It is true.." Beca smirked, "it was a good day."

"Good day? Are you kidding me?!"

"What?!"

"It was great!"

"Oh my God don't-"

"You guys have probably read this in magazines or whatever but, this little one here took me up to the roof of a hotel.. I forget which one it was now." she looked at Beca with a questioning look.

The brunette shrugged. "Don't ask me, I was too busy trying to make you feel better about Aubrey ditching you."

"She's gonna kill you now."

Beca looked straight into the camera and shot a 'intimidating' look, "bring it blondie."

"Anyway.." Chloe laughed, looking at Beca for a split second before looking back at the camera, "Beca took me up to the roof and asked me out on a date.. Then she was all romantic and cute, like the little softie she is, and took me to a really nice restaurant. Then she took me to the beach and we walked along the shore.. It was like a movie." Chloe smiled widely at the memory.

"It was perfect."

Chloe smiled at Beca's words, "You're such a cutie."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up, next question is, well its not really a question." Beca stated, "It says 'you two need to get married and have aca-children right now'"

Chloe laughed at the reference, "That's-"

"Should we tell them?"

"I think we should." Chloe smiled, getting her hand ready to hold in front of the camera.

Beca smiled back at the redhead before turning back to the camera. "We're engaged!" She then smirked as Chloe held up her hand, showing off the ring that Beca had bought her to match her own. Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and brought it to her lips. She kissed the woman's hand and smiled lovingly at her, eyes boring into the redhead's. Chloe smiled back with pure love in her eyes, she almost forgot that they were still live in front of thousands of fans, who were now leaving comments like; "OMG you two are so perfect together!", "WHAT?! CONGRATULATIONS GUYS" and "I don't think I've ever seen a couple more in love than these two!"

She kissed Beca on the lips and Beca looked at her phone again, "Next question is, what's the feature you love most about each other?"

"Well, I can't say that one-"

"I knew you would say something like that, you dirty little bird!"

Chloe laughed at Beca as she playfully hit her arm, "I don't know what your best feature is."

"I love your eyes."

"Aww."

"I mean have you seen them?" She asked into the camera, "they're so big and blue and perfect and just- _ugh!_ They're perfection!"

"I think my favourite feature is your back." Chloe stated nonchalantly.

Beca made a face at Chloe's statement, "Wha- my back?"

"Yeah, you're gonna think I'm so weird but I love your back, it's like.. Its so soft and womanly, but muscly at the same time, you know? And I like the tattoo you have in the middle of your back and.. I don't know- and I like to just run my fingers across it."

"You are so weird." Beca laughed at the redhead.

"Shut up- Oh, ooh! I love your hair too!"

"Thanks man!" Beca said in a chirpy voice. "Okay.. Next question.. When did you realise that you'd fallen in love with each other?"

"When you left for New York to record your first album with Demi." the redhead quickly shot.

"Yeah?"

The redhead smiled at her girlfriend, "Yeah, I really missed you. You were gone for so long and then you surprised me when you came back. I don't know, I just- I felt really lonely, like there was something missing from me."

Beca kissed Chloe on the nose and the two smiled at each other. "I think the moment I fell in love with you was our first fight."

Chloe looked at her confusedly. Their first fight was because Chloe thought Beca was cheating on her, how could that have been a moment to fall in love?

"We fought over- over something that doesn't need to be mentioned" Beca carried on, giving a reassuring smile to her fiancee, "and when I saw the look in your eyes, you looked so broken.. And- and knew then and there that I didn't want to ever make you feel that way again. That's when I realized that I loved you, because I wanted to do all that I could to keep you from hurting like you did that night."

Chloe was.. Well, speechless to say the least. She just smiled and hugged Beca from the side, kissing her cheek in the process. Silently thanking her and promising that they'll talk about it later.

"Next question is, what would life be like without each other?"

Chloe frowned, placing a hand on Beca's thigh under the table. "It would be pointless."

"I agree."

"I really can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Me neither." Beca smiled, leaning in for another kiss. She then turned to the laptop and noticed even more people leaving comments but then sighed, noticing the time. **10:32pm**. "I think that's all guys. We really appreciate your questions and everything, and hopefully we'll do another one of these pretty soon."

"Yeah, thanks for everything guys. We love you!" Chloe grinned and blew a kiss towards the camera. The two of them smile one last time before Beca pressed the red X and shut her laptop off.

"That was fun." Chloe smiled, standing up and walking over to the couch. She was soon followed by Beca who immediately dropped down on her lap and straddled her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Mm, I know something else that's fun." Beca smiled, leaning in to kiss the actress' smooth lips.

"What have you got in mind, DJ?" Chloe teased seductively, knowing full well that Beca loved it when she called her that.

"Well it includes me, you, a bed and zero clothes." Beca shot back, breathing out a sigh when Chloe brought her hands down to rub up her thighs and round to her ass.

"Why does it have to be a bed?" Chloe whispered, trying not to groan as the brunette nuzzled her head into her neck and kissed the soft skin. The brunette brought her head up to look at Chloe and smiled. Before Chloe could say anything else, the brunette whipped her shirt off and was already making do of the redhead's buttons. She leaned in to kiss her passionately once more before pulling back, slightly breathless.

"I guess we have fun on the sofa, I don't mind."

The redhead giggled, bringing a hand up to cup the brunette's face. "I love you."

"And I love you."

The End.

* * *

**A/N: That's it guys, officially finished! I can finally mark this complete now. To answer the questions, _yes_ I am going to do a sequel. I don't know when but I should be starting it pretty soon! If you haven't already, then check out my other fanfics. (I'm also doing a collab fic with MD95. It's a drinking buddies/pitch perfect fic, that should be updated within the next couple of days!)**

**But other than that, thank you SO SO much for all the feedback on this fic! It's seriously been amazing and I'm so thankful to you all! I LOVE YOU.**


End file.
